Ashling
by angels-slayer-lol
Summary: When the End of Days comes, Buffy goes to LA though not how one might expect - COMPLETE
1. Ch 1

**Ashling**

Dawns Empath

**Disclaimer:** If I did own them do you think either Kate or Riley would still be alive? All things good belong to Joss, Mutant enemy and anyone else associated with them 

  
**Rating:** If you can watch you can read.   
  


**Dedication:** Coll and Emz thanx for putting up with me and my Buffy talk. And Liv, I miss you.   
  


**Author's notes:** The title came from the wonderful mind of Isobelle Carmody.   
  


**Summery:** Buffy has a little secret and she goes to L.A though not how you would expect.   
  


**Feedback**: pleeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaase. Even if you think it's krap tell me…   
  


**Spoilers:** Every thing up to the end of Season 6 of Buffy and Season 3 of Angel. Certain things are different though, Doyle came back, And Connor doesn't hate Angel :)

**Ch.**** 1 **

L.A, Hyperion – 10.15pm   
Year: 2017 

"Night boss."   
"Yeah see ya man."   
"Later Cordy, See you tomorrow Doyle."   
"Congratulations by the way. Are you going to tell anyone?" Doyle asked.   
"By anyone I'm guessing you mean some old friends"   
"Well not exactly *some* old friends I'm thinking maybe just one old friend. Perhaps of the blond variety."   
"Doyle, I haven't seen Buffy in nearly sixteen years do you think that I'm just going to roll up to Sunnydale going Hey Buffy, guess what I'm human, let's get back together. "   
"Angel it wouldn't be like that. The last time you two spoke you left on pretty good terms. My guess is if you went to her it wouldn't take more than ten minutes for you two to get back together. She still loves you. You still love her. Did you know she still wears her Claddagh ring on a chain around her neck? I saw it last year when I went on Buffy patrol for you. Look, go to Sunnyhell and see for yourself."   
"Cordelia, she has Riley. I'm not going."   
Cordy shrugged, "Whatever, look if you won't go to Sunnydale, at least go to bed. You're human now, so you need sleep and I fully expect you to work on a tan at the beach tomorrow with me, Doyle and the kid's ok."   
"Yes mum." He turned to the stairs but Doyle caught his smile.   
"Come on Cor. I know three kids that are waiting for mum and dad."   
"Yeah, and Mc Donald's" she mumbled.   
"Bye", Angel called as he went up stairs. 

*** 

He stood in front of the mirror that Cordy had given him. Buffy had always liked his hair, he couldn't tell why. He sighed and went to lie down. His thoughts were full of her. He had no idea how he was going to tell her. Maybe she wouldn't want to know. After all she had Riley. Oh well he would think about stepping off that cliff tomorrow. He fell asleep. That night he dreamt. 


	2. Ch 2

Ch. 2 

Sunnydale, Restfield Cemetery – 11:08pm 

"Buffy Please"   
"Riley I can't ok."   
"I'm not asking much."   
"I know. You're just asking me to move away from my friends and family and become a little farm wife. I'm sorry Riley I just can't. I have a…"   
"You have a sacred duty to protect mankind by stopping vampires and demons, yaddah, yaddah, yaddah. Look I've heard it ok. But you know a funny thing about Iowa; mankind pretty much dwells there too. "   
"Iowa Doesn't have Bocca del inferno."   
"Is that the new coffee shop on main?"   
"The Hellmouth you idiot, and aside from that I have a small thing called a daughter to worry about. I'm not leaving Sunnydale Riley and that's that. If you want to go back to Iowa fine by me. But I'm not leaving."   
"Buffy…"   
"Riley, I can't do this any more. I have to be free to live my life. I can't have someone pushing me around holding me down."   
"You didn't feel like Angel was holding you down."   
"What? What's Angel got to do with this, we haven't spoken in nearly sixteen years."   
"Whatever Buffy, I don't want to do this anymore. I'm going. I'll see you around." 

He walked off. Once out of sight he doubled back and hid behind a tree to watch her. He expected to see tears but instead he found her smiling. 

"See ya fish boy" she said and walked away. Riley sat down and started crying. 

*** 

Buffy walked into her room with a sense of freedom she hadn't felt since she met Riley. She truly felt that all was right in the world. She sat on her bed with a smile and started fiddling with her Claddagh ring that hung on a chain around her neck. She thought back to what Riley had said. 

"He's right", she said to no one in particular, "Angel didn't hold me down." 

She shook her head slightly and pushed her thoughts to the back of her mind so her senses would be clear. She lay down and fell asleep to the faint snoring of her daughter across the hall. She slept and dreamt. 

*** 

All night she heard the words 'Human – come, Human – come.' Buffy tossed and turned. She clutched her head as the words got louder till they became a deafening roar. She woke and sat up. Buffy took a few moments to take in her surroundings. She fainted. 

*** 

Angel dreamt he was standing in the foyer of the Hyperion. All around him a voice called out 'Need – come, Need – come,' Angel couldn't figure out where the voice was coming from. He walked all around the hotel trying to pinpoint the source. Finally he came to his own bedroom. By this stage, the words had become a chant that seemed to swell up inside of him. He opened up the door and was enveloped in a blinding light. He woke up and started to scream. 


	3. Ch 3

Ch.3 

L.A, Hyperion. 

Cordelia and Doyle made it to Angel's bedroom in record time. Cordy pushed open the door and ran inside. She stood in front of his bed with her mouth hanging open. 

"Well this is the last thing I expected to see" Doyle exclaimed.   
Cordy finally regained her senses, "Buffy? Um Angel said he wasn't going to call you yet. But you're here. When did you get here?" 

Buffy stood on one side of the bed having just recovered, and Angel stood on the other. They were just staring. Neither of them seemed able to speak. 

"OK charades let me guess. It's a song…Sound of music?   
"Doyle be quiet!" Cordy said in a rushed whisper 

Angel walked over to Buffy and touched her hand. She flinched and stepped away from him. She turned to Cordy. 

"Wha, wha, what's going on. Why am I here and where is here?"   
"Wouldn't you know that better than us?   
"This isn't real. It can't be. You must be a dream, but you felt so real" Angels voice was full of longing.   
"Look man your both real, if this was a dream do you think that you would be standing here like that. Cordy, can you lend Buffy some of your clothes while I get some clothes for Angel."   
"Ok, Buffy you can borrow some of my old clothes cause they will fit you. They don't fit me any more. After having the twins I didn't get my normal figure back. Almost but not quite so I'm not going to need them. And they 're back in fashion so."   
"We'll meet you downstairs and try and figure out what's going on"   
"OK, come on Buffy we'll get you fixed up." 

*** 

In what Doyle and Gunn claimed was record timing (Angel couldn't see how forty-five minutes was record timing) Cordelia and Buffy came down stairs. Angel's eyes almost popped at the sight of Buffy. As far as he was concerned she had never looked more beautiful. Cordy and Buffy sat opposite Angel, Doyle and Gunn. Wesley was pacing alongside the couch. He turned to Angel. 

"OK what happened?"   
"I fell asleep, woke up and found Buffy unconscious next to me." 

He looked over to Buffy. She was staring at him. 

"What? Have I got something on my face?" he started to rub his mouth self – consciously.   
"Your breathing." She stated in an awed voice, "How…I…when did…I mean…"   
"Yesterday." He said gently, "The powers gave me life. I still have my strength, hearing and healing powers. The PTB said I would still need my strength to help the people close to me. But all in all human."   
"Hmm. " Buffy murmured, "Maybe that's what my dream me…"   
"You had a dream" Wesley interrupted, "What happened?"   
"A voice kept saying 'Human - come, human – come'."   
"Angel did you dream as well?"   
"Yeah I did. A voice was chanting 'Need come – need come'." 

Wesley sat next to Buffy and looked them both 

"Angel – Buffy, I need you to answer true fully ok. When you went to sleep last night, were you guys thinking of each other? Not like 'Oh I hope I dream of you when I sleep' but 'Oh well I'll think about that later so I will push you into my sub-vocal thoughts'." 

Angel looked over at Buffy and gave a little half smile. 

"I guess. Doyle mentioned Buffy but when I went to sleep I pushed the thought to the back of my mind. Buffy did…"   
"Kind of. Riley and I were fighting and he said something about you Angel. When I got home I realised he was right. I just dismissed the thought and pushed it to the back of my mind so that my senses were clear. I'm not as young as I used to be and I needed to be more slayer alert."   
"So they were in each others thoughts", Wesley said to himself. He turned to the group "Stay put for 10 ok? I got a theory…"   
"That it's a demon or witches. Yeah some evil witches or, or bunnies maybe. Could be Midgets. But I'm guessing some kid is dreaming."   
Buffy started laughing at their faces. "I'll explain later. Go on Wes."   
"Um right. I'll be back. Don't move." 


	4. Ch 4

Ch. 4 

When Wesley had gone Cordy turned to Buffy. 

"Apart from great to see you and you look great, what's with the demons and witches." 

Buffy giggled and told them about the singing demon that was accidentally summoned.   
"So everybody started singing?" Doyle asked   
"Yeah. A guy even started singing about the fact that the cleaners got mustard out of his clothes. It was really freaky."   
"So you sang about what you thought the demon might be?"   
"Ah ha. Will thought that it might be some kid that's dreaming cause of what happened when that kid fell into a coma and our nightmares came true. And Xander was leaning towards witches"   
"So how is Willow and Xander and, and…"   
"Fish boy", Buffy supplied. She had noticed the change in subject but chose to ignore it   
Angel laughed, "Yeah.   
"We broke up."   
"Oh Buffy I'm sorry."   
"Don't be. I'm not. It's good it's over."   
"Buffy what did he say?"   
"Huh."   
"What did Riley say about me that you agreed with."?   
"I told him I didn't want people making decisions for me. I didn't want to be tied down. And he said that I didn't feel that you tied me down. He was right you never did."   
Angel smiled and jumped as a phone rang. Buffy got up and pulled a phone out of her pocket. Doyle turned to Angel as Buffy walked away to talk. 

"So she's not with Riley anymore, good sign."   
"Doyle before you start playing matchmaker can we find out why she's here."   
"Sure man. It was just an observation." 

Angel looked up as Buffy came back. 

"Good thing I fell asleep in what I had on, Ora wanted to know where I was. She's on her way down. She'll be here in about 1 ½ hours."   
Cordy smiled at Buffy, "How is Ora?"   
"She's good. Only interested in Boys, Shopping and keeping her mum safe. At least she has good taste."   
"In boys or shopping?"   
"Both thankfully. But I think she takes after her dad. "   
"So. You have a daughter. How old?"   
"Oh my God Angel. I forgot you didn't know. Doyle and I met her last year when we spent a week in Sunnydale. I guess we forgot to tell you. Sorry."   
"Yes well apart from the fact that I'm plotting all three of your deaths, can I have details. I mean for one, Ora isn't exactly a common name."   
"Her name is Ora Elapse Summers. Cause Riley and I never married we put Finn-Summers as a last name on the birth certificate and when she got older she changed it to plain old summers. She was born on August 23 2001. She has Blond hair, brown eyes, loves Italian, her best subject is History, she's an old romantic and she loves traditional things like turkey on thanksgiving, presents at Christmas, chocolate at Easter and so on and so on. She still dresses up for Halloween" 

She looked up as Wesley walked in. 

"Wesley you have every book in the world. What do you need another one for?" Cordy asked   
"I wouldn't have this book."   
"What is it?"   
"I remember reading the backs of the normal books in the Sunnydale high library. By the way Buffy, I feel I must apologise. This book was right next to the one that had the picture of the demon the mayor turned into. I read this about two weeks before we actually found the book. I was a bad Watcher." 

Buffy rolled her eyes. 

"You are exactly like Giles. Both of you can go off topic so quickly it's almost unbelievable. Wes, its okay. We survived, it may have been the worst day of my life but hey. I got rid of the school so I don't care."   
"Right, Anyway I found this one by Isobelle Carmody called 'Ashling'. I didn't really think about it till I read the word Ashling in a book of dreams that Cordy bought a while back."   
Angel looked at Wesley, "Ok I'm confused. What is an Ashling?"   
"It says here that dreams are gateways through which messages can come. Beasts call them Ashlings: Dreams that call."   
"Ok but call what?"   
"Will you let me finish?" Wesley asked in an exasperated tone.   
"Sorry."   
"De ja vus are kind of like mini ashlings. Sometimes in dreams we have flashes of real things like a tree or a building or even a conversation. When we wake up we forget about them because they are insignificant to the main dream. But when we see a particular building we'll get the feeling we've seen it before because technically we have."   
"So a dream can show the future even though we don't realise it.' Buffy asked.   
"Yes. Exactly, but sometimes a dream cannot only show the future but create it as well. These dreams are called Ashlings; Dreams that call things into being and give them a permanent place in reality. The things that have a permanent place are normally objects of our innermost desires but they only happen if the things that changed can be used for the side of good and in no way can be used for the side of evil."   
"So Buffy was sent to L.A, more specifically Angel by the PTB because it would be good for them. " Gunn questioned.   
"Essentially yes."   
Cordy rolled her eyes, "Great. Last time something *good* Happened for them, Angel went to hell."   
"Cordy, honey why don't we go."   
"What"   
"We'll go shopping and then take the kids to the beach like we promised. OK?" Cordy sighed, "OK. We'll tell Elspeth and Cody that Angel is sick. Tay. Won't bye it but she'll play along. Come on Doyle. You said shopping and I know that Neiman Marcus has a sale today."   
"Oh fun."   
"Hey you mentioned shopping not me."   
"Yeah me and my big mouth. Come on Cor let's get going."   
"I'll come too. I can help you carry Cordy's bags. Plus I want to see Elspeth."   
"Thanks Gunn."   
'I'll need to talk to Giles and tell him what I've found. Maybe he can shed some more information on the subject of these Ashlings."   
"Wes. Can you please tell him what happened and tell him that Ora is on her way down."   
"Sure. See you in a little while then." When they had gone Angel turned to Buffy.   
"We need to go as well."   
"Where?" she asked   
"To some answers."


	5. Ch 5

Ch. 5 

L.A – Post Office, (Underneath) 

"I thought you said that the oracles were killed."   
"They were but I remember they once said that when one door closes another one opens. So maybe they have come back to life or someone else is there or the place will be completely empty. Won't know till we try." 

Angel threw some stuff into a bowl. 

"We beseech access to the knowing ones" 

Angel led Buffy through the blinding light that appeared. Once on the other side Buffy stood in wonder at what she saw. 

"Oh my God, Merrick. What are you doing here?"   
"I thought that it was time that I saw you again Buffy. I've been watching you the last 21 years. I always knew you were special. Little did I know how special. My Buffy, the longest living and the most powerful slayer ever. I am very proud of you."   
"Thanks Merrick. Oh do you know…"   
"Angel. How nice to see you. I haven't seen you since that night in the graveyard. Buffys first slay."   
"You knew he was there?"   
"You knew I was there?"   
"Yes. But that's not important. You're here to find out why you're here." Buffy smiled, "Something to that effect."   
"Well it's quite simple, you two need each other. Especially in the near future." Angel put his hand on Buffy's arm. "Why 'especially' in the near future."   
Merrick sighed and went and gave Buffy a hug. "Buffy the end of days is coming."   
"Yeah well we have always known the end of days was coming."   
"You mean now don't you Merrick?"   
"Yes Angel I do."   
"Will we win"?   
"Actually that's up to Buffy."   
"What do you mean it's up to me?"   
"The choices you make in the next few days will reflect the outcome of the battle. Now your watcher Giles is on his way to see you now. The powers have sped up time so that he will arrive about 20 minutes before Ora. He has something to tell you. A Prophecy that could only be understood and read once the people who it would affect would know how to decipher it's meaning. Now go. You should make it back to the hotel just before Giles arrives."   
"Two things Merrick."   
"For you Buffy anything."   
"Where will the end of days battle take place"?   
"My dear. In your heart you know the answer."   
"Yeah I do. I just hoped…Okay one other thing."   
"She's fine."   
"How did…?"   
"I just know. Go now I'll tell her you said hi."   
"Thanks tell her that I will protect Dawn at any cost."   
"Buffy, she knows you will keep her safe. You did die for her after all."   
"Yeah I guess I did."   
Buffy walked over to the light and waited for Angel to follow her. 

"Merrick, Tell her that I will make sure nothing happens to Buffy."   
"I will Angel. Oh and Buffy, Joyce wanted me to tell *you* something as well."   
"Yes?"   
"Tell him."   
"Don't worry I was planning on it. Bye Merrick"   
"Bye Buffy. Choose wisely"


	6. Ch 6

Ch. 6 

Hyperion. 

Back at the hotel Buffy and Angel sat and talked while they waited for Giles. They had so much to catch up on. 16 years worth in fact. Angel told Buffy all about the demons he had fought and Buffy told Angel About all the things the hellmouth had spit out at her. As buffy explained in detail about the Gentlemen Giles walked through the door. 

"Buffy, Angel are you alright."   
"Yeah Giles were cool. Hey did you happen to bring any doughnuts."   
"Buffy did you really think I would let you down?'   
"You're a God."   
"Good morning Angel."   
"Giles. It's good to see you again."   
"Likewise. Now is Ora here yet, because I really don't want her around when I read this prophecy. She'll just freak out."   
"No but she will be here in about 20 minutes so whatever you have got to tell us start telling."   
"Ok. I found this hidden compartment in the new desk that I bought a few weeks back. Inside I found a sheet of paper. It has taken me three weeks to finally decipher what it said. It was written in a Pre-Germanic language that has been lost for…"   
"Giles I want to be alive to hear this prophecy."   
"Sorry. Anyway I believe it talks about the end of days. So I feel that I should share it with you." 

Angel looked over at Buffy and then backs to Giles. 

"Well what did it say?" 

Giles pulled a piece of paper from his pocket, 

"Well it's more like a poem. Um it says… 

_'To shanshu comes it's light and the ray through which it shines,   
The ray through which light comes has the power of mind.   
Sever the ray and all will find Hell will come your way,   
Unite the ray and all will say light will light the way.' _

Now there is one word that I don't really know and that is Shanshu. Primarily it means death. So I believe it means that deaths light will come to it along with a ray or something that is connected to either one of these things."   
"Giles, Shanshu can also mean life. The people that wrote the language that that prophecy is written in considered life and death the same thing."   
"How did you know that?"   
"About 17 years ago Weasly deciphered a prophecy that said the vampire with a soul will shanshu. At first we all thought that I was going to die. After a whole series of events occurred Weasly realised that Shanshu means life and death. It meant that I was going to live."   
"You are going to become human?"   
"Correction. I did become Human, last night. But I hope that that clears up that bit of the prophecy."   
"Yes I believe it does. Thankyou."   
"No problem. Now Giles this 'ray' is it connected to the light and Shanshu, I mean me."   
"Yes I believe so I don't know h…Buffy what are you smiling at?" 

Angel turned around and saw that Buffy was sitting on the couch, hugging her knees, rocking backwards and forwards grinning like a clown. 

"Buffy what's up?"   
"I'm the light, aren't I?"   
"Yes. At least I guess you are. You have always been my light. Nothing brightens me like you do.'   
"You still love me?"   
"With my whole heart my love. Did you think I would ever stop loving you? You're still my girl."   
"Always. God I love you Angel." 

He kissed her passionately and only stopped from lack of oxygen. 

"Well this is nice but can we please get back to earth-shattering prophecies?"   
"Angel I need to tell you something. It's really import…"   
"Tell me later. Nothing is as important as the end of the world."   
"I agree. Now Buffy, Angel I believe that this 'ray' is connected to both of you in some way. If this prophecy is going to come true then I think that someone will try and take it from you. We just have to try a…"   
"Angel please listen?"   
"Buffy wait on minute. I need to finish telling you about this prophecy." 

Buffy got up and started pacing the room. 

"As I was saying we need to try and figure out what that might be. Originally I was to wait till you came back from L.A to tell you about the prophecy but when Willow told me that Ora had followed you I decided to come as well. Now that I know that Angel is the Shanshu I am glad that I did come. Angel can you think of anything that might be a connection to you and Buffy that may make a difference in the end of days battles?"   
"Not really. Buffy can you think of any thing?"   
"It's about time you let me speak." She stopped pacing and went to sit down next to Angel, "Guys there is something you should know. It's about Ora."   
"What about Ora" 

Buffy could have laughed at the expression on Giles face if the situation wasn't more serious. 

"Ora isn't her full name."   
"But I saw you put Ora on her birth certificate."   
"Yeah I did. No one except Ora and myself not even Riley knows her full name. I named her as a tribute to someone that I met once. This Woman gave me hope and she left me with a gift so perfect that I had to dedicate something to her. "   
"Well who is this woman Buffy"? 

She looked over at Angel and took his hand 

"Angel, Ora's full name Is…Oracle."   
"Oracle, but that means that…"   
"I told you I would never forget."   
"Oh my God. Buffy is Ora…?"   
"Angel, you're a father."   
"But that's impossible. The Oracles said that you wouldn't remember about that day."   
"Well I guess their theory had a design flaw cause I remember every single moment."   
"Why didn't you tell me?"   
"Because I love you so much and at first I didn't know if I would keep remembering everything that happened. After I found out that I was pregnant I didn't tell you because I didn't want you to have to worry about me and Ora." 

Giles looked up and looked Buffy straight in the eye. 

"Buffy does Ora know that Riley isn't her father?"   
"Yes. I was going to tell her myself. She came home about six years ago and said she wanted to talk to me. I decided to let her talk first then I would drop the bombshell. We sat down and then she asked who her real father was. I asked what she was talking about. She asked what Riley's blood types and mine were. She already knew what they were but I told her anyway. Riley and I are both A+. She nodded and I asked why she wanted to know. Then she asked why her blood type was AB -. I sat down and told her all about you and our relationship and about the day that wasn't. She just smiled at me. I asked what she was smiling about…"   
"And I told her that I was glad that she had once had someone that made her happy." 

Everyone looked up as ora came down to sit next to her mum. She looked straight into Angel's eyes and held his with her own. 

"I knew that Riley had never made her happy. And to tell you the truth I never really felt close to Riley. Mum showed me a picture of you Dad and I started to cry. She asked me what was wrong and I said that I loved you. I had never met you but I loved you in all the ways that I didn't love Riley. I love you like a daughter loves a father."   
"Good Lord. Buffy why didn't you ever tell me? And Ora, you knew that Angel was your father and you didn't even let on."   
"Giles. I thought that you were perceptive. Almost exactly six years ago my ability to read vampires minds came to light. Around that same period I started to spend a lot of time in the new Sunnydale high library. Although I love history I never looked at the books in your library because most of them were about demons. If you were paying attention to your job you would have noticed that most of the books that I started to borrow out of the library were about Angel and more specifically Angelus. I was learning about my fathers past." 

Ora got up and knelt down in front of Angel. 

"I know all about your past. And I want you to know that I don't blame you for anything that your demon did. You are a completely different person to your demon side. I love you with all my heart. But if you even try to leave my mother again. I will personally hunt you down and tie you up and keep you prisoner until you agree to stay. Am I clear." 

Angel didn't say anything. He cupped Ora's face with his hand and stroked his thumb over her cheek. 

"You are so beautiful. You truly look like your mother."   
"Sorry Honey. I have to disagree. She looks like you."   
"Ooo. Already they're fighting over me." 

Buffy frowned at Ora then looked over at Giles. 

"Okay, now that that cleared up I think I may have figured out this Martian written prophecy."   
"Really. Well please do share."   
"Okay. Well Shanshu is Angel and I'm his light and Ora is our kid. She should be the ray because she shines from both of us. And we both came to him."   
"Yes I believe that does make sense."   
"Ora can read vampires minds. Something that we originally believed to be impossible. She has the power of the mind."   
"What about the last two lines?"   
"Well, I reckon that the demons will try and take Ora away, that would be really bad cause we wont be able to read the vamps minds and they could be planning something really icky. But if she's with us, we will defiantly win."   
"And when did you get so smart."

 "I had a rather knowledgeable boyfriend when I was a kid." 

Buffy smiled and looked at Giles to see what he had to say. 

"Yes I do believe that what you said makes sense. Now we only have to keep Ora with us."   
"Oh yeah like that's going to be hard."   
"Ora."   
"What. I'm not about to go running off…except that I'm about to go running off."   
"May I ask where?"   
"Mum chill okay. I'm meeting up with Hayden to say goodbye then I'm going to do some serious shopping."   
"Well some things never change"   
"Who's Hayden?"   
"It's cool dad, Hayden's my boyfriend. Don't worry, mum checked him out. Walks in sunlight, toenails don't grow after they've been cut, helps slay vamps in a Xander capacity. It's all good."   
"Sorry, it's just that now I know I have a daughter, one that at any second could be taken away from me, I really want to protect you."   
"And this is why I loved you before I met you. " Ora smied   
"And why I never stopped loving you." Buffy finished   
"I love you too sweetheart. I mean sweethearts." 

Ora smiled and gave Angel a hug 

"Thanks dad."   
"Your welcome. Just do me one thing?"   
"What?"   
"Wait till Cordelia gets back. That way you can have someone with you."   
"I'm going honey. She'll be fine."   
"Please still take Cordy with you. She's half demon now so that could come in handy."   
"Half demon huh. All right but I don't want to wait for long. So many shops so little time to see them all in. Dad's been sending me money ever since Ora was born. I have a little bit saved and I want to spend it."   
"They'll be here soon. I'll go page Doyle." 

At that moment two little kids around six or sevens years of age came running into the lobby. 

"Uncle Angel, Uncle Angel." 

Angel gave a huge smile and bent down to give them both a hug. 

"Hey. I was just about to give your daddy a call. You must have known I needed you and you came to help." 

The little girl looked up and spoke in a serious voice. 

"Mummy knows when people need help not me."   
"Just a joke sweetie. Where are mum and dad?"   
"Coming. Uncle Gunn as well."   
"I know. They left here earlier. Your mum wanted to go shopping."   
"Well she hasn't been yet. I wanted to come here."   
"Nice to know we're loved." 

As he said this, the door opened again and Cordy, Doyle and Gunn walked in with another girl. 

"Sorry Angel but the kids wanted to see you and I wasn't about to get any shopping done with them like that."   
"It's cool cordy. Actually it's perfect, Buffy and Ora want to go shopping so you three can go together while the rest of us look after the kids." 

Angel looked over at Buffy who he noticed was standing a little way away. 

"Buffy, I'd like you to meet a few people. This," he picked up the little girl, "Is Elspeth Rose and this little terror is Cody James. They're Cordy's twins. And this," he went over to the girl standing next to Doyle, "Taylor Winter, their eldest." 

Buffy smiled and gave a little wave. 

"Who are you?" Elspeth asked coming over Buffy.   
"I'm Your Uncle Angels Wife. So I guess that makes me your Aunt." 

She looked up at Cordelia and Doyle. 

"If that's okay?"   
"Sure it is. Wife huh, Angel finally tell you about that ring."   
"No, Ora told me about them. After I had figured it out for my self. Sixteen years to late but hey, better late then never."   
"So my guess is your Buffy summers." 

Buffy looked over at Taylor in surprise. 

"Yeah I am. How do you know my last name?"   
"Angels got it marked down in his desk."   
"Huh?"   
"Taylor what were you doing going through my desk."   
"One question at a time. Mums yearbook didn't have a really good photo, just one of you accepting some award at your prom. I asked who it was and mum told me but she only said Buffy before she stopped and did something else. Then I noticed a picture of the same girl in a book Angel was reading. It turns out he uses that picture as a bookmark. Any way I was looking at last years calendar and I noticed that certain dates had been marked with a picture, a heart or a rose, no name or anything. So I went into Angels desk and found his address book and diary."   
"Hang on you read my diary?"   
"Punishment later story now." 

Angel tried but couldn't resist the look of innocence on Taylors face 

"Okay."   
"So I found your diary and I looked to see if you had written on a date that was marked with a picture. I found one and I only read half of it because it was too sappy but it had Buffy's name mentioned like a hundred times. So did the other dates marked with pictures so I figured out it was you."   
"Great, now my daughter's going to have a career in espionage."   
"I don't think it's that bad Doyle. But I am threatening to kill you daughter if she breathes a word about what was written in my diary."   
"I wont. But there are other pictures as well. Who's the person that has a grave or fire?" "Um…"   
"One of the date's was August 17." 

Buffy burst out laughing. 

"Jealous much. Taylor was one of the other dates September 23?"   
"Yeah. How did you know?"   
"August 17 is Riley birthday. The other day is the day that Riley came back asking my forgiveness for leaving me. Stupidly I forgave him."   
"Wow Angel. You knew when he came back but you didn't know that your girl had a daughter."   
"Funny huh." 

At this point Giles went and stood before Angel. 

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't be doing this but I forgive you."   
"Giles are you mental? Why are you sorry about forgiving me? I'm kind of sorry that you did. You should never forgive me. Ever. What I did to you was unforgivable. Please take back your apology."   
"Angel. I'm sorry because you should be the one forgiving me. I have treated you so badly. The only time that I felt any gratitude toward you was when you left. Then she met Riley and I felt even happier. In my heart she is my daughter and I should have seen that the only happy time in her life was when you were around. I will not take back my apology, you made her happy that is nothing to be sorry about."   
"Un fortunately she made me happy as well."   
"Yes she did. But that was nineteen years ago. Forgive and forget."   
"Thankyou. I don't know if you have ever tried but if you go up the stairs 3rd floor door 326 you will find every thing set up to contact the spirit world. I talk to her every anniversary and Christmas as well as the Romany Gypsy celebration. She would love to hear from you. Call her by her Gypsy name."   
"Angel…"   
"Go please."   
"Thankyou."   
"Will you stop saying that?" 

Giles smiled and ran up the stairs. 

"You know for a guy in his late fifties he moves pretty fast." 

Everyone looked at Wesley who had just walked in. 

"So would you in his case."   
"What's she talking about now?" 

Buffy looked at Angel and smiled. Angel turned back to Gunn. 

"When I turned into Angelus in Sunnydale nineteen years ago I took to tormenting Buffy. I threatened to kill all her closest friends. I only managed to kill one, Giles girlfriend and soon to be fiancée."   
"Sorry I asked."   
"It's cool."   
"Fiancée?"   
"Yeah I found a ring."   
"My father doesn't even tell me he's getting married."   
"I think he was going to propose but I kinda started on a killing rampage and Jenny was found out so it never happened." 

Buffy nodded at Ora who went over and gave him a kiss on the cheek. 

"We're sorry dad."   
"For what?" 

Buffy stood in front of him. 

"For this" 

Buffy stood back and punched Angel in the face. As soon as she did she was at Angels side. 

"Sorry baby."   
"What the hell was that for?"   
"You needed some sense knocked into you. It's not like I don't love the whole brooding thing but will you stop feeling so guilty for something that happened almost twenty years ago. It's in the past. We've all forgotten and so should you."   
"It's about time someone got through to him."   
"Thankyou Cordelia."   
"Your welcome. So Buffy, Ora, shopping?"   
"Like you have to ask twice."   
"Before you go take this." 

Angel reached into his pocket and pulled out a wad of money and gave it to Ora. 

"Split it between you." 

Ora counted the money and gaped at Angel. 

"There is $3400 here."   
"Yeah."   
"Angel."   
"Please take it. There is $100 there for each year I haven't been in your lives. Seventeen years if my calculations are correct so there is $1700 each." 

He also handed Buffy a key. 

"Take this to the car park and next to my car you will find your birthday present for this year."   
"You bought me a car."   
"I always buy you something. Now get going. Oh and Cordy, have fun." 

With this he gave her $200. Cordy stared at him. 

"Okay. Bye."   
"I'm never going to hear the end of this."   
"Don't worry Doyle. It's just this once."   
"Man where did that money come from?"   
"I've been alive for over 200 years. I know how to save."   
"But that time in New York when you were feeding off rats and stuff, where was your money then?"   
"I was having one major guilt trip and I felt that I couldn't use it. It just seemed wrong at the time. I lived through the depression, I saw how the lives of people were changed and I realised that having it good all the time can be bad, that's why I haven't bought out much money. You appreciate it more when you earn it."   
"Makes sense I guess. Now what's Buffy and Ora doing here?"   
"Sit down guys, you're in for a weird story."


	7. Ch 7

Ch. 7 

About four hours later the doors to the hotel opened and Buffy, Cordelia and ora walked in carrying four bags each. 

"Hey sweetheart." Angel got up and took the bags from Buffy and Ora. "This is a shock."   
"What is?" Buffy asked as she settled into Angels embrace.   
"Where are the rest of the bags?" Doyle asked taking Cordy's bags. 

The girls smiled sweetly, a little too sweetly. 

"Oh, they're coming." 

Angel looked at his daughter in confusion. At that moment, the doors swung open and three boys all around Ora's age came trundling in loaded to the brim with bags. Buffy and Ora ran to them and took most of the bags. Ora kissed the tallest of them. Angel looked him over and knew in his heart that he liked this boy. He would do for his daughter. Angel walked over and shook his hand. Ora looked up at them both warily. 

"I like you. But if you hurt my little girl the way I hurt her mom and I'll kill you." 

Buffy and Angel cracked up at the expression on Hayden's face. 

"Hayden, meet my husband Angel. This is Ora's father."   
Angel smiled at him. "Sorry, I couldn't help but give you a hard time. Just answer one question." 

Hayden looked a little shocked but managed to nod. 

"Okay. Tell me the truth, I want to know, and don't hide your real feelings. What do you think of Riley?" 

Hayden gave a snort. 

"He is such an idiot. He kept saying how good he was and that no demon could get past him and I'm like yeah whatever. I cannot stand him. Actually Xander and I were planning to kill him or at least get him a one-way ticket back to Iowa where he and Bessie his favourite cow could lead a healthy life on the farm. Sorry Buffy, I can't lie to him, don't know why."   
Buffy smiled. "Don't worry, it took four years before I could manage to pull something over him I just couldn't lie to him either."   
"Yes my love, but when you do manage it, you lie pretty well. And Hayden, you are the best for my little girl. I personally love the way your mind works and if you ever decide to carry through with your plan, call me and I'll hook you up with the best travel agent in America."   
Hayden smiled and gave Ora a hug. "You can count on it sir. I like you." He stepped back and nodded to the boys standing behind him. "Angel this is Alex and"   
"Connor." Angel stated. "You never told me you knew Buffy." 

Everyone looked up in amazement. Cordy and Gunn, having finally noticing who the older boy was ran over and gave Connor a hug, or in Gunn's case a slap on the back. 

"Sorry dad. Buffy didn't want me to tell you."   
"DAD?" Giles, Ora and Hayden yelled.   
"Yeah. He's my dad. He's okay I guess. By the way, why didn't you tell me about the whole humanity thing?"   
"Hey, it only happened last night. I was going to call you first thing this morning but that kind of didn't happen."   
Connor turned to Ora. "I guess I'm your half brother."   
"Yeah. I guess things could be worse."   
"They may have been if we'd stayed together."   
"Too true. Come on you three have a plane to catch."   
"Connor where are you going?" Angel asked.   
"I'm going to Ireland for a year because I want to learn Gaelic fluently. Hayden is coming but he's getting off in England to see his family and Alex is going to England because he's been summoned be the watchers council."   
"You're a watcher?"   
Alex finally spoke. "Yeah. Buffy here is the longest living slayer. Every five years a new watcher is assigned to her so that what happened with Giles and her eighteenth birthday won't happen again. The only problem is that because I'm Willow and Tara's adopted child, I want to stay in Sunny dale. The council is kinda upset."   
"As they would be. Don't listen to them."   
"That's what buffy keeps saying and I think I agree with her."   
"Dad. The plane leaves in three hours, we have to go. I'll call you when we land."   
"You do that. It'll be nice to talk to you in Gaelic without having to repeat myself in English."   
"I know. Talk later."   
"Bye." He gave Connor a hug and shook hands with Alex and Hayden. "Connor, if you need anything just drop me a letter okay."   
"Okay. Bye now." 

The three men walked back out the door with Ora. Angel turned to Buffy.   
"I can't believe that you didn't tell me that you knew Connor."   
"Sorry sweetie. Still love me?"   
"As if I could ever not." 

Giles looked up from his hands at Angel. 

"How is Connor your son?" 

Angel sat down and began to tell the long and painful story of Darla's resurrection. When he finished he was smiling. 

"But I got the most wonderful gift from it. And it seems that the only thing that Darla and Connor have in common is a love for Gaelic, but I love it too so I guess that doesn't count."   
"No I guess not. Now I don't know about you but I could do with some lunch."


	8. Ch 8

Ch. 8 

About 6 hours later Buffy was walking nervously around the lobby of the Hyperion. Ora should have been back hours ago and Buffy was really worried. So was Angel for that matter. He was sitting on the lounge watching the love of his life walking round in circles. Angel sat up and began asking Buffy questions in an attempt to get her mind off things. 

"So Buffy, Alex mentioned Tara. I thought she died."   
"She did. Willow has a gigantic picture of her in the living room and a smaller picture in every room of the house. They adopted him before she died and the papers came through about 2 months after. Plus it turns out that you aren't the only one able to contact the spirits. Tara and Alex talk quite often we all do actually. It's kinda like she never left."   
"That's good. So what about Xander. Are he and Anya doing ok?"   
"Anya returned to her line of duty."   
"She's a vengeance demon?"   
"Yup. She's back to cursing men. Ironically though she's still trying to figure out why she can't curse Xander. She turns up about once a week to see if she can curse him yet. I think she just turns up to see him though."   
"I first met her about 70 years after I'd been turned. I was about to kill this guy when she turned up to curse him. That was an interesting night."   
"I bet." 

Buffy started to twist her arms and hands into weird positions. Angel could tell she was seriously stressed. He got up and pulled her into his embrace. 

"Buffy, I'm sure she's fine. She's a smart kid."   
"How do you know?"   
"She's mine so she must be smart." 

Buffy gave a lopsided smile. 

"Honey why don't you give her a call?" 

Buffy's head shot up. 

"Why didn't I think of that?" 

She pulled out her cell. And dialed Ora's number. Buffy held on for a few minutes before she hung up. 

"She's not answering."   
"Buffy she'll be fine. Come on let's train while we wait." 

As he said this Gunn, Cordelia, Doyle and a girl she'd never seen before walked in. 

"Hey guys we're about to train."   
"Oh good." Cordy replied. "You guys have to see this. You ever want to know what perfectly matched means you gotta watch."   
"Who's she?" The girl asked.   
"Oh Buffy meet Fred. She's Gunns girlfriend. She also works here."   
"Hey." Buffy replied.   
"Cordy you told me that Buffy and Angel were never going to get back together."   
"I was wrong." 

Buffy smiled and got all excited. 

"Oh the May queen gets it wrong. Can we get that in writing Queen C?"   
"No you can not. Start training will you?"   
"Buffy we haven't trained together in a while. Do you want to start slow?" 

Buffy responded with a quick double punch to the chest, which Angel blocked. 

"I think you remember how we fight."   
"As you wish my lady." 

Buffy and Angel began to circle each other. Angel made the first move throwing a punch to the side of Buffys head. Buffy dropped to the floor throwing her leg out and up almost catching him in the groin. He caught her leg and held it. 

"Sweetheart if you want more kids I wouldn't do that."   
"You were fine the last time I did it."   
"Not a vamp any more."   
"Oh yeah."   
"Yeah." 

He threw her leg back and she turned a perfect back flip landing in a fighter's stance. She gave a roundhouse kick that sent him flying across the room. 

"Sorry sweetie."   
"It's ok." 

He got back up and they continued fighting for nearly 20 minutes. As Angel over balanced and Buffy flipped over him using his back as support a rock came hurtling through the window. Buffy landed from the flip and caught it. 

"That was brilliant." Doyle remarked. 

Buffy looked at the rock and found a note tied to it. 

"How very original" she muttered. 

She took the note off the rock and read it. As she did she let out a gut wrenching sob and dropped the note and the rock. She dropped to the ground shaking and crying. Angel ran over and picked up the note. He read and went pale. 

"Oh my God." 

He dropped the note and ran to Buffy holding her so tight he almost cracked a rib. Cordelia picked up the note and read it aloud. 

_'Slayer._

_I know that you hear this a lot so we are sorry to sound so cliché. We have your daughter. See we found out that your daughter is one of the key figures in a prophecy. Only problem is we only need part of her. Next time you see her she will be completely insane. Unless you can stop us of course. We need her mind, the part of her that can read ours. We get what we want and the end of days will come. You know where we are. See you soon.' _

"Oh my God." 

Angel held the broken Slayer in his arms. 

"Angel it was my fault. I should never let her go alone."   
"Buffy listen to me, listen. We will get her back. She will not be insane. They will not take her mind. She is my daughter and I will not let anything happen to her. Now hop up and get ready and we'll go and get her." 

Buffy got up fear and Anger raged through her. She turned to the LA gang. 

"We leave in half an hour. Get anything you need for a trip away. Angel get your special weapons. Cordelia get the main weapons. Wesley Get all your books that have a reference to the end of days Get Giles in here and get him to help you. Gunn you and Fred pack the cars. Mine, Angels and Cordys. Doyle you help Cordy and Angel pack the weapons."   
"Um where are we going?" Fred piped up. In truth she was a little afraid of the girl that was suddenly ordering them around 

Buffy looked at all of them, catching their eyes for a brief moment. She spoke in a level and deadly voice. 

"We're going to Sunnydale, to war.


	9. Ch 9

Ch. 9 

2 ½ hours later the gang pulled up in front of the mansion on Crawford st. Buffy got out and ran into the waiting arms of her best friend. Angel had called Willow on the way down and told her what happened. Willow, Xander, Dawn, Spike and Anya were waiting for them with every single magic book that held the words 'End of Days' or 'the mind'. Buffy hugged each of her friends in turn. Every one looked up at the gang from LA. Suddenly Dawn gasped. 

"OhmyGodOhmyGodOhmyGod."   
"Dawn, what I it?"   
"No flames. Or dust, or well vampire." 

Spike fainted in his position at the door and everyone watched the last few rays of light pass over Angels face. 

"That's my Angel. My very human Angel." 

Dawn gave Buffy a bone-crunching hug. 

"I'm so happy for you two."   
"I'll be happier when we find Ora. Who in their right mind would kidnap a 17 year old girl?"   
"Especially the daughter of the slayer." Xander said.   
"Okay everyone, we need to get everything unpacked and inside. The LA gang will stay here and get settled. My crew go back home and bring clothes food and anything else. The mansion will be HQ until this is over. I want you all to be safe." 

Angel stared at Buffy and found he had to smile. His little girl had grown into a fine young woman. Everyone stood where they were not used to this very demanding Slayer. 

"Today people." 

13 people moved at once. Willow stayed where she was with Buffy. 

"Come on Will you have to co-operate here."   
"And I am. Anyas getting my stuff. I'm not moving until you and I have a talk."   
"What about?"   
"No one except you and Angel know exactly what has happened the last 24 hours. Now Tara and I can help but you know the spirits. They prefer if things flow naturally. So you need to tell me what's going on." 

Buffy sat down on the step outside and held her head in her hands. 

"Ora was meant to come back from the airport hours ago. When she didn't I got really anxious. Angel did a great job keeping me distracted. A rock came flying through the window and it had this message on it." 

She handed the letter to Willow who read it in silence. 

"Buffy we will get Ora back. I love her too much not to. What else has happened?"   
"I think I want the rest of the gang here. I don't want to tell twice."   
"Alright. Lets go in and sort out the living arrangements." 

The two girls walked in and stood back while Gunn Fred and Doyle stood with their mouths open. 

"Whose pad is this?" Gunn wanted to know.   
"It's Angels. He hasn't lived in it for at least 18 years."   
"But it's so clean." Doyle stated. 

Buffy looked down. 

"I stay here sometimes. Whenever it got too much to be away from him I would stay in his bed and use Willow or Xander as an alibi for Riley. I kept the place pretty clean."   
"So," Cordy turned to buffy, "Where are we sleeping?"   
"That's up to Angel. It's his place." 

They looked up at him as he came back in from the bedroom. 

"Sweetie, this place is as much yours as it is mine."   
"Still."   
"Okay. Doyle and Cordy, you two can have the room up the stairs four doors to the right. Gunn and Fred the same but to the left. Giles and Wes can have the room two down from you. Willow, you can have you one opposite that. Xander and Anya can share. And spike can share with Dawn."   
"That was easy." Cordy replied and started to carry a few bags up stairs. Angel turned to Buffy.   
"Would you mind sharing the main bedroom with me?" 

Buffy let a tear roll down her cheek. 

"For the last 17 years I haven't wanted anything else."   
"Good." He whispered and gave her a kiss. At That point the rest of the gang came in.   
"So un dead boy, where are we sleeping?"   
"Up stairs and could you not call me that?"   
"Fine fine." 

Everyone went upstairs to settle in while Giles and Wesley sat on the floor in front of the fireplace and started to sought the books into piles. Over the next half hour everyone joined in. With in three hours, with only a small break to eat doughnuts and Chinese, all the books were sorted. Cordelia sat back and rubbed her eyes. 

"I think it's past my bedtime." 

Angel suddenly sat up looking around. 

"Where are the kids?"   
"There with my mom." Cordy smiled. "I figured she could spoil them for a while. We dropped them off on the way down."   
"I got worried. Ok that's enough for tonight. We can start fresh in the morning. Goodnight everyone."   
"Night" they all mumbled as they went up the stairs. Angel turned to see Buffy asleep on the couch. She let out a little sniffle in her sleep. Angel bent down beside her. 

"Oh my love. I'll take care of you forever and our daughter as well. She will be returned to you safely I swear." He picked her up and carried her to their bed. He placed her under the covers and got in next to her. She automatically got as close to him as possible. Angel put his arms around her and sighed in contentment. 

= Those bastards are going to pay. =


	10. Ch 10

Ch. 10 

Angel and Buffy woke up to a shout 

. "Eureka." 

Angel looked down at Buffy and ran his fingers across her cheek. 

"It's only Wesley." 

They got up and walked out to the lounge room. 

"What's up?" Buffy asked. 

Everyone looked up at their friend's arrival. 

"We may have found our problem."   
"And that is what?"   
"Buffy you may have to sit down."   
"What has got my daughter?"   
"Buffy please. This is going to be really hard." 

Angel pulled her down to sit with him on the floor as Wesley got up and started to read from a book. 

_"When all the rivals return and all those in hell come back,   
The warrior will know her greatest trial and hate.   
The one that broke her, the one that set her free,   
Will see retribution embellished in light.   
If victory comes it wont be over, hell isn't a myth,   
If defeated everyone will know the truth.   
The end of days has come." _

"Great. I hate riddles." 

Angel let out a small laugh at Buffy's comment. 

"Well it isn't a riddle. The translation is underneath it."   
"Why didn't you read the translation?" Gunn asked   
"Because I'm going in order."   
"Bloody hell. Peaches and the slayer want to find their kid and you're going in order."   
"Sorry. Here's the translation. 

All the worst enemies will return and the slayer of the time will fight them including the one that had an impact on her life. If we win we'll still have to fight. The hellmouth won't close, just diminish. If we loose demons will rule the world. Either way the end of days has come." 

"So why do they need Ora?"   
"All the vamps that you've killed Buff. Come on, if they were all going to come back you'd want to know that you weren't on the dinner list."   
"Okay listen. It's been 17 years since Angel and I split. In that time we've both faced some interesting things. We need to write down all the major things we've faced and the things that gave us some huge problems. Who want's to be scribe?"   
"I will." Willow said.   
"Okay. Let's go through the things that we know of first. The big bads. The master, the anointed one, the mayor, Faith, Adam, Glory, Drucilla. Warren, Andrew and Jonathan, The First. Is that it?"   
"Buffy. Come on You're told me to forget and now I'm telling you the same thing." 

Buffy let out a big sigh. 

"Okay. Spike, Willow and…and Angelus." 

Buffy looked down. 

"What have you guys fought in LA?"   
"Wolfram and Hart, Darla and Dru, me, Holtz, The Beast. After that it's just been things that Wolfram and Hart decided to send to kill me. No ones really given us any more trouble. Hence me human."   
"Yeah we've just had things wanting revenge. All right. Lets start on the evil annoying things that gave us some trouble. Just yell them out and Will can jot them down." 

The next few seconds were chaos, all of the Sunnydale crew including Cordy yelling at once. The LA gang sat in stunned silence. Willow finally threw down her pen. 

"Enough. Go in order. Me, Xand, Buffy, Angel, Cordy, Spike, Anya, Giles, Wesley, Dawn and Tara. Got it?"   
"Yeah." They all chorused.   
"Here we go. Witches."   
"Hyenas"   
"Order of Taraka."   
"Fire demons."   
"Reptile demons."   
"Dru."   
"We got her."   
"Yeah. But she'll be extra pissed when she realises I have a soul as well as the chip."   
"Okay Drucilla."   
"Me."   
"Great. Just don't go near Cordy okay." Buffy smiled at Cordelia and Anya shrugged.   
"Ethan."   
"The council."   
"Crazy people." 

Once Dawn had finished everyone looked at Willow. She closed her eyes and waited. After a few seconds she smiled. 

"Got it. The gentlemen. Um my turn…Oz."   
"Mummies."   
"Ghosts."   
"The judge."   
"Hell hounds."   
"Minnow."   
"Minnow?" Wesley questioned.   
"Yeah. One real ugly chick." Spike stated.   
"She was kind of ironic." Giles murmured   
"How so?" Wesley asked   
"Well a minnow is an exceedingly small creature, but she was over 8 feet."   
"Yeesh." Cordelia recoiled, "Okay Anya."   
"People I've cursed."   
"Balthazar."   
"Ted."   
"The first Slayer and fairy tales." "Dreams."   
"Sweet. Okay look guys. We could be here for hours and then we might finally get to the LA gang. Take a piece of paper and put down all the demons we haven't covered and we'll come back at the end of the day and put them all together." 

Everyone agreed and they went their separate ways. 

"Giles." Buffy called. "I want you and Wesley to try and figure out when this shindig is going to happen. I want to know by tonight."   
"Okay Buffy. What are you going to do today?"   
"I thought Angel and I could get re acquainted with the hellmouth. See if the underworld still remembers him."   
"Okay. Be careful."   
"We will." 

Once dressed Buffy and Angel checked in with all their friends then headed out. They walked all around Sunnydale and stopped occasionally to write down something that they remembered. Around lunchtime Buffy took Angel back to her house and made him lunch. While Buffy was cleaning up Angel went upstairs to her room and took a look around. What he saw made him smile. The books that he had given her over the years were lined up next to her bed on a shelf. The cross he had given her was on the chest of drawers next to the other side of the bed. Her yearbook was next to it. It looked as if she read it a lot. He picked it up and it fell open to a page that was covered with tearstains. It was a picture of them at her Prom. That was her perfect high school moment and he almost ruined it. He continued to look around. Her box of weapons lay open with the crossbow he had made for her on top. He picked it up and turned it over to the inscription that lay on its underside. 

_Buffy Summers, A light that will be protected forever. _

"Riley was so inquisitive when that arrived. I think the hardest things that I ever had to explain were the pictures and poetry books that you sent 6 years ago. All I ever heard was 'You don't read poetry' and 'Why aren't I in these pictures?' That crossbow was the best you ever sent. It fits me perfectly."   
"I know. That's the whole point." 

She walked over to Angel and he took her in his arms. 

"Dance with me?' She asked.   
"I would be honored my love." 

Buffy nodded and went over to the CD player, put a CD in and pressed play. She went back to Angel and they began to move to the song that came on. 

_'When I'm lost in the rain   
In your eyes I know I'll find the light to light my way   
And when I'm scared and loosing ground   
When my world is going crazy   
You can turn it all around   
And when I'm down you're there pushing me to the top   
You're always there giving me all you got.' _

Buffy pulled Angel closer and buried her head in his chest. 

_'For a shield from the storm   
For a friend, for a love to keep me safe and warm   
I turn to you   
For the strength to be strong   
For the will to carry on   
For everything you do   
For everything that's true   
I turn to you.' _

Angel kissed the top of her head and proceeded to kiss his way down to her mouth. 

_'When I lose the will to win   
I just reach for you and I can reach the sky again   
I can do anything   
Cause your love is so amazing   
Cause your love inspires me   
And when I need a friend your always on my side   
Giving me faith that gets me through the night   
For a shield from the storm   
For a friend, for a love to keep me safe and warm   
I turn to you   
For the strength to be strong   
For the will to carry on   
For everything you do   
For everything that's true   
I turn to you.' _

Buffy responded to the kisses and wrapped her arms around Angel's neck. Angel gently turned around and placed her on the bed. 

_'For the arms to be my shelter through all the rain   
For the truth that will never change   
For someone to lean on   
For a heart I can rely on through anything   
For the one who I can run to' _

Buffy helped Angel out of his shirt and pants as he helped her out of hers. Angel began to kiss his way down her body making sure he touched every piece of skin that was available to him. Buffy sighed in pleasure and called out to him. 

_'For a shield from the storm   
For a friend, for a love to keep me safe and warm   
I turn to you   
For the strength to be strong   
For the will to carry on   
For everything you do   
For everything that's true   
For everything you do   
For everything that's true   
I turn to you.' _

The song ended and went into Sarah Mclachlans 'Angel'. Buffy and Angel unconsciously moved their rhythm to the slower pace of the song. Angel braced himself and slowly slid into Buffy's welcoming heat. Buffy let out the breath she didn't know she'd been holding and let the tears that were filling up spill over. 

"Oh my love I'm sorry. I shouldn't have started this. Please forgive me." 

He began to pull out of her but Buffy grabbed his head and began to kiss him. 

"No silly. Happy tears I promise. I love you and I just want this dream to never end."   
"Dream?"   
"I know that I'm about to wake up and hear Ora on the phone to Hayden and Riley will be next to me and this will be just one of the thousands of dreams that I've had over the last 17 years."   
"Sweetheart it isn't a dream I promise."   
"How do you know?"   
"Because. I love you too much to lie to you."   
"Angel." 

Their pace sped up and Buffy knew she was close but there was one thing that she needed.   
"Huh"   
"Bite me." 

Buffy felt blunted teeth against her neck. She let out a small scream of pleasure. All of a sudden she felt Angels teeth become razor sharp and they sunk deep into her neck. Her Orgasm was the strongest she ever had. It slammed through her. Angel felt her convulsing around him and he let go. He came just as hard as her and they both rode the waves of ecstasy that continued for what seemed like hours. After they had both calmed down Angel drew out of her and licked the wound closed. Buffy turned to him. 

"What was that?"   
"I'm sorry. I thought that I could keep control."   
"Angel I can feel your heart. You walk in sunlight. Crosses, holy water, it has no effect." 

Angel nodded slowly 

. "So how did you just bite me?"   
"I'm human but the powers somehow let me keep my demon face. They said it would help. So when you asked me to bite you I thought that I might be able to keep it back and keep up the completely human pretence. It didn't work. You just looked so beautiful I didn't want to hold back." 

Buffy smiled and cupped his cheek. 

"Oh my love. Don't ever lie to me again okay? Do you have any idea how happy I am? Do you know that I love showing off my scar. Riley hated it but I showed it off whenever I could. I am so proud of my scar. It reminded me that there was a thing called love in the world and that with some people it never fades. You opened the wound and let it bleed. You just gave me a reason to continue sowing it off. Not only does love never fade but passion can make love stronger and visible to the world."   
"Okay. Then I guess I have nothing to apologise for."   
"That's right."   
"There is one thing I want to apologise for. I'm sorry for not doing this sooner." 

Angel got off the bed and went down on one knee. 

"Buffy Anne Summers, Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife? Officially that is." 

Buffy got off the bed and knelt in front of him. 

"Angel there is only one thing that will make me happier and that is to have Ora be a bridesmaid."   
"Is that yes?"   
"Of course it is my love."   
"Thank you so much." 

Angel took Buffy into his arms and they got back into bed where they stayed till sunset.


	11. Ch 11

Ch. 11 

They walked back to the mansion as the sun set. They even managed to get in a staking on the way there. They stood on the doorstep and kissed before walking inside. Everyone looked up as Angel took Buffy's jacket and went to put it in the bedroom. They all looked exhausted. Willow looked up and smiled. 

"Hey. We have a list of over two hundred demons but we aren't sure where it's going to go down." 

Angel sat down on the couch and Buffy sat on his lap. They picked up the list and scanned it quickly. Buffy let the list flutter to the floor and leant her head against Angels shoulder. She was about to speak when she heard a collective gasp. She looked up. Finally Giles spoke. 

"Buffy why didn't you mention that you were attacked. Are you okay? Oh God Angel why didn't you protect her."   
"I think I speak for both of us when I say huh?" Buffy was utterly confused.   
"Buffy you've been bitten." Cordelia whispered.   
"Oh that. Let's just say Angel's been keeping a few secrets from all of us." 

Everyone looked at him. 

"I've kept my demon visage. The powers said it would help."   
"And Buffy just let you bite her." Wesley was shocked.   
"She asked me too." 

Spike raised his eyebrows. 

"Work fast don't you peaches?"   
"So would you if you'd gone without for 19 years." 

While understanding shone in everyone's eyes confusion shone in Xanders. 

"What hasn't he had in 19 years?" 

The room went silent with red as the main color. Finally Anya spoke up. 

"He hasn't had sex with Buffy in 19 years."   
"Actually that's incorrect." Buffy said softly. "We haven't had sex in 18 years."   
"How come Un dead boy didn't try to kill us?"   
"They don't know." Angel whispered to Buffy.   
"Long story short. Angel was made human by a demon on thanksgiving. We spent the entire time inside. The Powers said I would die if he stayed human. They turned back time. The day never happened. I was meant to forget. I didn't. Ora is the end result."   
"So the story about Ora being premature is a load of crap. She's Angels." Willow asked.   
"Yup."   
"Cool." 

Buffy stood up. 

"Guys suit up. Weapons, every spell you can find. We're going to fight."   
"Buffy we don't know where this is going to happen much less when." Giles faced his slayer.   
"Actually guys you can all chill for five minutes. Then we leave."   
"Where are we going?" Fred asked. 

Buffy looked at Xander, Willow, Cordelia, Giles, Wesley, Anya and Angel in turn. 

"We're going back to high school."   
"Why high school?" Dawn asked.   
"The hellmouth. Nearly half of these demons were killed on or near it and we've had 3 apocalyptic battles there. It makes sense."   
"We still don't know when it will happen."   
"Tomorrow night."   
"How do you know?" Angel asked.   
"I just do."   
"We have 24 hours, why are we going so early?" Anya asked.   
"I want to set up specific spells that will help out."   
"Like what?"   
'Set up that binding spell we used to trap the hellmouth spawn. I want Willow to set up the ingredients needed for the spell of restoration."   
"But Buffy I'm…"   
"Just in case. Plus Spike has a soul."   
"Point taken."   
"The reversal spell for magic and Hyena possession. We're most likely going to need bat sonar and the exorcism ritual. Living flame, a lot of stakes. Rocket launcher, flame throwers."   
"That's a lot of stuff." Willow murmured   
. "Yeah well that's not all of it. Also. No one eat any chocolate; Keep me away from demons with no mouths."   
"And keep Angel away from shrouds." Gunn called out.   
"Okay. Also if we're lucky the gentlemen and Sweet will turn up at the same time so we won't have to listen to each other sing. But if you do see the gentlemen smash their box and scream." 

For the next 10 minutes they went through each thing on the list giving a brief description and how it was originally killed. After this they set out for the burnt out school. 


	12. Ch 12

Ch. 12 

The LA crew stood a little to the side as the Sunnydale gang looked at the burnout shell that was (and they actually admitted it) the best years of their life. 

"What happened?" Fred asked.   
"We burnt it down." Cordy exclaimed.   
"I can't believe you made me miss this B." 

Everyone spun around and saw Faith standing behind them. Buffy's jaw dropped and she ran to give the younger slayer a hug, which she returned. 

"Faith when did you get out?"   
"I really don't know."   
"Huh?"   
"I fell asleep and a voice told me that I was needed. Next thing I know I'm standing here. I figure it's a good thing I'm here though. I once told you that you couldn't save the world if you're in jail. I didn't think I'd ever see the two bands of warriors here together. What's going down?"   
"Apocalypse." Angel stated.   
"Party. Lemme guess, all the big bad are commin' back and you have to fight them again to win."   
"Yeah." Buffy smiled.   
"God I hoped you were going to tell me it wasn't that bad."   
"Sorry."   
"This is it."   
"No it's not. We'll win."   
"No this is it for me."   
"Faith. I'm not going to stab you again."   
"Buffy. I'm a mistake. Kendra should never have been called. It's because of her I'm the slayer. It's not right. The Powers have decided to take away my powers. I've been inactive for so long they've decided that I'm not needed. It'll be back to the chosen one. You." 

Buffy hugged the younger slayer. 

"Are you okay?"   
"Actually yeah. I realised that I loved the slaying just a little too much. In prison I had to fight to stay alive. I don't want that anymore. What I do want is for my life to be slightly normal."   
"I'll accept that as long as you realise that we are here as friends and we love you. Well at least Angel and I do."   
"So do I." Dawn said coming up.   
"No matter what you will always have a family."   
"Thanks B. Now let's kick some ass."   
"That's the Faith I know." Buffy and Faith headed over to the gang   
"Look who's back on the clock." 

Fred, Gunn and Doyle all greeted Faith like she was their sister. Everyone else however were a little more hesitant. Finally Giles went up to her. 

"You have hurt everyone here very much Faith. Buffy especially, and that isn't something that I am willing to forget easily. But the last 24 hours have proven to me that forgiveness is the key to peace. So I will happily forgive you. Plus Buffy's smiling and there is nothing that I want more."   
"Thanks Giles. Guy's I really am sorry. I personally think that having my powers stripped is punishment enough but I will more than fully understand if you never want to talk to me again." 

Willow came up and hugged Faith. 

"I really like you. But if you hurt my friends again you're in big trouble."   
"Sure thing Red." 

The rest of them hugged Faith in turn and each forgave her. 

"Okay guys." Buffy stated. "Let's rock and roll."


	13. Ch 13

Ch. 13 

6 hour later the gang were sitting on sleeping bags in the middle of the burnt out shell with various spells set up around them. The LA gang and the Sunnydale gang were sitting on opposite sides of the room. Only Buffy and Angel were sitting together. Finally Willow spoke up. 

"Hey guys, when in the last 20 years have you felt complete and utter happiness?" "Green ball of energy." Dawn automatically replied. "The first time i kissed Buffy." Spike muttered then realising what he said banged his head on the floor. Angel growled and pulled Buffy closer.   
"The day i got married." Cordy and Doyle spoke together. They smiled and shared a kiss.   
"I got out of Pylea." Fred stated.   
"Fred told me she loved me." Fred turned a little pink and ducked her head.   
"First time I met Buffy." Giles and Wesley also spoke together. When they realised what happened they both took off their glasses and started to wipe them   
"Seeing Buffy alive." Buffy smiled at Xander.   
"Seeing Xander every day." At this Anya clamped her hand over her mouth.   
"Buffy's 17th."   
"Thanksgiving." Buffy and Angel shared a look.   
"When I became the slayer." Buffy nodded in understanding at Faith   
"Hmm, interesting." Willow grinned. Buffy caught the look and became a little suspicious."   
"Willow what did you do?"   
"Nothing."   
"Willow."   
"Well nothing much. Just a little truth spell."   
"I'm gonna have to kill you Will."   
"It'll only last for half an hour."   
"Lucky for you."   
"Okay next question"   
"I don't wanna answer any questions." Dawn mumbled.   
"Guys, we all know that any answer Buffy and Angel gives will be about them." Cordy grinned.   
"That's not true." Buffy frowned.   
"Fine. When was the time you felt complete and utter sadness?"   
"Fine you win, my prom."   
"See." Cordy looked around in glee.   
"Well what do you want to do?" Gunn asked 

A gleam came into Cordelia's eye. 

"Truth or Dare."   
"No. I draw the line at truth or dare." 

Cordelia tried to stare Buffy down but failed. 

"Fine, then what do you suggest?"   
"How about we tell each other something that no one here knows."   
"Okay." Doyle shrugged. "But who goes first?"   
"I will." Buffy said quietly, "Um...I may be pregnant."   
"WHAT?" Angel shouted.   
"Well we didn't use any protection and I just counted and it is a possibility that I'm pregnant." 

Buffy looked up at Angel and saw pain in his eyes. She took his hand and took a stab at what he was thinking. 

"If I am it won't be Riley's. We hardly ever had unprotected sex and we haven't been together in months. If I am pregnant it's yours." 

When relief overshadowed the pain Angel smiled and gave Buffy a big hug. Angel lent down and whispered into her ear. Buffy smiled and nodded. 

"Um my turn. Buffy and I are are getting married, officially that is, I proposed." 

For five minutes Buffy and Angel had to suffer the torture of hugs and congratulations. Finally everyone sat down again. 

"Okay, who's next?" Buffy asked cheerily.   
"I got one for you." 

The voice came from behind Giles. Standing at the entrance of the burnt out room, Darla and Luke were holding Ora. Behind them stood a hooded figure. He threw off the robe and a gasp came from the Sunnydale gang. 

"You can die." The Master finished. 


	14. Ch 14

Ch. 14 

Willow and Giles came to stand either side of Buffy and Angel. 

"Sweetheart are you okay?" Buffy called   
"Yeah mum, Subway would be nice."   
"You could have fed her." Angel spat.   
"Oh Angelus," Darla purred, "We offered to feed her but she wouldn't eat with us."   
"What were you having?" Fred asked.   
"Oh you know, A nice young five year old."   
"You bitch, Give her back Darla."   
"Now Angel, why would you care?" The Master asked.   
"You still care for the little Slayer?" Luke asked   
"Oh how sweet." The master cooed. 

Angel stood up to his full height. 

"I more than care for Buffy. Now give my daughter back."   
"Your daughter. No this is the Slayers."   
"She's our daughter." Buffy replied.   
"Vampires can't have children Angel, you know that."   
"Um Master, that's not exactly true." Darla looked at the ground.   
"What do you mean?" Luke asked   
"Hi mum." 

Everyone looked behind them to see Connor standing there. 

"Connor. what are you doing here?" Cordelia asked.   
"Wait," Fred spoke up, "Did you fall asleep and wake up here?"   
"Yeah."   
"Buffy, what have you started?" Doyle asked a little exasperated.   
"It wasn't my fault." Buffy defended herself   
"You started the sleep travel thing." Xander retorted "What the hell is going on?" The Master shouted.   
"Hell." a voice declared. 

All of a sudden Luke and Darla disappeared. The Master spun around to find Alex and Wesley standing behind him. Ora ran to the group and found herself in the biggest group hug ever. Buffy, Angel, Connor and Gunn went to the weapons stack and in a perfectly synchronised motion, turned around and the Master found four crossbows aimed at his chest. Buffy handed hers to Doyle and grabbed a stake. She walked up to the Master and started to circle him. 

"What did you think you were trying to prove by kidnapping my kid?"   
"I didn't kidnap her. Well I did but not from you."   
"What are you saying?" Giles asked   
"I had Luke take her from a bunch of demons and Vamps. They are outside actually."   
"Why aren't you with them?" Cordelia mused. 

The Master didn't answer. Buffy turned and walked back to Angel. As she did she flung the stake backwards. 

"This is so annoying." The Master turned to dust. "I mean why didn't they try and kill us?"   
"Maybe they're waiting." Fred spoke up.   
"But for what?" Connor asked.   
"That pisses me off." Buffy muttered.   
"Well let's go and find out what they're waiting for." Spike headed for the door.   
"Not that." Buffy told him, "Last time I killed him I died, this time I broke a nail."   
"Ah the trauma of being the Slayer." Willow smiled   
"Tell me about it."   
"So are we going to find out what's holding up the fight?" Faith asked.   
"Well let's stand just inside the door." Giles spoke, "Because we all moved in here for the time being none of the vamps can get in."   
"What 'bout the demons?" Gunn asked   
"Protection spells."   
"Alright then." 

The gang walked to the main entrance and looked out. 

"Oh my." Wesley explained 

Stretching out down the road and over the front lawn of the school, a major battle was raging. Everywhere they looked vamps were turning to dust, demons were being beheaded or banished and the once green yet slightly charred grass was splattered with various colors. 

"Blood." Spoke murmured.   
"What on earth is going on?" Someone asked. 

Suddenly Ora burst out laughing. Everyone took two steps backward. 

"Possession can't be ruled out." Alex claimed   
"No I'm not possessed; one of the vamps just went through what happened to get to this." She indicated the mess around her.   
"And?" Buffy asked   
"It seems they all turned up at the same time but instead of fighting together they all want individual credit for your death. So they're killing each other in the hopes that one will be left with no competition."   
"So basically they're fighting over whom will kill me."   
"Uh huh." 

Xander started laughing and ran back inside. About ten minutes later he came back with popcorn and a chair 

"What are you doing?" Anya asked   
"Getting comfortable. I don't want to miss this it's to funny." 

The others shrugged and did the same thing. After a while Willow got up and went inside. Next thing they heard a huge crash. Everyone jumped and Willow sat back down as if nothing had happened. 

"What the hell was that?" Dawn asked   
"Janus."   
"Huh?" Dawn was confused.   
"I just saw Ethan die so I figured that threat was over and done with."   
"Good point." Cordy replied, "Hey by the way what did you all dress up with next time?"   
"Well Buffy was little red riding hood with weapons, Oz was God, Xander was James Bond or a cool waiter guy and I was Joan of Ark."   
"Interesting choices." Cordy approved   
"What are you talking about?" Fred asked   
"One Halloween they all got changed into what they were dressed as." Angel supplied   
"Yeah it was pretty _bad_." Buffy gave a little smile that quickly turned into a frown.   
_"What the hell is going on?"_ Cordelia mouthed.   
_"Crap."_ Spike said   
_"The Gentlemen."_ Buffy embellished   
_"I have no idea how you survived this"_ Angel told Buffy.   
_"It is kinda annoying."_ She replied 

Buffy looked over at Willow and saw her best friend in tears. 

_"What's up?"   
"It's the day the Gentlemen turned up that I met Tara."   
"Oh."   
"I loved her so much. I still do." _

Buffy got up and gave her friend a hug. 

_"She's still with you."   
"I know. But I still miss her."   
"And you always will. That's the beauty of love."_ Buffy glanced at Angel. _" No__ matter what you will always remember them."_   
_"I just want her so much."_   
"Hey I can talk again." Cordelia claimed completely unaware of the silent exchange that proceeded her comment. Willow sniffled and Alex gave her a big hug.   
"Y-you know the way you guys are carrying on, you'd th-think that I was never coming b-b-back." 

Willow promptly fainted in shock an Alex couldn't move. 

"Oh my gosh Tara. What are you doing here?" Buffy gushed   
"I o-once did some s-s-serious damage to you, well almost did some serious damage to you. S-so here I am. But I'm n-not t-t-trying to kill you." 

Buffy got up and gave her a big hug. The entire gang including Spike followed. Alex got up and Tara held him. Giles had never seen him so emotional before. After several long minutes he let go and went over to the others. Finally Tara walked over to Willow who was still on the ground. She knelt down beside her and stroked her hair. 

"Baby, sweetheart wake up." 

When Willow didn't wake up she frowned. 

"I guess I shocked her a little too much." 

Buffy and Angel nodded. 

"Xander can you help me?"   
"What do you need?"   
"Sit her up against the wall and hold her."   
"I'm not threatened." Anya called out and once again clamped a hand over her mouth.   
"What are you going to do?" Dawn asked   
"Talk to her via magic." 

Once Willow was stable Tara sat down a little way away from her and closed her eyes. After a few minutes Willow began to stir. Tara shook herself and smiled, at that moment willow woke up. 

"Tara?"   
"Yeah baby."   
"Are you really here?"   
"Yes."   
"Oh God I've missed you."   
"I know, believe me I know." 

With that the two Wicca's got up and ran to each other. After a few passionate kisses they were content just to hold each other. Willow was reluctant to let go, as was Tara. 

"So w-what's going on?" 

After Tara had been caught up everyone sat in silence for about ten minutes, suddenly Faith got up and flung a stake into the confusion. A vamp turned to dust. At every ones questioning look she shrugged. 

"I needed to kill one."   
"How is she going to cope without powers?" Giles asked Buffy who in turn shrugged and smiled. 

Angel had a sinking feeling that the worst was yet to come. This was all too easy. He was worried about his little slayer. He hadn't just got her back to lose her again. Angel began to brood and Buffy and Cordelia rolled their eyes at each other. Spike got up and moved his chair further back. Dawn looked up in question. 

"It's okay little bit, the suns about to come up." 

Just as he said this, the first rays of light hit the gardens. One by one vamps scattered, most of them turning to dust on the way, and a few demons melted. 

"That was the easiest slay ever." Buffy said to Faith who grinned and raised an eyebrow.   
"Hungry?" 

Buffy laughed and turned to Angel 

"Maybe later." 

With that everyone got up and went inside to sleep (Or try to). Over the road under some bushes, a figure cloaked in black crouched near the sewer entrance watching the gang file inside. He gave an evil grin and spoke one word before jumping into the hole. The word echoed down the tunnel: 

"Soon."


	15. Ch 15

Ch. 15 

All through that day, Angel had a bad feeling about what was going on. Every time the feeling grew he gripped Buffy tighter. By 6am, Buffy could hardly breathe. 

"Angel. Angel please wake up. Please!" 

At the sound of her voice, Angels eyes flew open and his grip loosened. 

"Im sorry."   
"Its ok." Buffy reassured him. "Did you have a bad dream?"   
"No I'm just worried is all. What time is it? 

Buffy got up and put a jacket on. 

"My guess, 6am."   
"How is it possible that we've slept for 24 hours?"   
"I got Willow and Tara to put a sleeping spell on all of us last night. I know that we're going to need complete rest for the coming battle." 

Angel nodded then watched Buffy curiously 

"Where are you going?"   
"*We're* going to have a look at something?"   
"Oh we are?" Angel asked getting up and grabbing his jacket.   
"Yes." Buffy stated while getting the blanket off the floor. She carried it outside with Angel following. 

It was still dark as Buffy lead the way up the hill behind the mansion. Amazingly there were no demons on the way up. At the top Angel looked around. 

"Buffy, why are we here?"   
"Angel, I've had this hill officially named 'Miracle Hill'"   
"Officially?"   
"yeah. I actually hold a lot of power in this town. I saved the mayors entire family from a gang of vamps and in thanks he offered me anything. So I asked that this hill be named Miracle Hill and he gave me the keys to the mansion."   
"So why are we here?"   
"Angel I named this hill because on Christmas day 17 years ago, a miracle happened. It snowed. It has never snowed here before. Ever. And it hasn't since. I would have died if the sun had shone that day. But it snowed and I got to keep you. Now, because of that miracle I have you and I have given birth to our daughter. Apart from the mansion, this hill is my solitude. The one place I feel closest to you. No one comes up here. Or if they do I don't know about it. " 

Angel took her hands and kissed her. 

"Buffy I'm sorry about that Christmas I real…"   
"Shh." Buffy put a finger over his lips. "That's not why I bought you here. I bought you here to show you another miracle." 

Buffy turned and looked out over Sunnydale just as she had done on that Christmas day so long ago. Angel turned with her and looked out over the peaceful (and in some parts especially in front of the school, not so peaceful) town. After a few moments he gasped as he watched the sun begin to rise. He watched as the town became easier to see. He watched as the sky changed colors to suit the intensity of the suns light. Angel came up and placed his arms around Buffy's waist and together they welcomed in the new day 

"I love sunrise." Buffy continued, "Every nightmare, every dark feeling fades away with the night." 

Angel kissed her head and took the blanket from her hands. He spread it out on the ground and pulled Buffy down into his embrace. 

"You're my miracle." He whispered in her ear, "Seeing you in the light is a miracle for me. But I do have to say that I am quite disappointed that you lied to me." 

Buffy looked up at him in confusion. 

"What do you mean? I thought that you had forgiven me for not telling you about Ora."   
"Not that my love, you lied when you told me that you didn't look that good in direct light. You look like an Angel. Beauty personified." 

Buffy smiled and settled back into his embrace. Angel stroked her hair and placed kisses over as much of her skin that he could reach. After a few minutes, he noticed that Buffy's breathing had become deep and even. Chuckling, Angel laid down on the blanket and positioned Buffy so that she was using him as a pillow. Angel sat lay there for what seemed like hours, just watching her sleep. Eventually he fell asleep as well, lulled by the simultaneous beating of their hearts. 

A few hours later, Buffy stirred as she felt the sun directly hit her face. She rolled over and came into direct contact with Angel's chest. Mumbling a little in surprise she pushed herself up onto her elbows and smiled as she watched her love sleeping in the sun. After a few minutes of intense gazing on her part, Buffy gently shook Angel so that he would wake up. He opened his eyes and immediately closed them again from the suns glare. After shielding his eyes he looked up at a smiling Buffy. He grabbed her arm and pulled her down to the ground before tickling her relentlessly. 

"Oh my God stop. Please stop."   
"Are you begging my love?" Angel smiled   
"Yes,*please* stop. Please."   
"Who do you love, come on who do you love?" Angel teased. 

Buffy stopped moving and looked at him seriously. 

"You, only you. Always."   
"You're the only one I love as well. Forever and always, my soulmate." 

Buffy burst into tears and Angel just held her. Finally she got up. 

"Come on, we had better go back and see what kind of mess they've left us."   
"yeah I was just thinking that it was probably a bad idea to leave Cordy and Xander in the same room together for to long." 

Buffy giggled and took Angels hand. 

"Yeah. Do you think they can go for a day without fighting?"   
"Doubtful. Very doubtful." 

It was a 20 minute walk back to the school. In that time, Buffy and Angel were talking about the most stupid things they could think of. Past memories, jokes, anything to keep the tension down. They stopped about a mile away and pulled out the sword that they had taken with them when they had left that morning. The rounded the corner and Buffy frowned. 

"Where is everyone?"   
"Or everything." Angel stated 

There were hundreds of dead bodies and dust but no actual living thing anywhere. 

"Maybe they all killed each other." Buffy told him hopefully.   
"Where has wishful thinking got us in the past?"   
"Good point." 

They walked very carefully up the steps of the school, looking everywhere for a sign that they were in danger. Once inside the building they mad a dash for the library. Just inside the doors, Buffy stopped in confusion. 

"And again I ask where everyone is?" 

She noticed a hunched up figure in a black coat over by her and angels sleeping bags. 

"Hey you. What are you doing here?" 

The figure straightened up and Buffy and Angel on instinct moved into a patch of sunlight and assumed a fighters stance. The figure chuckled and turned to face them. Buffy gasped and covered her mouth in shock. 

"This isn't possible. There is no way this is possible. Angel how?" 

Buffy looked at Angel who was staring wide eyed at the crossbow that was pointed directly at him. A bolt was fired and it landed quite deeply in his shoulder. Two more bolts were fired in quick succession. One landed in his stomach and the other came pretty close to the heart. He collapsed in pain pulling Buffy down with him. Buffy held Angel in fear as the figure came up and held the crossbow directly over Angels heart. 

"Please don't." Buffy pleaded   
"But lover, aren't you glad to see me?" Angelus asked


	16. Ch 16

Ch. 16

Buffy pressed down hard on one of the wounds to try and stop the bleeding. She turned to Angelus who was grinning down at her.

"How Could You?"

"Oh Lover, how could I not? I mean he was standing there all weak and helpless. It's the perfect revenge. You killed him once but he still came back. So I'm going to finish the job."

Angelus threw down the crossbow and picked up Angels discarded sword

"And once he's dead, you and I will be together forever."

Buffy's eyes narrowed

"What did you say?"

"Oh come on Buff, was there ever any doubt in your mind? Did you really think that I wouldn't turn you? You my sweet would be my greatest victory."

Buffy gently placed Angel on the ground, wincing as he called her name in pain. She leapt to her feet brandishing her sword in front of her.

"Let's finish this."

"Oh my love, are you really that eager to die?"

"I'm not the one that's going to die."

"Don't be so sure."

With that he bought the sword down in an arc that had Buffy not jumped out of the way, would have done some serious sliceage on her arm. Buffy shook her head to clear it before running at her greatest enemy. 

They matched each other blow for blow, the swords echoing through the abandoned building. Buffy swung at Angelus then lunged at him knocking him over. They rolled from the force with which she hit him. He landed on top of her pinning her to the ground. She struggled to get up but failed

"What are you fighting me for Buff? If I remember correctly, you like it like this."

"BUFFY!!!" Willow called out.

Angelus looked up at the group standing by the entrance. 

"We bought Doughnuts." Xander called out weakly

Angelus laughed

"Don't worry my boy, I have all the sugary substance I'll ever need right here."

With that Angelus lowered his head ready t take a bite. Buffy pulled her legs up and kicked him off her. She stood up panting.

"Get him out of here." She pointed at her fallen love who had lapsed into unconsciousness

"DAD!" Connor and Ora shouted

"Wait a minute, I'm a dad?" Angelus asked

Buffy turned her head so quick she almost got whiplash. She kicked him in the stomach so hard she sent him flying across the room.

"No Angel is their father. You are in no way related to them."

Getting over the initial shock, Alex, Connor and Hayden all rushed to Angel's Side. They carried him outside. Doyle, Tara and Ora went with them leaving the original Scooby gang to wonder what was going on. Giles and Xander made to help Buffy but she stopped them with a look. Giles stopped and Xander frowned but nodded in understanding. 

"Isn't someone going to help her?" Cordy asked Giles

"This is B's fight." Faith told them coming up

"Huh?" 

"Buffy has to finish the fight she started 19 years ago." Giles told her patiently as Angelus once again lunged at her

"Where are the others?" buffy called out.

"Spike went to his crypt for more blood. I'm guessing he got caught by the sun." Xander told her.

"Wesley and Dawn are waiting for more Jelly's and Fred and Gunn went to find tacos." Willow finished

"Cool."

"We'll be going now." Cordelia told her and began pulling Xander out of the building

"You. Do. That."

Each of her words were punctuated with the clash of swords. Once they had gone, Angelus stopped fighting and laughed.

"Oh buff, do you really think that you are going to beat me? The only thing that had me beaten last time was Willows little spell. And that is not going to work again because Angel and I are two separate entities. You will never defeat me. I am more powerful than you little girl. I will win. I will always win"

At this comment, Buffy's eyes widened in realisation

"I was wondering if you would show up."

"And here I am."

"I bet you were really pissed that Angel didn't die. Maybe a little annoyed that the powers sent a snow storm."

"It did annoy me."

"So you decide to start a little apocalypse so that you could have another excuse to kill him."

"It worked in theory."

"Everything works in theory. So why kill him? Why kill Angel?"

"But lover, this is about the both of you. The powers best champions. The best slayer in all of history and the vampire who defies all lore to fight the good fight. I believe that you were once told that together you are strong but alone you are weak. You were told that the day that I was turned human. Why do you think that you were sent to Angel. Together you can do the powers some real good. But alone…"

"You have never been human."

"No not technically. But I can be any human that I want."

"But you failed. Angel is going to be fine. We have two very powerful Wicca's that can patch him right up."

"You keep telling yourself that. Would it interest you to know that the arrows I shot him with are filled with a variation of that poison that faith shot him with."

"So we give him some of my blood and he'll be ok. I think we've already de ja'd this vu."

"I said variation my love. The only way that Angel can survive is to drain the blood of slayer yes, but this particular poison needs death. You my dear will have to die in order to save him. Well, you or another slayer. So who's life are you going to give up, your's or faith's?"

With that, the First disappeared leaving buffy with the biggest decision of her life.


	17. Ch 17

Ch. 17

Buffy walked slowly out of the building. As she walked she let memories of her past wash over her. She remembered cheerleading and dances. All night study/research session; Proms, classes, ghosts and monsters. ****

Buffy walked out into the sun where she saw her friends, new and old, gathered around Willow, Tara and Angel. Nearly everyone was crying. Willow and Tara were working some kind of spell to try and save Angel.

After a few moments they sat back panting. Willow looked up as buffy walked toward them. 

"Buffy we can't save him, there is nothing Tara and I can do. Angelus has hit him with a type of poison that I have never seen before. We can't save him."

Willow broke down and both Tara and Xander rushed to hold her. 

"I can save him." Buffy said quietly

Giles looked at her sharply

"What do you mean?"

"That wasn't Angelus, it was The First. It told me that it hit Angel with a variation of the poison that Faith used on Angel."

Everyone except the original Scooby gang looked at faith in confusion. Finally Cordelia spoke up.

"So he has to drain you again."

"WHAT!" Ora shouted at her mum.

"When I poisoned Angel," Faith began, "The cure was the blood of the Slayer. Buffy tried to bring me to him and that's how I ended up in a coma. Buffy fed herself to angel instead and she almost died."

"We could set up a blood transfusion this time instead" Giles suggested

"Yeah, a litre or two and a cookie and everyone will be okay." Xander supplied

Dawn looked at buffy who was standing silently. She frowned at her sister as she came to a realisation.

"Buffy you said variation. What kind of variation?"

Buffy looked at her sister and let the first tear fall,

"The first said that this type of poison required death to work. The death of a slayer at the hands of the vampire. Angel is going to need to drain me to live."

The group stood in stunned silence. Finally Faith stepped toward Angel and began to kneel down. Buffy raced forward and stopped her.

"What are you doing?"

"He needs the blood of a slayer Buffy. I'm here. You don't have to die. I'm willing to die if it helps him. He saved me and now I want to return the favour."

"Faith you can't. I won't let you."

"B you don't really have a choice. I'm okay with dieing; I have nothing to live for. No family. Plus I'm still on the wanted list so…hey, it'll be cool. I'm going to miss you though." Faith said quietly 

Buffy shook her head and started to cry.

"No Faith I can't let you do that. I have to be the one to do this."

"Don't make me hit you Buffy. Please just let me go."

Buffy pushed her away almost frantically.

"No you can't. I can't be parted from him."

Wesley, Giles and Alex gasped and Willows eyes widened. Cordelia narrowed her eyes at them

"What's going on?"

Buffy was crying too hard to explain. Giles went over and gave her a hug before turning to the group.

"Buffy and Angel are both connected. When Angel drank from Buffy a connection was made that isn't normal between Vampire and Human. It is the same bond that connects a vampire and their sire."

Wesley stepped forward and took over.

"That bond has never existed between a human and a vampire before, Especially a Master vampire such as Angel. When they are near each other they can feel each other. Angel hasn't drained anyone since Buffy. He may have drunk but he has never drained. That is only in part because of the soul. It is mainly because of the bond."

Both watchers turned to Alex.

"I was sent to Sunnydale not only to be Buffy's watcher but also to keep an eye on the both of you. The breaking of the bond would be detrimental to both Buffy and Angel. Vampires can survive the loss of a sire because they have no soul and they are essentially dead. Angel would die right along with Buffy if he drained another human basically because of the soul. When Angel was Angelus, he hurt Buffy but not in the way he would have had his soul still been in residence."

Willow looked at Faith and smiled apologetically.

"If Angel drains you, the connection between himself and Buffy will be severed. They will no longer have that bond. Buffy at least will die any way as a result of the new bond formed between you and Angel. Angel would continue to live only because of the new bond established between the two of you."

Faith looked confused.

"But if he drains me, A new bond is established, then I die, then he dies because I die? I don't get it."

"All three of you would die. Buffy would die because her heart wouldn't be able to handle the loss of her one true love. Angel would die from the loss of both his love and the bond formed between the both of you, and you would die from the bond formed between you and Angel."

"Confusing…but I get it."

"But won't both Buffy and Angel die from Buffy dieing anyway?" Dawn asked

"No." Giles told them, "Angel won't die because Buffy died out of love not because she has to."

Everyone had tears streaming down their faces.

"I don't want you to die again." Dawn told Buffy.

"Oh Dawn it'll be okay. I promise. Everything will be okay. I love you so much." Buffy said through her tears.

Buffy friends all lined up and waited for their turn to say goodbye to her. They weren't able to say goodbye last time and they were not going to miss out this time. 

Buffy was well aware of the limited amount of time but she had to say goodbye to everyone.

Willow came up and pulled Buffy into the biggest hug on record. Willow sobbed into Buffy's shoulder, drenching the slayers shirt.

"I love you Will. I always have and I always will. You and Xander are my best friends. Please take care of Ora and Angel."

"I will Buffy, I promise, I'll protect them with everything I have."

Tara came up to take Willow away. Buffy stopped her.

"Take care of Willow. I know how much you love each other. Make that love last. Please Tara. It's all I ask of you. Please keep that love alive."

Tara nodded and led Willow away. Xander came up and punched Buffy on the arm.

"I loved you before him."

"I know Xander. Thankyou."

She lent up and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Stay with Anya. Marry her. It's been long enough. She really wants to marry you. She loves you so much Xander. Please marry her."

"I love her as well. So I have your consent?"

"You have my entire blessing. I'll watch over your wedding and your future."

"Goodbye Buff. I'll help him through."

"Thankyou.

With that Anya and Faith came up.

"Hey guys. So what's happening?"

"You can't have Xander."

"Anya go and marry him. I know that you want to, so does he. Trust me."

Anya's eyes widened and she ran back to Xander. Faith looked at the ground and then back up at her friend.

"I'll look after the big guy for you. I'm sorry that I tried to take your place."

"It's okay. You didn't know."

"So we're five by five?"

"What does that mean?"

"Nah, if I tell you that I'll have to kill you."

Buffy smiled then pulled the younger slayer into a hug. 

"You be careful. You're going to be the Slayer now. Tough job, Think you can handle it?"

"Hey, I always was better than you."

"Whatever."

Faith moved off and Ora and Hayden walked up

"Hey guys. Remember to clean up after breakfast and eat healthy. I don't want a fat family."

"I'll take care of her Buffy."

"Mum, I don't want you to go. I love you so much." 

Ora clung to her mum and Buffy held onto her. 

"Oh baby. I love you so much, don't ever doubt that. I love you with my entire being. I love you as much as I love your dad. Take care of him. Everyone says they will look after him but what he really needs is family." Buffy beckoned to Connor who came over, "You two are the only biological family that Angel has. Take care of him. I wish I was able to give the both of you more than my love, but I'm afraid at this point, it's all that I have to give."

"At this point Buffy, that's enough. You've always been like a mother to me and now that you know the truth about Darla, I love you even more. You were the one that kept dad alive all these years, just the knowledge that you were alive and safe was enough to keep him going. Thankyou."

 "Oh Connor." 

She reached out and placed a hand on his cheek then drew them both into a hug

Hayden took Ora's hand and turned to go.

"Oh and Hayden, about that thing that you and I talked about..."

"Yeah?"

"Go ahead. Tell Angel that I approved."

"Thankyou so much Buffy, Thankyou."

Hayden pulled Buffy into a quick hug before taking Ora over to where Angel was laying. His breathing was becoming shallower, they didn't have much time.

All of the LA gang came up as a group. Of all of them, only Cordelia and Wesley had had any real contact with buffy for an extended period of time but over the last 3 days, they had all grown to love the blond slayer.

Gunn, Fred and Doyle all came up and gave her a big group hug.

"I want to thank all of you for taking care of Angel all these years. I hope that you all continue to do so. I may get a little annoyed if I find out that you aren't."

"Don't worry Buffy. He'll be fine." Doyle tried to comfort her

"Well I don't know about fine but he'll continue to breath." Gunn told her

"Yeah. We'll just feed him tacos." Fred told her with a grin

Buffy quirked an eyebrow at her but smiled.

Cordy came rushing through the group and slapped buffy across the face before puling her into a hug

"What am I going to do with a mega brooding boss huh? Do you know how long it takes him to recover after you visit? Oh God Buffy I don't want you to do this. I know you have to but I have to try and plead with you, for Angel's sake."

"Sorry Cordy. I have to save him. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I didn't."

"I know I know."

"Just tell him that I loved him and I'm sorry that I couldn't give birth to our new baby."

Cordelia broke into fresh tears and ran from Buffy into Doyle's waiting arms. Wesley walked up and took Buffy's hand.

"My dear girl, it was such an honour to have once been your Watcher. I'm sure that in the future they will write great things about you. You are a wonderful girl and Angel is the luckiest man in the entire world to have you. I'm sure he knows that."

Buffy's tears flowed harder as she enveloped Wesley in a hug which he gratefully returned.

"Take care of the LA gang. You are a good leader Wes. You will do great things I'm sure of it."

"I could do nothing greater than to be your watcher Buffy. That was the greatest privilege the powers could give me."

Wesley tried to compose himself and failed. Giles came up and laid a hand on the younger mans back. Wesley nodded and walked over to his fallen boss. Giles could do nothing except fall to his knees and cry into Buffy's embrace. Buffy tried to calm him down but ended up failing as she sunk to her knees and wrapped her arms around him.

"Oh Giles I'm sorry. I have to do this. I can't watch him die again, I just can't."

"Buffy I know. Please don't apologise. I love you so much my daughter, I love you so much."

"Oh Rupert, I love you as well. You are me father, my mentor, my friends. Please don't mourn me. I'm going out saving my family. Just like every other time. Please do me a favour."

"For you my dear girl anything."

"Don't let him do anything to himself. I know that he will try. Tell him that everything will be okay and that we will be together someday. Tell him that He needs to look after our family. I want him to train Ora and I want him to live out his life as if I was standing next to him. Tell him that I love him and that I will always be with him. I'll always be with you."

Giles pulled Buffy impossibly closer before releasing her. Willow and Xander came over and helped Buffy to her feet. The helped her over to Angel who was so still for a minute Buffy thought that she was to late but she could sense the faint pulse underneath his skin. 

Buffy kneeled down and kissed Angel before opening his mouth enough to get some blood into it. She closed her eyes and when she opened them she pulled the miniature knife that she was using to hold her hair up with out of her hair and down onto her wrist. Taking a deep breath she quickly and without hesitation cut her wrist open and let the blood flow. Willow let out a small cry at the site of the blood.

Buffy held her wrist over Angel's mouth and let her blood drip down his throat, after a few moments she noticed that his pulse was getting stronger. Eventually he was strong enough to open his eyes and sit up a little. Not noticing his crying friends, Angel smiled at the site of Buffy looking over him.

"Hey baby. I didn't think that I would ever see you again."

 "I'll always be with you. Now bite me."

Not knowing what was at stake, Angel did as he was told and moved his mouth from her wrist to her neck. Gently he bit down and let blood stream down his throat. Buffy closed her eyes and smiled as she let the sensations wash over her. 

Their audience watching knew that this was a private moment but couldn't bring themselves to look away.

Angel drank heavily. What with the state he was in and the taste of Buffy's blood, he was practically lost to the world. He had no real sense of what he was doing except that he was once again joined to his love.

Buffy was breathing heavily as her lungs sought for air and her body tried to fight against the lose of blood. Eventually Buffy felt her heart slow down. Angel, finally sensing what was happening tried to pull away. With the last bit of strength she could muster, Buffy clamped down on his head, forcing him to drink. Angel struggled but was still powerless to fight the waves of ecstasy that flowed over the both of them. 

After what seemed like hours but was in reality only a few minutes, Buffy's grip loosened and she became limp. Angel swallowed one more mouthful before having the strength to pull away. He sat there a moment before looking down at the girl in his arms. His eyes widened in shock and he automatically raced to find a heartbeat. When he couldn't find one he started CPR on her.

"Help me." He called out to the group standing before him. When nobody made a move to go near him he looked up and saw them all in tears. "Why won't you help me?"

"Angel. She's gone." Willow sobbed. "She's dead."

"What!" 

Looking down once more he saw the two holes in her neck and all at once he could taste and feel the sweetness of her blood rushing around inside of him.

"*NOOOOOOOOO!"

His voice echoed out into the dusk. The setting sun a blood red and the clouds a dusty pink. Angel looked at Giles and got up rushing toward him. Alex, Gunn and Doyle managed to get to him before he could tear the old man apart limb for limb.

"WHY DIDN"T YOU STOP ME!? YOU COULD HAVE STOPPED ME!"

"Angel No, please."

Angel turned at the sound of Dawn's voice

"Angel, she died saving you. She wouldn't want us all fighting now. Please don't fight."

"What do you mean she died saving my." He asked through clenched teeth.

"Dad." Ora came up softly, "Angelus was really the first. He hit you with the same poison that Faith hit you with. Except this time, it required the death of a slayer to activate the antidote."

Faith came up and rested her hand on Angels shoulder.

"I tried to feed myself to you but she wouldn't let me. Something about a bond, I don't know."

"The blood bond." Angel whispered

"She didn't want to break that connection between you and her." Giles croaked out, "She died for you Angel. She died so that you could have life."

"But why? Why me? I don't want to live without her, I can't live without her. She is my life."

Angel fell down and cried over the fallen Slayer. Dawn, Ora and Connor all came up and sat down next to him.

"Angel, Buffy once told me that the hardest thing in the world is to live in it. And that I had to be brave and to live for her. She told me that as she died saving the world. She died in my place and a part of me has never forgiver her for it. But now I say the same thing to you on her behalf. Please live Angel, It's what she wanted."

Ora and Connor both wrapped their arms around their dad

"Dad please, we've lost our mother, we can't lose our father as well."

Angel de-tangled himself from his children's arms and lifted buffy into his arms. Alone he walked toward the mansion and up onto 'Miracle Hill'. He stood there all night not moving, not speaking, just holding his lost love in his arms. As the new day arrived he held her up toward the rising sun and asked for one more miracle before collapsing from exhaustion in a heap, Buffy still in his arms


	18. Ch 18

Ch. 18

About an hour after sunrise, Ora walked up miracle hill to try and find her father. Seeing his crumpled form laying on the hill top, she rushed up to him. After making sure he was okay, she waited for him to wake up. Several hours later, Angel finally stirred. Angel looked up with tear stained cheeks and pulled his daughter into his arms.

Ora held onto him and together they mourned for a loved one, eventually Angel got up and once again pulled Buffy into his arms and together with Ora, he made his way down the hill into the mansion. The entire gang was waiting for him to return, Including Spike. Angel went inside and placed Buffy down on the big double bed which had been remade with clean white sheets. 

One by one, the gang came in and stood around the bed. Even though Buffy no longer had a head stone (they had it pulled out years earlier) none of them were wiling to go ahead to make funeral arrangements. They just couldn't bring them selves to do it. 

All through the day, people went in and out of the room; the only person that stayed was Angel. No matter how hard any of them tried they couldn't get Angel to leave the room. He just sat staring out the window.

Spike came in and laid a single white rose on the pillow next to Buffy.

"Are you going to tell me that this is what she wanted?" Angel asked with out turning around.

"No, I'm going to tell you that she was a great girl, and a bleeding idiot for saving you."

"Well you certainly have a different opinion."

"Yeah well, I'm also a couple of decades older than them."

"She gave herself up for me again. Why does she keep doing that?"

"Because you moron, she loves you. There is nothing greater than love. No other power on this earth can make even the most illogical and irrational thought seem sensible."

"Yeah. I know."

***

"I wish he wasn't so sad."

"You of all people should know that the loss of a loved one bears heavily on a human heart."

"But I never wanted to add more pain to his. Now he blames himself for my death. Just another life that I have ruined by doing what's right."

"Buffy," Jenny said walking up to her, "You have not ruined anyone's lives, all those people standing there mourning you, are there because in some way you have touched their lives. I don't think that you have ruined anyone's life, especially Angel."

"You died because of me; I kinda think that I ruined yours."

"I'm happy where I am Buffy, plus in a way it is all my fault that I died because I never told you about the curse. But Buffy, that is all in the past."

Buffy sighed and walked away. When she had gone Merrick appeared beside Jenny.

"Buffy should not be here. You know this Jenny."

"What am I supposed to do huh? Buffy is grieving to much for me to even comfort her let alone do anything to help her."

"Buffy was to play a part. Her role has not been fulfilled."

"I know that. Just let me think.

***

Giles came in and took over from Spike; none of them were willing to leave Angel alone to much for fear of what he might do.

"Angel, Buffy wouldn't want you to be like this."

"I know that Giles. It took me three months to get over her death last time. This time she died in my arms, literally, how do you think that makes me feel."

"Angel, I will never know what you are going through, but I do know that Buffy forced you to drink from her. And while that is no comfort for you, it should help to ease your pain a little to know that she trusted you enough to make you drink from her."

"You don't have to trust a vampire to make them drink from you."

"Do you really think that Buffy would let just any old vamp bite her? I don't think so. Angel you should just remember the good times that you had with her instead of remembering the bad. You have a family with her."

"Something I never thought that I would ever have, especially with Buffy."

"Yes well, I was quite surprised. I personally never thought that she was Riley's, Ora looks nothing like him."

"I can't turn Vamp anymore."

"What do you mean?"

"My demon visage is gone completely. The powers told me that I would need it. They knew that Buffy was going to die. And they let it happen. Why Giles? Why would they want to take the sun from the earth?"

Giles sat there for a few moments before answering

"I wish that I had an answer but like most things these days, there is no answer."

With that, Giles left Angel to think about what he had said.


	19. Ch 19

Ch. 19

Giles came out of the bedroom and sat on the nearest available space which happened to be the couch that Xander vacated for him.

"How is he?" Cordelia asked

"How do you think?" Giles snapped. Willows eyes snapped open in shock

"Giles!"

"I'm so sorry, to all of you." Giles apologised

"It's okay Giles." Cordelia told him. 

She got up and gave him a hug. Giles was quite surprised but accepted it graciously

"What are we going to do?" Ora asked, "I mean, the last time that we thought Buffy was dead, Willow bought her back, what's to say that something like that isn't going to happen again. I don't mean you Willow" She hastily added when Willow frowned at her, "But what if she somehow comes back, I personally don't want her to crawl out of her own grave again. But we can't leave her in there on the bed. Apart from being unsanitary, it's not healthy for dad. I mean, I miss mum so much, I always will, and I'm not saying that I'm getting over her, like hers was just another death. I need closure. I want my mum to be at peace and at the moment she isn't. I want dad to smile. I want…I want my mum back." 

With that Ora collapsed in the middle of the living room floor sobbing. Hayden came up and wrapped a blanket around her before picking her up and taking her to her room. After he had left Wesley stood up and took Ora's place.

"She's right you know. We can't keep her here forever. But I just can't bring myself to do it this time. I mean, the last time Buffy died we were in an alternate reality. The shock of seeing Willow and her telling us what had happened sent Angel packing. I can't do that to him again. I just can't."

"I know. None of us can." Doyle spoke up.

"Um guys, I don't know whether this will be of any help but I know of a spell that will kind of do a 'Snow White' on her."

Everyone turned to Tara who kind of shrunk back a little at the sudden attention.

"What does that mean?" Faith asked

"Well, in Snow White, when she died, the Dwarfs built her a glass coffin that preserved her until the prince came and kissed her. Now I'm not saying that if I perform this spell then Angel can kiss her and it'll all be okay…"

"But you can preserve her." Wesley summed up.

"Brilliant but gross" Willow told her.

"Do it."

Everyone turned around to look at Angel. None of them had even noticed him standing there. He came in and sat down opposite Tara.

"What does it involve? I'll go and get the ingredients. What are the side effects? No wait that doesn't matter, Just do the spell."

"Hang on a minute Angel, we all have to agree here. What you are talking about goes about all ethics of humanity in a way."

"Fine then Giles. If you can bury her go right ahead, I won't stop you. But I can't do it. I was engaged to her for all of three days. We were going to have a child together."

"You don't know that. Buffy only thought that she *may* be pregnant."

"She was pregnant." Spike confirmed. When everyone looked at him he shrugged, "Vampire thing"

"I know that none of you are with me in this but I love her. I need her with me. If it really is to upsetting for all of you, I'll build an extending room onto the mansion and I'll keep her in there so that none of you have to look at her. But I want her with me."

Gunn got up and went over to Angel.

"Hey man, I'm not really up to this, quite morbid actually but I will help you if you need me."

"Thankyou." 

A few of the gang, mainly the LA sector agreed to help Angel. Finally Giles agreed to allow the spell to take place. 

Within half an hour, Tara had the spell set up and she and Willow were ready to begin. Angel bought Buffy in from the main bedroom and lay her down on the sheet set up in the middle of the living room. 

When Angel had made sure that she was okay, he and Gunn went to the industrial side of Sunnydale and purchased enough glass to build the room in which Buffy was going to lay.

Over the next few days, Angel, Gunn, Alex, Hayden and Connor worked all day, and Spike helped out at night, to get the room finished.

It was joined by a small door to the Main bedroom, the entire room; roof included, was made of glass. Angel bought a Redwood bed and laid Buffy on it in the centre of the room.

The gang for the majority stayed away from Angel while everything was going on. Ora ignored everyone except Angel and Hayden and spent hours in the room just talking to her mum. Sometimes Angel would sit with her and they would both just sit in silence. 

***

A few days after the spell had been performed; Wesley and Giles were sitting in the living room looking over the books that they had bought with them. Doyle came in with a tray of tea for the group who were all lounging around doing nothing.

"What are you doing?" he asked the two British guys

"It's strange. This prophecy claims that all those in hell will come back." Wesley said without looking up

"But has anyone here seen the Mayor, Glory, Adam, that thing that came out of the Hellmouth?" Giles asked them

When nobody answered, Giles and Wesley went back to the books.

"Does that mean that this apocalypse thing isn't over?" Fred asked from Gunn's lap

"Looks like." Ora spoke up.

"And this time we only have one Slayer. Brilliant odds, especially if that hell spawn thing comes back." Faith said

"Who's going to tell Angel?" Gunn asked

When everyone's eyes landed on Ora she sighed and got up to go into see him. Giles grabbed her hand on the way past and looked into her eyes

"Tell him that I'm sorry."

Ora nodded and went into the extended room. Upon entering the room, she found Angel asleep on the bed next to Buffy's still form. She went up and placed a hand gently on his arm

"Dad, wake up."

Angel opened his eyes and looked up at Ora with a smile on his face

"I was dreaming."

"What about?" She asked while sitting on the bed

"You, Buffy and I were all playing on the beach with your new brother or sister."

"I miss her too."

"What's up?"

"Um I'm not to sure if you want to know this but…the apocalypse isn't over."

"What do you mean?" he asked getting up

"Well it seems that some certain big bads, Glory and something called Hellmouth Spawn, among other things haven't come back."

"Great, just great."

Angel put his head in his hands and sighed

"So what are we going to do?" he asked finally

"Well everyones kinda hoping that you have the answer."

"Why me?"

"Because dad, you unlike everyone here, knows how to fight a major battle. You know how to win. You are a champion of the Power That Be, just like mum was. She would have kept fighting and I know that she would have wanted you to keep fighting. You have her strength and love inside of you, pushing you to do what you can to help the world."

Angel looked up with a new fire in his eyes, something that Ora hadn't seen since Buffy's death. Angel got up and gave his daughter a hug.

"Thankyou, for everything."

"Not a prob. How about we go and win this thing."

Together they walked out of the room into the living area. Everyone looked up at their entrance; Connor got up and went to his dad, looking in his eyes he pulled him into an embrace. Cordelia smiled and got up as well. One by one the whole gang got up and participated in a group hug worthy of the Guinness book of World Records.

Once everyone had pulled back, Angel smiled at them all.

"I'm sorry for my behaviour over the last week. Please forgive me."

"Nothing to forgive." Giles told him

"So what do we have? What do we still have to fight?"

"Well, Glory for one."

"Who else?"

"Adam, The Mayor, Hellmouth thing, should I continue?" Giles asked

"In other words, all the things that we've needed two slayers or at least some major help on top of Buffy."

"Exactly, and we don't really know what Glory's going to do if she comes back because for one thing, the portal is no longer accessible."

"Okay. One thing at a time. How long before we can expect company?"

"We don't know. A day, a month, a year. Pick a date any date." Wesley told him after consulting the book he was reading

"Gotcha, well we need to be battle ready, just like before."

"Back to the Hellmouth we go?" Xander asked

"To the Hellmouth."


	20. Ch 20

Ch. 20

"I know what we can do" Jenny told Merrick

***

In the reality where Buffy now resided, It would seem as if only a few days had passed, yet in reality it was nearly three months. Jenny had explained that the opposite occurred to the hell like dimensions where time passed more quickly.

In Sunnydale, not a demon not a god had appeared. Everyone was getting restless, so much so that the LA gang minus Angel had taken to going back to LA twice a week. Angel made the trip every Friday and was back in Sunnydale by Sunday morning. Everyone had gone back to their everyday routine but had been sleeping in the Mansion at night. Angel had taken up a job as the Mythology teacher at UC Sunnydale.

He had in no way gotten over Buffy's death and in some ways he was worse than before. Everyone was worried about both him and Ora who had both practically taken up residence in the glass room.

It was one of the rare occasions that had the entire gang in Sunnydale. Doyle and gunn were preparing to take the trip to LA the next morning but for the moment, everyone was comfortable where they were

"It isn't healthy." Cordy was arguing

"And what are we meant to do?" Willow argued back, "We've tried everything that we can think of. Nothing is going to help Angel get over Buffy and quicker. We just have to wait it out."

"I can't keep waiting. I promised Buffy I would take care of him. We all did. What would she say if she could see him now?"

"I know Cordy. Look, if you can come up with something, be my guest but I have run out of ideas."

"Hey I have an idea." Xander spoke up, "Let's go get doughnuts. I feel the need for sugary substance."

"Of topic Xander." Cordelia frowned

"Well can we go somewhere where the topic of discussion can't hear the topic of discussion?"

Willow and Cordelia glanced at the main room sheepishly and got up with everyone else.

***

Angel and Ora sat in the main room together listening to the argument raging outside.

"I know that they're right." Angel began, "But I just can't let her go. Both times she's died I have always got her back. And this time I keep thinking that the same things going to happen. Like I'm going to wake up with her beside me, three months pregnant and everything would be okay."

"I know, I keep feeling as if she was right here and that she's going to come back."

"I miss her so much, I'm just glad that I have you to remind me of her. You are almost an exact replica of her, except that you have my eyes and hair."

"I'm so glad you are my dad and not Riley. I don't love him like I love you daddy."

Ora crawled into Angels arms and curled up against him. Angel looked down with tears in his eyes. He kissed the top of her head and held her protectively as only a father could.

***

Connor watched Angel and Ora together from just outside the door. He smiled at the picture they made. He held no jealousy for the fact that Angel spent more time with Ora since Buffy's death. Up until 3 months ago, Angel didn't even know that he had a daughter.

He turned around to find a young woman standing at the door. He walked over and talked softly. Although a whole group of people now resided in the mansion, it was still made of concrete and therefore the slightest sound seemed ten times louder than what it actually was.

"Hi. Can I help you?"

"Yeah, is Angel here?"

"He's busy at the moment. Is it something I can help you with? Are you from his class?"

The woman smiled

"Yes I am. I needed some help with some homework, and he said that we could come here if we needed help with it. He wasn't in class yesterday so I couldn't ask then."

"Well, he didn't have classes yesterday so no he wasn't there."

The lady started slightly but quickly recovered

"What I meant is that he wasn't on campus."

"Oh okay. I get it. So are you in his advanced class, you must be. You look too smart to be in his junior class."

The woman laughed

"You're sweet, just like him. Let me guess, you are his son."

"Good guess. So if you are in his advanced class then you must be studying Gods and Greek mythology."

"Yeah, do you know anything about that?"

"Sure I do. Why don't you come in and sit down."

"Thankyou very much."

"Not a problem. Oh, by the way, my name is Connor."

"Hi Connor, my name is Glory."


	21. Ch 21

Ch. 21

For over an hour, Connor sat peacefully with Glory completely un-aware of her true identity. He answered all her questions as best he could. Questions ranging from Angels assignment to more personal questions. Connor was quite taken with the young woman and gladly answered anything asked without really thinking.

"So does Angel have a girlfriend?"

A sad look passed over his features as he thought of his father sitting in the other room

"He did have a wife. She…passed away about three months ago."

Connor was so busy looking at his hands that he missed the look of pure joy in Glory's eyes.

"Was it a vampire?"

Connors head shot up so hard and fast that it was surprising he didn't get whiplash

"What did you say?"

"I asked if she was killed by a vampire. I know all about this little town."

Connor gave a small smile and his eyed widened in shock

"Well, um yes actually. It was a vampire bite."

"Poor girl. Did you get the slayer to track down the vamp?"

Connor was speechless.

"Glory, exactly how much do you know about this town?"

"Oh I knew the slayer. I met her a number of years back. Buffy I think her name was. Who's the new slayer? I know that Buffy probably died, slayers don't live very long."

"No they don't. Buffy was the one and only exception to that rule."

"Oh, Is Buffy still alive? Cool. I would very much like to see her again. I need to return a favour."

"Well, she did die. Buffy was Angels wife."

Glory allowed a little smirk before changing her expression to one of mock sorrow.

"Oh dear. That's terrible. My brother and I are in her debt. It's such a shame we can never repay her."

"What did buffy do for you and…?"

"Ben. Well Lets just say that she kept us on this earth."

"Oh did she save you?"

"Yes and no. I mean, in a way I wouldn't have minded going, but because I stayed, I wanted to return the favour in some way. Now I guess I will never be able to."

Feeling sorry for Glory, Connor took her hand.

"Maybe you could do something for Angel, or Ora."

"Ora?" 

"Yeah, Buffy's daughter."

Glory grinned

"Of course, I had forgotten about her. Well thankyou Connor. You have been a tremendous help. Please tell Angel I stopped by."

"Will do. It was a pleasure to meet you. Will I be seeing you again?"

"With out a doubt."

With that she left. Connor stared at the spot where she stood for quite a while before shaking himself and going to the kitchen to get something to eat.

Upon finding nothing except Spikes blood bags, Connor sat back in the living room to wait for the others. He smiled at the memory of the woman he had met. He leaned back and let the whole conversation replay in his mind.

Ten minutes later Connor frowned and bolted up right.

"Oh crap."

"What's up?"

Connor turned around to see Angel standing behind him

"Oh nothing, I don't think. Where's Ora?"

"Oh she's sleeping."

"Dad, do you have someone named Glory in one of your classes?"

Angel rolled his eyes.

"Yeah I do. Her and her little group keep trying to hit on me. She is so annoying."

Connor smiled in relief

"Why do you ask?"

"Well she just left. We were talking for over an hour. She is quite nice."

"If you say so. Personally, I cant wait to fail her. She is a complete…Cordelia."

Connor laughed

"Excuse me!"

Angel winked at Conner then looked up at Cordelia who had just walked into the room.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Oh No offence Cor, but I prefer my women short and blond. Not tall and brunette."

Cordy rolled her eyes and walked further into the room so the others could come inside

"Brunette? Gory is a brunette."

"Unless she changed her hair colour, which is highly likely." Angel told them

"What does Glory look like?" he asked Willow who was setting down a box of sandwiches

"I don't know, I'm not in Angel's class."

Connor shook his head

"No no no, The God, what does Glory the God look like?"

"Well, she's blond, curly hair."

"She wears a lot of red." Xander spoke up

"Blue eyes." Giles filled in

"She looks to be in her mid twenties." Tara spoke up shyly

"Does she have a brother?" Connor asked carefully.

"Well I guess you could call him that. Ben is more a part of Glory than a brother." 

Willow frowned at him

"Connor, what's with the twenty questions?"

"I think she was here?"

"WHAT!" everyone shouted.

"Well a woman matching that exact physical description was here for over an hour. She was asking a lot of questions about Dad. She said she knew Buffy and that she was upset that she couldn't repay Buffy for what happened to her and her brother."

"Good Lord." Giles sunk into a chair

"I swear I didn't realise it was her."

"It's okay man," Xander patted the younger mans shoulder, "We didn't know when we first saw her either."

"She knows that Buffy's dead," Angel flinched, "And she also knows about Ora."

"What do we do?" Fred asked

"Well I for one want to go all slayer on her ass." Faith spoke up.

"Great plan lass, and when she kills you, where will we be then?"

"I just hope she still isn't after me."

"Not a chance Dawnie. She can't re open the portal for another 750, 000 years. I don't think you need to worry." Willow told her

"I am more worried bout the kid. If Glory is gunning for Ora now, I say we skip dimensions."

"We ran once, I will not run again." Spike finally spoke up

"Look." Wesley got up and began to pace, "If she really wants to do harm to Ora then we just have to wait it out and come up with a really good plan for when she arrives."

"So we're sitting ducks?" Dawn asked

"For the time being."

Everyone sighed. Finally Connor spoke up,

"Who's going to tell Ora that Glory is back?"

"no need."

Ora walked up to the group

"I had a dream, I know she's back."

"Your mum must have passed that trait on to you. How interesting."

Ora rolled her eyes but smiled affectionately at Giles

"So, do we know when she is coming back?"

"Not a clue, just that she will be back."

"Hmm, well no biggie. We'll toast her and then party."

"You're a little flippant about this my dear, is there something that you would like to share with the group?" Giles asked sweetly

"I'm just saying, we will win. There is no way I'm going to let some blond bitch get the better of me."

"Defiantly your mother's daughter." Spike spoke up


	22. Ch 22

Ch. 22

As had happened three months previous, Angel Investigations shut down, all those that could stayed at the mansion and only the odd one or two still went to work. Angel continued to go to work but his heart was more at home then on the job at hand.

He and Ora began spending less and less time with Buffy much to the gangs delight. After three long months, Angel was finally moving on as was Ora. The both of them were smiling more and the entire atmosphere of the house was beginning to change.

One night, the gang decided to eat outside. It was heading into late spring and Sunnydale was quite warm. With the extended day light, and warm wind blowing in from the desert, it was absolutely beautiful outside.

"We should do this more often." Dawn commented while grabbing a piece of chicken out of the bowl

"Well it is pretty nice out here. And there is no need to worry about vampires, the extended light means that they stay in longer." Cordy smiled

"Yeah, that and the fact that if they come within a hundred feet of this table they will turn to dust." Willow added with a smile

"Well there is that." Cordy smirked

"Ths s ood chikn."

"Mumble that again Dawn." Gunn laughed

"I said that this is good chicken. I name Angel our official chef."

"Well thankyou Dawn. I'm glad you like it."

He turned to Ora

"Honey, have you heard from Hayden?"

"Yeah, he called a few days ago. He said the England is really cold but really lovely. He wants to take me there after all this is over."

"Cool. I'll allow it. I love England, of course I haven't been there in a while but hey, what I do remember is good."

"Well apparently mum told him that I could go."

 "Cool. What about Alex?" Angel asked Tara and Willow

"He's as good as can be expected. The council decided that they needed a full report on exactly what is happening. They also say that a new watcher needs to be sent to Sunnydale to look after Faith. He's offered but they are saying no." Willow told them

"Because of Buffy?"

"Yeah pretty much. The last I heard was that he was going to quit the council if they didn't let him come back. I guess we'll have to wait and see."

"Those bastards had better let him come home." Dawn mumbled, only Angel heard her and his eyes shot to his sister-in-law. She looked at him a little guiltily and smiled

"So, what else has been happening?" she asked nervously

"Fred and I are going to the hospital tonight."

"Why?" Wesley asked

"Giles said that Glory sucks the brains of people. We're going to check the psyche ward."

"Okay then. " He nodded.

"I wish she would just show up." Faith commented idly.

"Yeah, I wanna beat her down so I can have a nice wedding." Anya told them. 

Everyone sat in stunned silence till finally Anya's eyes widened in the realisation of what she had let slip.

"I said that out loud didn't I?" she asked Xander quietly. He nodded then turned to the group

"Anya and I have decided to try this whole marriage thing again. Buffy gave us her blessing just before…well anyway, so what do you guys think?"

The cheers could be heard all over Sunnydale. Everyone started to talk about what needed to be done.

"Are you going to invite everyone again?" Dawn asked.

"No." Xander told them, "This time, it's going to be for real family."

"But I want the same bridal party as before. Ora, will you take your mums place?"

"Of course I will An. I love you both and I would be honoured to be in the party."

"Does that mean I'm best man again?" Willow asked with a smile

"You betcha. Who else would I ask Will. Oh and Angel, would you also be one of the groomsmen?"

"Why not. I wouldn't miss this event for the world."

"So is this going to be a shindig or a hootenanny?"

The whole group stared as Oz walked up to them

"Hey guys. I know it's been a while but…actually im not even sure why im here, or even how im here."

"Here we go again." Cordelia and Dawn both replied

"Huh?"

"Oz it's great to see you." Xander got up and gave the older man a hug

"Right back at you."

Oz sat in the chair that had been conjured up by Willow. He smiled at her then at Tara who smiled nervously back

"Hey Oz. So what you been up to?" Willow started nervously

"Not much. Dingos have been travelling round Europe. I'm actually meant to be in England right now."

"Where?" Giles asked.

"Would you believe Bath. I went looking for you but Olivia said that you had been gone for months."

"Yes, I came here for my usual holiday and stayed longer than expected."

"Hellmouth?"

"Not yet", Angel muttered

"Huh?"

"How about we fill you in." Anya suggested

For the next hour, Oz was filled in on what had been going on.

"That makes a lot of sense. I dreamt of this place last night and when I woke up I found myself in Breakers woods. I tried Buffy's house, but she wasn't there obviously. I tried Willow and Tara's place and the same thing. And when I couldn't reach Angel on his cell, I figured that I'd try here."

"My cell's back at the mansion." Angel told him.

Oz nodded.

"So what are you all doing out here?"

"F-f-food, would you like some?" Tara asked

"Sure. I'm oddly hungry."

"The gang made awkward chit-chat, people stumbling over sentences and the like. Finally Oz couldn't take it any longer.

"Look, I know me being here is strange, but Willow and Tara. I am happy for you. Don't worry, I won't go all insane werewolf on you."

"You're a werewolf?" Fred and Gunn spoke as one

"Yeah."

"But…" Fred pointed at the full moon in the sky. Everyone but Willow gasped

"I learnt to control it a long time ago. Some monks gave me the recipe for a herbal substance. I have to wolf out every few months or else it gets too hard to handle but apart from that."

"That's very ingenious." Wesley commented

"You can take the man from the blown up building but you cant take the blown up building away from the man." Willow giggled

"Blown up?" Oz asked

"Yeah, the council headquarters got blown up years ago." Giles told him

"Bout time." Faith mumbled.

Gunn stood up and stretched.

"I'm gonna get my ass over to the hospital. You coming Fred?"

"Sure." 

They got up and headed off amid calls to be careful and stay safe. Once they had gone, Dawn headed the mass clean up while Willow and Tara maintained the circle of protection around everyone as they moved back to the mansion. After everything was done, Angel sat down to mark papers while the rest of the gang occupied Elspeth and Cody. Willow helped Taylor with her homework. When Cordelia had realised that their stay in Sunnydale didn't have a specific time limit, she enrolled Taylor into Sunnydale High to finish off her freshman year. She kept the twins at home, what with Willow, Tara and Dawn in the house, the twins were being home schooled for the rest of the year and would start grade 1 the next fall. It was the last week of school and Taylor had one final assignment due.

"She's such a bitch."

"TAYLOR!" Doyle spun round in surprise

"What."

"What did you just say and who were you referring to?"

"I said the she's a bitch and I was referring to my substitute teacher. She keeps putting me and my friends on detention.'

"What have you been doing?" Cordelia asked.

"Nothing mum, that's the problem, I have no idea why she has it in for me."

"Well what type of stuff have you been doing detention for?"

"Well apparently I disrupted the class because I dropped my pencil."

"That's wrong." Willow spoke up.

"Maybe we should go and have a talk to her." Doyle spoke to Cordelia.

"You say she's a substitute?" Angel asked.

"Yeah, she started last week."

"What happened to Mrs Meyer? I always thought she would be there till the end of time." Willow laughed.

"Don't know."

"We know." 

The gang stopped and looked up as Fred and Gunn walked into the room. Fred looked as though she had been crying.

"Oh my God, Fred. What happened?" 

Wesley jumped up and gave her a hug. Faith gave her a glass of water and Ora sat her down on the couch.

"We went to the hospital." Gunn told them, "And when we got to the mental ward there were all these parents there, lots of them. The nurses and doctors were so busy that they didn't notice us sneak into the room."

"It was full." Fred sniffed, "Full of young children. All different ages, all from the high school."

"We looked around and right at the end we saw Mrs Meyer."

"She kept babbling about protecting her children. She had to save her children." Fred burst into tears again.

"Oh my God." Connor's eyes widened, "She's at the school. Glory is working at the high school."

Cordy gave a little yelp and ran to Taylor hugging her close

"Taylor's substitute. She's teaching my baby. Angel help please. I don't want her hurting my baby."

"It's okay Cordy; I won't let her hurt anyone. Not again. We gotta think real hard, If Glory figures out that we're on to her then our lives will get a lot worse."

"Then what are we going to do?" Dawn asked

"What if I go and see her, suss things out. She doesn't know me." Oz asked them.

Angel glanced around.

"Okay Oz, take Taylor to school tomorrow and go to see her. School ends in a few days so we only have till then to figure something out, otherwise we'll have to go searching for her. Guys try and get some sleep. There is nothing we can to till the morning."


	23. Ch 23

Ch. 23

The next morning, Oz took Taylor to school as planned. Everyone else went about their day to day activities as best they could. At ten o clock, Oz came back with an extremely worried look on his face.

Cordelia ran up to him as soon as he walked in the door.

"Is it her? Has she hurt my baby?"

"I really want Angel here for this Cordy. Spike as well."

"I am not waiting till tonight to hear this."

"Delia, sit down. Angel sent me a text a few minutes ago, he's calling the rest of the day sick and coming home. He should be here shortly."

Cordelia relaxed into Doyle's embrace.

"What about Spike?"

"I'll get Angel to pick him up." Doyle assured her calmly while pulling out his phone.

For half an hour they waited. Finally Buffy's Evo raced up the drive. Angel had taken to using Buffy's car when he went out. Spike came running in with a blanket thrown over him. Angel came in a little more calmly…but not much.

"Good they're here. Can we get on with it?" Cordelia asked impatiently.

"Angel, Spike, you may want to sit down."

"What's wrong?" Angel asked. "Is Taylor in any danger?"

"For the moment no. But I don't think she should go back to school tomorrow."

"Is Glory hurting any other students?" Willow asked.

"I didn't see Glory. I can tell she's at the school but I didn't see her."

"What's wrong?" Angel asked again.

"It's Drusilla. Drusilla is teaching Taylor."

"WHAT!" everyone yelled at once. Spike stood up and took over.

"How is she teaching? I mean for one she would have the slightest clue about what's going on in front of her. Second, it's day time."

"Her classroom has only a few windows. She's put up curtains on them. And I have absolutely no idea how she's teaching."

Gunn got up and paced around the room a few times before turning to the gang

"So not only is Glory at the school, Drusilla is as well. Is there anything that could make this day any worse?"

"How about…" Giles began

"Don't even." Willow and Xander glared at him.

"I wasn't about to say 'the end of the world'."

"Well…good." Xander frowned

"I was going to say, how about all the things that are associated with Glory and Drusilla? I mean, during Drusilla's time we had the Judge, evil eggs, poltergeists, Acathla, fish people, Der Kinderstod, love potions. You name it, it came."

"And Buffy defeated it all." Angel said in a soft voice.

"Yes she did." Giles told him, "But you also helped her. It was the both of you that defeated James and Grace. You in avertedly led us to the conclusion that the fish people were taking drugs. You helped her escape the judge the first time. And Acathla…"

"She killed me."

"Well at least you helped right?" Cordelia tried to diffuse the situation and failed miserably.

"Look, it can't be that bad." Faith spoke up, "Just tell me exactly how you defeated all these and im sure I can do it. Buffy may have been a little older than me but I can do all the stuff she can do. What got rid of the ghosts?" she asked Angel

"Love. The love Buffy and I had for each other and our relationship was very similar to theirs. It called to us."

"But you were Angelus yes?" Wesley asked.

"Sure I was, but that doesn't mean I didn't love her. I loved her so much I hated her. I hated her for what she made me feel. I hated that I couldn't get rid of that feeling. So in turn I punished her for it. I made her suffer for something she had no control over."

After an awkward silence, Faith spoke again, trying to get back on track.

"Alrighty then. The fish men, how'd they die?"

"In a way, we let them go. They never died."

"Um guys." Dawn raised her voice, we don't actually know if any of these are coming back. They may have already. Remember the slaughter on the lawn? They may have already died."

"Dawns right." Giles told them, "We'll jump off that bridge when we come to it."

"I have a question." Fred raised her hand timidly, "What about all the stuff in LA? Why haven't we seen any of those monsters?"

"I actually thought of that." Wesley told her, "I looked over the prophecy again and I do believe that it only concerns the troubles of the Slayer. No one else. If the slayer didn't fight it then it won't appear."

"Good. That's good." Fred let out a big breath she didn't know she was holding.

"So what's going to happen about Drusilla?" Oz asked.

"I'll go and see her." Spike volunteered. At their murmurs of protest, Spike held up his hand. "Maybe I can somehow convince her that I am on her side and then I can find out what she is up to. Make things easier for us."

Angel got up and led him to the other side of the room. Everyone lent over, trying to hear the muffled conversation. After a few minutes they came back.

"I have a feeling where she will be. At sun set I'll go and see her." Spike told them while shooting his sire worried looks. Angel just sat in thoughtful silence. Not brooding just thoughtful. Ora frowned then got up and bounded over to him

"Daddy," she whined in a childish voice, "I wanna go shopping." Angel looked at her and grinned.

"Well I'm not stopping you. Go and shop. Uh wait, take someone with you."

"I want you to go daddy."

"Why me?"

"Because I want to spend some quality time with my father." Angel raised an eyebrow and Ora rolled her eyes. "Okay okay. I also need your credit card because I'm out of cash. Please dad take me shopping. I do want to talk to you about something."

Angel looked at her a moment longer before resigning to his fate and pushed her off his lap and getting up.

"I guess I'm going shopping."

Gunn and Doyle snickered at him, while Giles and Wesley smiled sympathetically. Ora looked over at Connor and gave him a nervous smile. Connor nodded back giving her his silent permission that it was okay to go without him

"Get your coat." Angel told her. Ora ran up stairs and was back in the blink of an eye. "Okay let's go then. Guys, I have my cell. If *anything* happens, call me."

With that Angel and Ora left. Faith looked at Giles and sighed.

"Okay Watcher boy, prepare me. How'd the rest of those things die?"


	24. Ch 24

Ch. 24

Angel and Ora arrived at Sunnydale mall half an hour after leaving the house. Once inside, Ora browsed a few shops, asking Angels opinion on a few outfits. After nearly an hour, Angel noticed that Ora had hardly bought a thing.

"Honey, what's wrong?"

Ora let out a big sigh and took his hand,

"Dad, let's go and get some lunch okay."

"Sure, where do you want to eat?"

"I don't care. You choose."

"What about the Espresso Pump."

"Sure."

They walked outside and across the street to the coffee shop. Once they had ordered, Angel looked at his daughter expectantly.

"You aren't one to brood on anything, that's my terrain. What's on your mind?"

"Mum."

Angel looked a little wary,

"What about her?"

"Well mum rarely talked about you and your time with her, mainly because of Riley. I mean there was that initial talk when I found out you were my dad but all she said was that she met and fell in love with a vampire. She told me about the curse and you turning back to Angelus. She said that after that things weren't the same between the two of you and that you eventually left. The she told me about the forgotten day and how I came to be. But there are some things about your relationship I am a little fuzzy on."

"Well I have never heard our relationship condensed like that before. What do you want to know?"

"Did you know that she was in a mental institution?"

"Yes I did. I actually visited her although I doubt she would remember. They had her on quite a few drugs to calm her down. I told her that what she believed was real but for her to do anything about it; she had to pretend that it wasn't real so that she could get out of there.

"I hated seeing her in there; it was one of the worst experiences of my life. That's why I helped her so much when I first officially met her."

Ora nodded and took a sip of her mocha

"If you could, would you change anything?"

"Not a thing. Her teen years may have been hell for the most but in the end, I got to keep you. For that I'm thankful. If I could change something, I probably might not have slept with Darla, don't tell Connor, because I felt as if I had betrayed Buffy afterwards. But I got Connor so in a way, yay."

"What do you regret?"

"I regret leaving her. I regret watching her die. I regret not being there for both you and she and I regret not killing Riley when I had the chance."

Ora let out a little giggle and Angel was happy just to see a smile on her face.

"Dad, I've been thinking."

"Oh God, the apocalypse is coming."

"Shut up. Anyway, I kind of want to give mum a proper funeral you know. It's been almost 4 months since she died. I kind of have this feeling that she would want us to move on with our lives. I'm not saying that we forget her but we should let go. Give ourselves some peace of mind."

Angel buried his head in his hands and Ora saw a tear drop hit the table.

"Dad, please don't be mad at me for suggesting it. You are the only family I have left. I mean I have Aunt Dawn and if she has her way, Uncle Alex but aside from that. I have more friends than I care to count and a boyfriend that I love beyond all reason. But what I want is a father. Please dad. Life is about to get a whole lot worse and If we are to defeat it we need to have the strength that mum had. We need to let go and look ahead to our future."

Angel lifted his head and looked his daughter in the eye. Suddenly he got up and went round the table and pulled her into his embrace.

"I'm so sorry Ora. I never considered your feelings in this matter, I only thought of myself and the grief that I was going through. Your right, let's put this all behind us. We'll set up a beautiful funeral for her. She will be remembered and loved forever. Just do me a favor."

"Anything."

"If you plan on dieing I want a big neon flashing sign and maybe some fireworks just so that I am prepared okay."

"I promise. We'll have a big party."

"Good. Now I feel the need for a laugh. Do you want to hire out a couple of videos and have a movie night?"

"That sounds like fun. Could we get something Disney?"

"You want a Disney movie?"

"Hey, my theory goes that you need to revert to childhood at least two times a day to remain completely sane. Plus Disney movies have a little humor in them."

"Okay. Let's get Fantasia. I have an urge to see some dancing mushrooms."

"Your crazy dad."

"Well even so. At least I know how to have fun."

"Alright. To the video store. I'm a girl on a mission."

"Now that's a scary thought. What other movie do you want to…"

At that moment, Angel's phone started to beep,

"And Giles said that SMS was a phase." Angel muttered as he pulled out his phone.

"It is cheaper." Ora commented

"Crap."

"What's up?"

"It's Willow."

"What did she say?"

"Bat signal."

"Something's up, something big." Ora frowned at him. At that moment, Ora's phone rang.

"Yeah?" she answered

"Ora its Dawn. We have a major problem here. How soon can you come?"

"We'll be there in about twenty minutes."

"Better make it ten."

Dawn hung up and Ora relayed what she had said to Angel.

"This isn't good." Angel stated.

"Let's make wings." Ora said while getting up

Angel pulled out a bill and left it on the table, then jumped the chain fence and headed for the car. He floored it the whole way home and hit the drive exactly nine minutes and twenty six seconds later.

"Whiplash." Ora called out as the turned onto the drive.

"Sorry." Angel replied, "I just want to…Oh my God. What's going on?" Angel asked as he slid to a stop

All around them, there were people firing arrows into the building. They all had tattoos on their faces and many were ridding horses around the building while still firing their arrows.

"Damn it." Ora hit the dashboard of the car.

"What? Who are they?"

"They're called the Knights of Byzantium. They came when Glory was around. They say they are against Glory but they also want to destroy the key. Unfortunately, mum who was also against glory tried to protect the key. Therefore they are also our enemy."

"Basically they are evil and don't listen to reason."

"Bout sums it up."

"Well that's interesting isn't it. Are they human?"

"Yeah." 

"Then running them over would be bad for them."

"One would think."

"Shall we test that theory?"

"Lets."

Angel swung the car around and headed into the nearest clump of them he could find. Bodies flew all over the place. Angel stopped the car and turned to Ora.

"Well that was a fun father/daughter experience." He said breathlessly

"Must do it again some time."

They jumped out of the car and ran into the mansion.

"Where have you been?" Doyle called

"Dad ran into a few obstacles." Ora told them as they ran over to where everyone was huddled

"Go dad." Connor smiled at them

"Willow, Tara, can you guys do anything to stop them?" Wesley asked

"We can put up a force field like last time." Willow suggested.

"Well do that." Dawn called

The two Wicca's ran out of the living room and into the kitchen. For a few minutes nothing happened then suddenly everyone felt something pass over them. Fred went to the window and peaked out

"It worked. They can't come anywhere near this place."

"We did the spell a little bit different than before." Willow told them as they came back in.

"What changed?" Anya asked

"Instead of a general spell we specified the force to protect each of you from harm and also to protect any structure in a hundred meter radius made of brick, concrete and stone."

"Well done." Giles gave the two of them a quick hug.

"You've defiantly grown in your power." Oz commented.

"As long as she doesn't decide that a change in hair color is the order of the day, we'll all be fine." Xander winked at Willow. Willow hit him lightly n the arm.

"I also added aluminum and tin to the spell as well." Tara spoke up.

"Thank God. My car is safe." Cordelia smiled brightly

Suddenly everyone heard the sound of tinkling glass. Angel eyes widened and he looked at Ora. As one they ran to the glass room. The place was a mess. All the walls and the roof were smashed and jagged pieces of glass littered the floor. Ora ran through the mess to the bed. A few of the men were laughing as Greggor aimed a flaming arrow straight at the bed.

"Goodbye Slayer." He spoke as he let the arrow fly. It hit the bed and with a slight whoosh, the mattress caught alight.

"NO!" Ora called as she tried to reach out and save her mothers body from the flames.

"ORA NO!" Angel called out and grabbed her from behind. She was pulled backwards, away from the flames. Angel held her as they watched the bed burn. Ora began to feel faint from all the smoke she had inhaled.

"Mum." She called out as everything around her went black.

When she woke up, Ora noticed that the mansion was a lot quieter than before. She was lying on the couch with everyone around her.

"She's awake." Xander called.

Angel ran through the crowd of people and rushed to his daughters' side.

"Oh baby, are you okay?" he asked as he gently stroked her hair.

"I'm fine, I think. A glass of water might be nice though."

Faith ran out of the room and came back with the glass.

"Here you go." Ora took the glass and smiled in thanks.

"Don't you *ever* do that again. Do you understand me?" Angel whispered in a deadly voice, "You *promised* me Ora. Big flashing Neon lights, possibly even fireworks."

"I'm sorry dad." She cried, "I'm so sorry. I saw mum and I...I."

"Darling I understand I do. But I can't lose you. Please don't ever let me lose you."

"I'm so, so sorry."

Angel pulled her into a hug. Connor came up and wrapped his arms around the both of them as well.  One by one the gang joined in for a group hug.

"Any way I can get in on this?"


	25. Ch 25

Ch. 25

Willow let out a small scream and Xander fainted. Anya tried to move toward him but found she was stuck.

"Oh my Lord." Giles covered his mouth which was hanging open in shock.

"Not possible. No way is this possible." Cordelia's eyes continued to grow wider.

Ora got up off the couch and held out a hand to steady herself. She reached across and pinched her arm, hard. When she finally registered the pain, she began to walk over to where Buffy stood.

"I dreamt you were here." Ora whispered. She lifted her hand and touched her fingers to Buffy's cheek. Upon finding that she was as real as anybody, Ora fell against her mum and began to sob loudly.

"Oh darling, please don't cry. I'm here and I'm alive. Please don't cry."

"Mum. Mum, you're really here. I missed you so much. Oh God I missed you. Please don't ever leave me again. I need you so much. I love you, I love you."

Ora clung tightly to Buffy and Buffy let her tears fall.

"Oh baby I missed you as well."

Buffy kissed her then pushed her gently over to Willow who had begun to move over to them.

"Hey Will."

"Hey Buffy. Don't die again or I may get cranky."

"Okay. I'm sorry."

"Resolve face." Willow said pointing to herself.

"I can't mess with that."

Willow pulled her into a hug.

"I'm glad you're back."

"Same here."

The next in line was Giles. Buffy smiled shyly at him.

"Hey Giles. How have you been?"

Giles pulled her into his arms and began to cry into her hair.

"Oh my darling girl. I prayed this day would come."

"I'm here and I'm not planning on going anywhere."

Buffy turned to the rest of the group.

"Hey guys. Miss me?"

Buffy was knocked to the ground by the force that was her friends. They all charged her at once, each fighting for the first hug. Eventually Cordelia triumphed

"Okay back off." Cordelia smiled at her friend. "It's good to see you."

"You too Cordy."

"If you dare die again, you and me are gonna have words."

"Sure thing."

One by one, Buffy got a hug of each of her friends and received a warning from each of them. Finally Spike came up to her.

"Hello pet. It's good to hear your voice again."

"Yours too."

Spike pulled her into a hug and kissed her. Buffy allowed it but didn't deepen it.

"You haven't done that in a while." She commented.

"Well it's not every day that your ex comes back from the dead is it."

"I suppose not. Unless I'm your ex that is."

Spike's eyes widened slightly and he discretely placed a hand on her stomach. Buffy winked at him and moved on to Dawn. Her sister kicked her in the shins and crossed her arms.

"You did it again." Dawn told her.

"Yeah. Sorry about that." Buffy smiled.

"You're in big trouble."

"Get in line." Buffy retorted as she glanced at the group behind her.

"You die again and I'm killing you myself."

"Okay."

"I missed you."

"Me too. Can I have a hug now?" Buffy asked her. Dawn smiled

"Welcome home."

"No place like it." Buffy took a quick look over sister's shoulder, "How has he been?"

"Not good. He's only just started to recover."

"God, I didn't want this for him, for any of you."

"Buffy, take it easy with him. Life has been extremely hard for him; I'm surprised he was even able to function."

"I know Dawnie. I am sorry. Can you give me a few minutes with him?"

"Of course we can. I love you sis."

"Me too."

Buffy let Dawn go and moved over to Angel who was still kneeling by the couch. He was starring up at her with tears in his eyes. He seemed unable of any movement at all.

"Angel, baby. Please talk to me."

Angel shook himself and stood up furiously.

"Talk to you. You want me to talk. Do you have *any* idea the hell I've been through. I held your body. You died in my arms."

"I know Angel. I am so sorry to put you through that. I had no choice."

"Because of the bond. I don't care about the stupid bond."

Buffy reeled back in shock

"I saw you die, by my hand and you think I care about a stupid bond? Faith would have given her life but you had to act all stupid and die again."

"Angel don't."

"Don't what, don't *feel*. Well congratulations Buffy, for your information I have been numb for months. Do you have *any* idea how that feels?"

"YES! Angel, I was torn out of heaven by my friends. I was unable to feel for months. I wasn't able to feel anything except hurt and suffering and pain. You know the thing that kept me sane? It was you. The knowledge that you were safe and alive was what was keeping me alive. The hope that you may one day love me again."

Angel turned away from her so she couldn't see the tears in his eyes,

"I'm sorry. My love and devotion may mean absolutely nothing to you but that's okay. I'm happy because I got to see your face one more time. Thank you for at least giving me that."

Angel took a deep breath to calm himself then turned around. All he found was a group of people looking at him in disbelief. Buffy was nowhere in sight. Ora came up to him and took his hand.

"Daddy, are you okay?"

"Yes Ora. I'm fine."

"Good." She then used all her strength and slapped him, "I never thought I could hate you." Ora spoke to him in a voice forged of steel. She ran off leaving Angel to think about what had happened.

"What have I done?" Angel whispered more to himself

"Well for one thing peaches, you broke a little piece of unbreakable Vampire lore. Second, you just lost any chance you ever had at having a family."

"Spike what are talking about?"

"Vampire lore mate. You dismissed a bonding as if it were nothing, a bonding which you had fully accepted. If she were a vampire I would bet the farm that she was off to kill herself. Thankfully, the chit is human and a hell of a lot smarter than most."

"I know what I did Spike, and more than ever I wish I could take it back. But what does it matter now?"

"Angel, you are the stupidest person to have ever lived. Don't you feel anything for her at all?"

"Of course I do. I love her more than life. She's oxygen, I need her to survive. Why do you think I was so angry with her? She went away from me and took away my reason to live."

"You stupid git. She gave up her life so that you can live. You say you need her to live and she gave herself to you so that you could."

"I just can't believe that she's back. Buffy came back to me. I had hoped she would, I dreamt about it every night."

"Well just so you know, you completely blew it."

"Spike I have to find her. Please help me find her before she does something that she's going to regret."

"Oh like say, hurting herself."

"Spike please, please help."

"I will on the condition that you don't go off at her again. I love her mate, and I can't stand to see her in pain."

"Me neither. God, I can't believe I did that."

"Oh and just so that you know, I'm not as worried about what she may do to herself. I'm just scared that she may run off again and we won't be able to find her."

"Wait, why aren't you worried about what she may do to herself?"

Spike sighed and looked away for a moment before looking his sire right in the eye.

"Because I know she isn't stupid enough to hurt her baby."

"Well duh. I mean who would even want to hurt a…what did you say?"

"Your girl is I believe about four months pregnant."

"Oh my God. She's…I mean…My…Our bab…"

Angel started to hyperventilate and had to sit down. Giles came up and frowned at the blond vampire

"What do you mean baby. That's completely impossible. There is no way she can be pregnant."

"Well as far as I'm concerned watcher, coming back from the dead is pretty impossible but hey, she's managed that a few times. So bringing back a kid, well that would be a walk in the park."

"My God. Does she know" Giles asked. Spike just glared at him before turning back to Angel.

"So Angelus, what you gonna do? Angel? Angel man where are you?"

Spike spun 360 degrees but couldn't find him.

"Good, well now that that's settled, I'm going to go and have a chat to Ora." Spike calmly walked upstairs while the rest of the gang sat down in shocked silence.


	26. Ch 26

Ch. 26

Angel had run out the door almost as soon as Spike had delivered the news.

= Our baby. Buffy is still pregnant with our baby. =

He ran to the only place he could think of that she would be. He ran up miracle hill and breathed a sigh of relief when he found her standing in the exact spot he had on that Christmas day so long ago.

"What's the matter?" Buffy asked quietly with out turning around

"Why didn't you say anything about the baby?"

Buffy smiled but still kept her back to him,

"I didn't think Spike would be able to keep his mouth shut."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"Would it have made any difference?"

"Yes," Angel walked up to her, "I mean for one, I have the right to know that in oh say five months, I'm going to be a father again."

"Angel." Buffy finally turned around, "This is why I didn't tell you. I don't want you to stay with me just for the sake of the baby. That's wrong on most levels, and you know it."

Angel sighed and mentally slapped himself

"Buffy. I am *so* sorry. I am so ashamed of how I acted back there.'

"Angel it doesn't matter. You spoke your mind and that's all that I ask of you, that you always tell me the truth."

"No Buffy, listen to me. I completely ignored the only thing that has ever meant anything to me and that is the bond. I ignored your love and I became completely wrapped up in my own pain. Please believe me when I say that I didn't really mean a word of what I said. I was in shock. Buffy you came back to me. I didn't know how to act. I loved…love you so much and you died again. I held your body again. And then you were just there as large as life and acting as if nothing had happened. I thought that I was dreaming again, but then everyone else around me began to react and I knew that you were real.

"For the past three months, all that I have dreamed of is your hair and your eyes. I have craved your touch and taste. I cried at night and then fell asleep only to see you in a wedding dress, walking down the aisle toward me. I dreamt of you playing with our child. The only thing that kept me sane was seeing Ora every day, knowing that I was still able to hold a piece of you. Now she hates me and I really can't blame her but the one person I don't want to hate me is you."

"Angel, I could never hate you. I love you too much for that. And Ora doesn't hate you, she is just angry. She has a slight temper but she'll cool off."

"Buffy I love you so much. Please forgive me of any pain that I put you through. I love you, I love you, I love you."

Angel wrapped his hands around her waist and picked her up. He bought her up to his height and kissed her. Buffy stayed still for a moment then began to kiss him back. Angel spun them around and Buffy threw her head back and laughed.

"I LOVE BUFFY!" Angel shouted at the top of his lungs.

"Angel put me down." Buffy said laughing at him.

"Nope. I am never letting you go again."

"What about when I need to go to the bathroom?"

"Okay so there may be limits but they will be in the small minority."

"That is fine by me." She kissed him again and Angel finally set her down. He looked at her a little more seriously.

"Buffy please forgive me for the way I acted."

"Not a chance."

"Buffy please, I know it may take a while for you to get over what I said but please at least give me the hope that you will one day for…"

"Angel." Buffy held up a hand to silence him, "I am not about to forgive you because there is nothing to forgive."

"God I love you so much."

With that they began to kiss again.

"Angel?" Buffy asked when the need for oxygen became an issue, "I want you to tell me everything that has been going on since I went."

"That may take a while. Just out of curiosity, how did you come back?"

"When Ora was knocked out, her last thought was of me. The fact that the spell on my body was finally broken gave me the ability to come back through an ashling."

"You mean that because I put a spell on you, you weren't able to come back?"

"Yep."

"I am so stupid."

"No you're not honey. It was sweet that you didn't want to leave me. But it was kind of gross."

"Never again." Angel agreed, "Do you want to go back home to talk?"

"Yes please."

Together the couple walked back to the mansion hand in hand.

***

Spike knocked on the door of Ora's bedroom

"Go away." She shouted.

"Are you really going to kick me out?" Spike asked when he opened the door. Ora looked up from her pillow,

"No I guess not."

"Good." He shut the door again and sat down on her bed, "It's not like he didn't deserve it, but why did you hit your dad like that?"

Ora looked at him in disbelief

"Are you deaf *and* blind? Did you see *or* hear what he said to my mum?"

"Yeah I did."

"He deserved more than what I did to him."

"No doubt he did but Ora think about why he did that."

"I don't want to. I never want to think about what he did again."

"Well then let me tell you. He was in shock. The one true love of his life had died in his arms and then all of a sudden she was in front of him and he acted in the only way that he knew how. It may not have been right what he did but he didn't know how else to react."

"He still broke mums heart…again."

"I can't make excuses for what he did but I do know why he did it."

"Why couldn't he just be happy she is back?"

"Ora, you weren't around the last time he got happy. I was and let me tell you, it wouldn't surprise me if your father was scared of being too happy ever again."

"But Angelus can never come back. Dad is human now."

"Yeah he is but the last time he was happy, he was scary. I knew Angelus for nearly a centaury before he was given his soul an let me tell you, The Angelus that appeared when he and your mum first went horizontal was insane. Angelus is a complete bastard by any lengths but there was a new kind of force that drove him when he lost his soul. Angel is most likely still quite scare of being happy for fear that something could happen. So instead of being ecstatic and running into the first bedroom he could find, he lashed out and turned his extreme joy into anger. What your dad needs to realize is that he can now be happy and not worry about it."

"I still don't like what he did to mum." Ora told him.

"I know you don't but I guarantee that by the time you see either of them again they will be happy and together."

"You think?" Ora's eyes lit up.

"Don't worry sweetie. He never could resist her, hence the reason he left Sunnydale, he didn't know how much longer he could keep his hands off of her."

"Thanks Spike." Ora wrapped her arms around him and gave him a tight hug. "Clarify something for me." She asked when she had pulled away. "What happened to the knights of Byzantium?"

 Spike laughed and they both went to the window, all over the ground there were little piles of ash.

"When Willow saw that you were knocked out and that Buffy was really gone she went all black eyed and suddenly there were small screams and then silence."

"What did she do?"

"She set the ones closest to the mansion on fire and the ones that were left got so scared they ran away."

"So I shouldn't piss of Willow any time soon?"

"Not if you want to see if you have a brother or sister."

"Huh?"

"Your mum is still pregnant." Spike smiled at her

"Mum is still pregnant. How is that possible?"

"No clue, but you and Connor are going to be the older brother and sister soon." Spike told her

"YAY!" she shouted and ran down stairs.

"Yep." Spike said more to himself, "I still got it. Boy does peaches owe me something big."

"What about me? Do you owe me anything?"

Spike stood up and looked over at a darkened corner. He narrowed his eyes and folded his arms

"Hello Drusilla."


	27. Ch 27

Ch 27.

Ora was half way down the stairs when she felt something pushing at the back of her mind. She stopped and relaxed using the well practiced exercises that Willow had taught her

= he's all gone and blue shots ring out. =

"What the?" Ora asked herself. There should only be one vampire in the building and Ora had learnt long ago to block out whatever Spike was thinking. She knew that the vamp must be upstairs because the others would have called for help. She crept back towards her room and paused as she heard two voices inside.

"What are you doing here?" She heard Spike ask

"My boy has gone black. I had heard but I didn't believe. You would not go back to daddy but now I can see you have."

"Dru, what are you babbling?"

"Daddy used to paint in red and oh what a pretty colour it was. Then he painted in black and he ran. Now you paint in black. Nothing is coloured at all."

"I could never make any sense of you Dru and at the moment you are worse than ever."

"I can feel it. It bounces in you like a beach ball. It has consumed and taken over you, just like daddy."

= Stupid bint = Ora almost laughed aloud as Spikes thoughts broke her shield

"You mean my soul. I have a soul like Angel's"

"You went away for her and you never painted again. Blue little tips were not enough. You still had a small brush of colour and you still hurt her. Then you went and the world became black."

= I'll kill Angel for making her like this. =

"Yeah Dru, I hurt her and so I went away. And I can tell you that it was the best thing that I ever did."

"Oh my poor boy, you have forgotten but I will teach you. You will remember what it is you lost."

"Dru why are you back?"

"I never left Spike. I am always in your heart."

"Yes love you are. But why are you back here?"

"She took you away from me, away from the dark. She will pay the price the poor little kitty."

"Dru, I can't let you touch her. I will not let a single part of you hurt Buffy."

"What about the mouse? Sneaking around, trying to be fed a crumb of cheese. Can I play with the mouse? I will keep her in a cage and even give her a wheel to play with."

"What mouse? Dru, what are you planning on doing?"

"The mouse wants to squeak to daddy, but I won't let her."

= Mouse? What is she…unless… =

"ORA RUN!" Spike shouted. She took off down the stairs and ran into the lounge where she found everyone talking quietly.

"Where's mum and dad?" she asked breathlessly to no one in particular.

"They aren't back yet." Willow told her, "Are you okay honey?" she asked

"Screw me and screw what happened. We have to get out of here now."

"Why, what's going on?" Faith asked her

"Just get moving, I'll tell you back at our house."

When no one moved she let out a frustrated growl and picked up the closest thing she could find and threw it at the wall. Unfortunately it was a glass vase but no one seemed to care much.

"Honey, why don't you calm down?" Tara tried.

"I'll calm down when we are out of here. Now MOVE!"

Anya and Xander started to move but everyone just stared at Ora. At that moment there was a loud crash upstairs and Spikes thoughts shot through her shield

= Get going, I can't hold her off forever. =

Ora let out a frustrated sigh and turned to the gang

"Look, there is some vamp upstairs that is after mum and I think dad as well. Spike wants us out of here."

Finally everyone started to move. They all ran out side and piled into the cars that were left.

"God, I've been dieing to get my hands on this thing." Ora muttered as she sat behind the wheel of the Evo. Angel had left the keys in the ignition.

"Do you think your dad is going to like you driving this?" Gunn asked her as he, Fred and Wesley jumped in the back. Connor got into the passenger seat and slammed the door.

"He shouldn't care. This is an emergency after all."  Ora replied as she shifted the gear into reverse.

"I don't get why we're running from one little vamp." Connor commented as they headed toward the centre of town.

"Don't ask me." Ora shrugged as she turned sharply onto Main Street, "All I know is that Spike told me to run. He was arguing with someone named Dru."

"Dru, is that what he called her?" Wesley asked

"Yeah."

"And did anything she say make much sense?"

"Not really. She kept talking about daddy and her boy. Then she said something about a kitty and a mouse. Spike referred to the kitty as the slayer, I mean mom."

"It's Drusilla." Wesley told them and began to wipe his glasses.

"Oh so that's Drusilla." Ora nodded in understanding

"You have lived with Buffy your entire life and you don't know who Drusilla is?" Connor asked her shocked.

"I have heard talk and I know what she did but I have never seen her or heard her voice. Plus no on ever told me she was that crazy."

"She's Miss World in the insanity pageant." Gunn told her

"But how did she get in the mansion?" Wesley asked in a bemused tone.

They sped along Revello Drive and up to her house. They got out and Ora rushed to open the front door. Once inside, they shut the door and looked out the window.

"Where are the others?" Fred asked. A few minutes later the other cars pulled up. Oz, Willow, Tara and Cordelia got out of Cordy's car. Anya, Xander, Dawn and Giles came from Xander's car and as they all scrambled to get in the house, Angel parked his convertible on the lawn and He, Buffy, Faith and Spike got out.

"Inside all of you." Buffy commanded.

"How did you know we were here?" Ora asked Buffy

"Angel and I were almost back at the mansion when we saw my car race off, then Cordy and Xander's cars followed. We got to the mansion in time to see Spike and Faith racing to get in Angels car. Angel beat them there and we managed to get away just as Drusilla got to the door. Nice driving by the way."

"Thanks mum. So let's talk about me going for my license."

"Impending apocalypse then drive."

"Okay."

"How did Drusilla get inside the mansion?" Giles asked.

"She lived there before. I am technically the owner, that hasn't changed so she has an all access pass to it. Just like I didn't need to invite Spike in, he lived there with me before."

"Well that's a handy piece of information that you could have let us in on before." Xander glared at Angel.

"Sorry, I forgot okay."

"What does she want?" Willow asked

"To piss me off." Buffy said under her breath.

"Yeah Buff, you're back all of thirty seconds and already someone wants to kill you."

"No place like home." She replied.

"She's pissed that I have a soul." Spike told them, "She said that you, luv, and peaches here were going to pay because it is your fault that I got my soul. I tried to tell her it was my fault but this is Dru we're dealing with. Not exactly the poster child of for reason."

"What are we going to do?" Gunn asked the assembled group

"I'll do what I have to do." Spike told them all, "As long as she is alive, Dru will always come after me. She also knows about Ora so that puts you all in even more danger."

"Spike, killing Dru will destroy you." Buffy told him quietly.

"Better you than me luv. But who knows, I may just live through this. The little one is going to need someone to teach it what is good and bad in this world."

Buffy chuckled and placed a hand absently on her stomach

"What if we didn't have to kill her?" Tara asked them.

"Ooo, Wicca girl comes through with a plan…again."

"If it's anything as gross as the last one, I'm not listening." Cordelia told them while looking pointedly at Tara

"No it's nothing like what I did to Buffy, it's actually quite simple. What if we didn't have to kill her…and she couldn't kill us."

"A protection spell?" Willow asked her

"Well yes and no. We've already put a protection spell on them, it's would just mean enhancing it to suit a vampire."

"I think I know what you are talking about. I read about it. Are you talking about the ghost charm?" Willow asked

"Yeah." Tara smiled at her.

"That is so easy, why didn't we think of that before. Now I know why you came back, you really are smarter than me." Willow told her as she pulled her into her embrace.

"I could never be smarter than you Will."

Their kiss seemed to go forever, finally Xander cleared his throat. The two girls looked up sheepishly but Buffy only smiled.

"Okay you two, after you have explained what you are talking about, go get a room."

"Not a problem." Willow grinned cheekily at her girlfriend, "I'll let Tara explain."

"It's actually a very simple spell, what it does is put a bubble of protection around a person so that they are safe from a specific vampire. The reason it isn't widely known is that it only works on one vampire. So a person may put the spell on themselves so they are protected from a vampire, but to any other vamp, they are fair game."

"So you could protect us from Drusilla forever, but Spike could still kill us." Dawn summed up.

"Yes, that's it exactly."

"So why is it called a ghost charm?" Oz asked

"Because, if the vamp you are protected from tries to hurt you, you become like a ghost to them. A weapon will pass straight through you as would fangs and well anything really. It doesn't hurt, but it does tickle."

"I think it's bloody brilliant." Giles smiled at Tara, "How long will it take for you two to set it up?"

"Not long, there are one or two ingredients that we're going to need from the magic box. A book, a Egyptian crystal which I know you haven't sold yet, some extra sage, just things like that."

"We'll get them." Xander grabbed his keys and he and Anya ran outside to the car.

"Give us a few minutes once we're all set up and it will be all good." Tara finished

"Will, are you alright?" Buffy asked her best friend who had begun to pace slightly

"What? Oh yeah I'm fine, perfect even Never better. I'm glad you and Angel are okay again and I'm glad that your baby is going to be okay Congratulations by the way."

"Willow, breath. What's wrong?"

"Wrong? Why would anything be wrong?" Willow voice had hit a distinct squeak

"Willow?"

Willow took a deep breath and looked at Buffy nervously

"We can't perform the spell on you."

"What? Why not?"

"Do you remember your eighteenth birthday?"

Buffy spared a glance at Giles before turning back to Giles

"Yeah I remember what about it?"

"Well not actually on you birthday but…you remember the whole Hansel and Gretel thing."

"I don't think I'm going to forget being Joan of Arc'd Will."

"Well remember I told you that Michael, Amy and I were doing a protection spell for you, for your birthday?"

"Vaguely."

"Well one of the aspects I threw in to that spell was the ghost charm."

"I see, exactly which vampire did you protect me from?"

Willow looked at Angel for a glimmer of a second, but Buffy caught the look,

"Angel. You protected me from Angel?"

"Well Angelus but yeah."

"Why?"

"I saw how much he hurt you before and I don't just mean emotionally. I knew that I couldn't protect you from any pain he put you through but I could prevent him from ever physically hurting you."

"Um question." Faith put her hand up, "Why didn't this ghost thing kick in when Angel drained her…both times for that matter."

"Both times?" Fred asked quietly

"Same as everything else when it comes to them, Buffy allowed him to hurt her. Had he forced himself onto her then nothing would have happened. But *she* forced him to drink so the spell wasn't put into effect."

"Hmm, that's interesting." Wesley joined Giles in his musings.

Angel stepped backwards slightly and put his hand behind him.

"Is that spell still in effect?" he asked quietly

"No reason to think it isn't" Willow told him

"Right, so if I did this…" 

Angel grabbed the sword that was standing near the door and swung it hard at Buffy. It sailed right through her but caused her no harm; in fact she burst into a fit of laughter.

"I'm. Going. To kill. You. Later" she told him through her giggles. "But do it again, that tickled."

"Told you so." Tara grinned at the two of them

"You had better not try it again." Willow cautioned them, "Buffy will let you do it if she knows its coming and she'll get hurt."

Buffy got an annoyed look that caused everyone else to laugh.

"But if she is caught off guard and doesn't know it's coming…" Willow muttered under her breath to Angel. They both winked at each other and Angel got a wicked gleam in his eye.

"So that's what's going to happen if Dru tries to attack us?" Spike questioned, "That's pretty cool. Will it work on me though? I am a vampire."

"It should work."

"When she realises that she can't hurt us she'll probably just back off." Wesley commented.

"Here's hoping." Gunn mumbled

"But she can hurt me." Buffy told them, "And at the moment, I'm not the only one she can hurt."

"I will not let her hurt you." Angel held her tight, "I will die before I see her hurt either one of you."

"Same here pet."

"How are you feeling? Do you want some water or something to eat? How about you lie down."

"Angel, honey I'm fine. Don't worry about me."

"I'll always worry about you. Now I want you to lie down. Come on, there is nothing that you can do until Xander and Anya come back and I'm sure that even then, Willow and Tara can do the spell without you here. I mean they aren't even putting it on you so…Up stairs now."

"Angel, I am perfectly okay. I swear it."

"That's nice. Move it."

"I am not going anywhere."

"Well in that case…"

Angel picked her up so suddenly that the only reaction she could manage was to throw her arms around his neck. He carried her upstairs into the main bedroom. Willow had moved out when Riley had come back so he and Buffy could have the bigger room. He laid her down on the bed and sat next to her.

"Well as long as I'm forced to lie down, could you at least join me?"

"I suppose that would be okay."

He crossed to the other side of the bed and pulled her into his arms

"I missed you, so much." He whispered into her ear

"I missed you as well. It was if I was only up there for a few days but those days were so hard. Jenny and Merrick both tried to comfort me, mum did as well but it didn't really help. It didn't take Jenny long to figure out that I could be sent back by an Ashling but in reality, it was three months. Then we had to in some way break the spell. So Jenny somehow managed to make Willow and Tara forget to put Glass into the spell.

"I don't know how it is possible that I'm still pregnant but I am. I'm scared Angel, I'm scared that if Dru doesn't get me then Glory will, and while they may no kill me, they could kill our baby. Ever since Ora was born, I've dreamt of having another baby. Knowing it was your child that I was watching grow up made things a little easier but…I don't know how I would survive if I lost another baby."

Angel kissed her forehead then started slightly

"What do you mean, another baby?"

Buffy sighed and started to trace little patterns on the back of Angel's hand

"I've had three miscarriages since Ora. The gang has never known. Riley knew about the first one but he doesn't know about the others. The first time, I told Riley and then three days later I tripped over one of Ora's toys that she had left in the hall. I fell down the stairs and was knocked out. Riley found me an hour later. He took me to the hospital and they told me I had lost my baby. I lost it, like it was a bracelet or something. Ora was three.

"The next time, it was only a year later, I didn't tell Riley because I was scared that something could happen again. I had been sick earlier that day, and I was thankful that Riley had no clue as to why. Anyway, he wanted to go on patrol with me. I told him that I was okay. He was due to go out of town that night for some initiative thing. I got cornered by the latest demon that the gang were researching and I got hit in the stomach, it had a club instead of a left arm. I managed to kill it but by the next morning, the baby had gone."

Buffy had tears pouring down her face by this time and Angel realised that there was nothing that he could do to help ease the pain.

"Buffy, you don't have to tell me if it is too hard for you."

"I want to tell you, I've never told this to anyone before in my life. The third time was three years ago. I was on my way home from meeting with Willow when my stomach started to hurt. I thought that if I got home and got some sleep then I would be okay. I was only a few blocks from home when I collapsed. I was outside Mrs Allan's home and she called 911. I was on the way to the hospital when I blacked out. When I woke up, they told me that I had blacked out due to severe blood loss and they asked me if I knew that I was pregnant. I was only in hospital for a few days but I told the doctor not to let anyone know what had happened. They all thought that I was attacked and that I had a concussion.

"To this day, none of my friends know about my pregnancies and I don't want them to know. I've seen the looks of sympathy that people give you when they realise that you have lost your baby. I saw them every day that I was in the hospital and I never want to see those looks coming from them. Angel I never want to experience that again and now I'm afraid that something will happen to our baby. I can't take it any more."

Buffy's tears came harder than before and she buried her head into Angels chest. He stroked her hair and tried to wipe away the flood of tears that was pouring down her cheeks while totally ignoring his own.

"Buffy, I can't make you any promises that this baby will be born. And I can't promise you that if it is born that it will be healthy. But what I can promise you is that no matter what, I will never leave you and you will never be alone through anything like that again. I will protect you and our child to the best of my ability. I will try to make sure that nothing will happen to it. I love you so much and it kills me to see you so upset. I want you to try and be happy. I want to see your face light up with the smile that I adore and more than ever, I want you to listen to me. If I tell you to rest you do it because I will not have you going through that trauma ever again."

"I love you Angel. Forever and always."

Buffy kissed him and settled into his embrace. He pulled her closer to him and closed his eyes. After a few moments they were both asleep.

***

Spike smiled and wiped away a tear as he moved quietly away. He out of everyone they knew had known about the miscarriages. All three of them in fact. Riley had told him that Buffy was pregnant but not to say anything until she told the rest of the gang. When she had lost the baby, Riley had come to tell him not to push her with training for a few days. He had taken over when Giles moved back to England. (Both he and Buffy didn't exactly trust the new watcher)

The next time, he had been keeping an eye on her from a distance because Riley had rung him and said that she wasn't well but was still insisting on patrolling. He saw the demon hit her and was about to rush over to help when her saw her get up and kill the thing. He followed her home and when he saw that she safely inside he went to go home. As he had moved away he knocked over the trash can. He picked it all up again but not before noticing the pregnancy test that was showing up as positive. He climbed the tree at the side of the house and watched silently as Buffy burst into tears. He knew what was happening but as it was obvious that Riley didn't know he didn't want to say anything until she told the others. It was obvious after a few days that she wasn't going to say anything so he didn't say anything either.

The last time, he had been in Boston visiting Dawn. There were still a few weeks days left of his trip when he got a phone call from the doctor at the hospital. When he left, Spike had realised that none of them would tell him every time one of them ended up in the hospital so he payed a doctor to keep him informed. He had received three calls in the two weeks he was away. This time the doctor told him of Buffy's condition and of her warning to keep it quiet as none of her friends knew. Spike had told him to keep his word to the girl and not to say anything. He had flown back to Sunnydale that night and pretended that Dawn was just so busy that he didn't want to disturb her any longer.

He had watched her closely after that, making sure that he was available if she ever began to break down. He had watched her suffer for the last three years and when Buffy had announced that she was again pregnant he was a little cautious and was even on the verge of telling Angel of her condition.

He was so happy that she had finally told someone about what had happened. He walked back down stairs, leaving the lovers to sleep.


	28. Ch 28

Ch 28

It was ten o'clock in the morning when Angel stirred. He went to move but found that he was restricted by a warm body that was using his arm as a pillow. Buffy rolled over and spooned her back against Angel. She reached behind her and bought Angels spare arm around her and placed it on her stomach. Angel chuckled as she let out a slight snore.

He sat watching her for the best part of a hour before she moved again. Buffy rolled over and woke suddenly as her hand collided with something solid. She looked up in time to see Angel wince slightly and rub his jaw.

"Oh God, I'm sorry Angel."

"Don't worry my love. No terminal damage. Are you feeling better this morning?"

"Yeah I am. Thankyou so much for listening to me babble last night."

"It's not a problem sweetie. Just promise that you will never keep anything from me ever again."

"I promise." She yawned and stretched, "What time is it?"

"About eleven o'clock, perhaps just after."

"We slept for ages."

"Not really. It was nearly three before we got to sleep."

"What a day huh."

"Yeah, you came back with our baby. We find out that Dru is not only back but able to come inside the mansion, You confess a huge secret which you have carried for years and we all get a spell done on us."

"Well, all except me."

"Yeah, but I wouldn't worry if I was you. You have 1.5 vampires looking out for you not to mention two Wicca's, two watchers, two demons, a slayer, a werewolf and the best friends that you are every likely to find."

"Plus I'm a slayer myself."

"Exactly. Now do you want to go and see what kind of trouble the others have got themselves into?"

"Would that involve moving?"

"Come on Buffy. Plus my arm is kind of numb from lack of blood circulation."

"Sorry." She told him as she got up.

They walked down the stairs only to see the rest of the gang sprawled out all over any available piece of furniture. Buffy and Angel crept quietly into the kitchen and began to make a cups of coffee (tea for Giles). One by one, the gang stumbled into the kitchen.

"You don't know a person until you've seen them in the morning." Buffy whispered to Angel. He kissed her hair and placed a cup of coffee down in front of Doyle. 

"Oh I've missed this." Buffy sighed in happiness as she took in the smell of her coffee. She went to take a sip only to have the cup taken out of her hands. "What? Angel give that back."

"Nope. Coffee isn't good for expecting mothers. You are not having a single drop for the next five months."

"Angel." She whined while putting on her famous pout, "Come on, please let me have a sip."

"No Buffy. And don't give me that look, I'm well trained at ignoring that look. Other people may fall for it but I'm not giving in."

Buffy continued to pout and she made her eyes go big and round. Angel closed his eyes and sighed.

"I am not giving you this coffee." He muttered more to himself. Buffy stood on tip toe and kissed the corner of his mouth. His eyes flew open and found himself face to face with hers.

"Please baby." She whispered against his mouth, "just a sip, then you can take it back."

"Buffy, it's bad for you…the baby…I…"

She kissed him one more time.

"Please?"

"Oh God."

He gave her the cup and leant against the bench as she let out a small squeal of delight.

"Don't worry man; you aren't the first to give in to that look. It get's her anything she wants." Xander told him.

"If that's well trained, what does un-trained look like?" Cordelia smirked

Angel glared at her then proceeded to get the cup off Buffy before she drank the lot. Everyone laughed as they watched Angel chase Buffy around the table. He eventually won and to make sure that she didn't try and drink the rest, he drank both the rest of hers and his cup.

"What's going on?" Ora asked as she walked into the kitchen.

"Battle of the caffeine." Dawn told her.

"Huh? Did someone take mum's coffee off her again?" she asked sleepily

"Yeah, your dad."

"Oh, do we have to sweep up any dust?" she asked glancing at the floor.

"No Ora, I didn't dust him…this time." Buffy smirked

"She is not to have any coffee from now until the baby is born." Angel told them

"Geeze, that's like taking away oxygen." Gunn spoke up, "I feel for you girl."

"Thanks Gunn." Buffy smiled.

"Hey guys, what's for breakfast?" Fred asked

"Well, we kind of haven't been living here for a while." Buffy told them, "We've kind of just been dropping in every now and then, so there is really nothing here."

"Well, who wants to come with me to the store?" Willow asked. Tara put up her hand as did Dawn.

"Take one of the guys with you." Buffy yelled out. Xander kissed Anya and headed out with them. "So are you two married yet?" Buffy asked Anya when the others had gone. 

"No not yet. We were planning on the date being a few weeks from now but…"

"Well, I personally think that a few weeks from now is a great idea. I know that I'm a little late to be in the wedding party so I want to help out in any other way that I can." Buffy told her.

"Honey, take it easy okay. I don't want you to put any unnecessary strain on you or the baby." Buffy raised an eyebrow at Angel then waved him off. "So Anya, what can I do?"

"Well, if you can make sure that this whole thing is over and done with; I'll make you my maid of honour."

Buffy smiled and started to jump up and down excitedly "Really? Oh I couldn't accept that Anya, I don't want to take that away from the person that you had already chosen."

"Oh, I haven't chosen anyone yet. I was going to do that next week. But you're back so…yay."

"Now, exactly how long do I have to finish this?"

"Well, today's the third. And our wedding is planned for the first so…"

"The first of June. A summer wedding, which will be nice if I can end this of course. Well, Drusilla is basically taken care of but does any one have any clue about how to handle Glory?"

"And your next question is?" Giles asked in a very serious tone.

"Listen, out of everyone here, ten of you have never battled Glory in a combat situation. Those of us who did all came out of it quite bad. I don't know what she is up too and I don't know what kind of power she holds but…I'm just worried because at the moment we are worse off than last time."

"How is that possible?" Ora asked, "This time we have twice as many people."

"But last time I knew from the moment I saw her that she was after Dawn so I was always able to stop her somehow. This time, she can't be after Dawn and I don't know what else she wants."

"She want's you Buffy." Connor spoke up from the corner, "She told me that she wanted to repay you for keeping her and her brother on this earth."

"Yeah, but what can she do really? I mean, what can she take away that is so precious to me that I would risk dieing again for? I mean the dieing thing is so over rated."

"Hear hear." Spike and Angel chorused

"And for that matter, how is she going to get it?"

"Well think." Faith told her, "What are the five main things in your life that you would die for?"

"That's easy. Ora, Angel, my baby, Dawn and doughnuts"

"Well, I highly doubt that Glory is going to take down the Krispy Kreme franchise. I mean even if she took out every store in the US, we could always hop over to Australia." Gunn told them

"She can't really use Dawn again." Giles reminded her

"I will not let her any where near our baby." Angel told her.

"And I won't let her anywhere near you." Buffy replied.

"And only a fool would kidnap Ora for a second time in a single apocalypse." Spike called from his corner.

"So where does that leave us?" Buffy asked in a dejected tone.

"Buffy, darling, why don't you just concentrate on staying healthy." Giles told her

"Giles, the only way I can stay healthy is if Glory is somehow gone."

"What did she want the last time?" Gunn asked.

"Aside from pissing me off…she wanted to go home."

"Home? A great and powerful God tries to kill Dawn and succeeds in killing you, just so she can go home." Wesley was amazed.

"Well has anyone ever tried sending her back?" Oz asked?

"What did you say?" Giles looked intently at him

"Well, if all she really wants is to be sent home, isn't there some way of doing that?"

"I really don't know. I never thought of that before." Giles admitted, "That is a nice plan with very few problems."

"Yet the few problems we have are major ones." Doyle reminded them

"Yes, we have to somehow open a portal, make sure it's to her home dimension and somehow do it without Glory finding out."

"Why can't Glory find out?" Ora asked.

"Because if she did, she would either try to kill Buffy before she left, or she would take Buffy with her."

Angel growled slightly and pulled Buffy into a tight grip.

"Well I don't know how we could stop her from finding out but I may know a way to open a portal." Fred told them all.

"There is a book back home that is full of, I guess you may call them incantations, that opens up portals to other worlds. Maybe Glory's home is among them." She finished.

"Too bad it's in LA and we're here. It'll take a day's trip just to get it." Wesley sighed. "I guess we could go tomorrow." He resigned.

"Exactly where is it?" Anya asked quietly

"Um, it's on the top shelf of the bookcase behind the desk." Fred answered 

"Okay then" with that, Anya disappeared.

"Of course, teleport." Giles smiled. "I often forget she has that little talent. How exactly did you come across such a book?" Giles asked her.

"It was my professors. He was using it to send his students to other dimensions. I was stuck in a demon dimension for five years before Angel rescued me."

"Pylea, I miss Pylea."

"You my dear, are the only one." Wesley informed the may queen.

Buffy shut her eyes and leant heavily on the bench. Angel immediately looked down at her in concern. When she started to sway slightly, he picked her up and took her into the lounge. Buffy didn't seem surprised when he picked her up, in fact she accepted gratefully. The others started to follow but Angel shook his head slightly and they stopped. He put buffy gently onto the sofa and kneeled down beside her.

"Buffy are you okay?"

"Sure I am." She answered with a smile. Angel raised an eyebrow and she closed her eyes again. When she opened them, the smile was gone. "I don't know Angel. Something isn't right about all this."

"What do you mean?"

"Ten minutes ago, we were discussing breakfast and wedding plans. Now we have a plan not only to get rid of Glory, but to end all this once and for all. Doesn't it seem to you that we're moving a little too fast?"

"Sometimes the best things can happen in the blink of an eye." Angel told her

"Yes, but only fools rush in. this may sound all perfect and simple, but nothing ever is. Since the moment I saw you again in LA, nothing has been simple and full-proof. The spell to stop Drusilla was just a tad too easy. This seems even simpler. I don't know, I just don't know."

"Buffy I know exactly what you are thinking but don't worry. I know this is simple but look at it this way, the mind of a child holds more ground than that of an adult."

"Huh?"

"A child could look at a painting and see it for what it really is, yet an adult will sit and analyse every brush stroke. More often than not, the child will be correct in their evaluation because they take in the full picture while an adult will take in the meaning behind it."

"I still don't follow."

"Although they are simpler and have short attention spans, a child will be right. The simple answer takes precedence over a complex one."

"Where do you come up with these things. I swear there is a book somewhere titled '101 stories to calm a slayers troubles.'"

"Yeah, it's right next to the one titled '101 ways to make your half vampire boyfriend love you even more.' Cause I swear you have that one memorised."

"Yeah, number 1. Kiss him like he's never been kissed before." She murmured and pressed her lips to his. 

What started as a slow sensual kiss soon turned into a heated and passionate embrace. Eventually, Angel remembered her need for oxygen and he reluctantly let go. Both were breathing deeply and they had a hard time keeping their hands off each other.

"So what was number two in that book?" Angel asked as he ran his hand over her hair

"I'd tell you but I can't discuss it here."

"Could you discuss it up stairs?"

"Its quiet possible."

"The let's continue this discussion in a more comfortable environment." He suggested as he lent over and kissed her neck

"Yes let's."

Angel grabbed Buffy's hand and they both ran up the stairs.

***

Twenty few minutes later, Willow, Tara, Xander and Dawn returned with bags full of food.

"We got everything we could think of." Willow told the assembled group, "Including stuff to make Taco's." she told Fred.

Giles bent down and picked up what looked to be the heaviest bag. He found it was as light as a feather. He looked at Willow who just smiled and winked

"So, what did you guys do while we were out?" Dawn asked as she put some juice in the fridge.

"Well, we may have come up with a plan to stop Glory." Connor told her as he got up to help.

"Where's An?" Xander asked while looking around

"She went to get the book that we need." 

"Where did she go and when will she be back?"

"She went to LA and as for when she'll be back…" Doyle shrugged. 

At that moment Anya re appeared holding a large book.  The LA gang jumped at her sudden reappearance but everyone else just smiled. Xander nodded and continued to unpack.

"Is this what you wanted?" she asked

"Yeah it is." Fred took the book, "What took you so long?"

"Oh I had to make a stop in China."

Fred's eyes widened in surprise but Xander turned to her, eyes wide in interest.

"What makes you think I got you anything?" she asked. Xander grinned and Anya rolled her eyes. "Alright here you go." She handed him a bag of spring rolls. Xander kissed her and proceeded to place them all on a plate so everyone could have one.

"So what's with this plan?" Tara asked. "I was at the point of thinking that the only way to get rid of her would be to send her home." She joked. 

"Funny you should mention that." Spike told her.

"Where's Buffy?" Dawn asked.

"She wasn't feeling well so Angel took her away." Cordy waved her hand toward the lounge.

"They're probably upstairs." Faith commented with a twinkle in her eye.

"I'm sure that Angel is just making sure that Buffy is alright." Giles said.

"I'm sure he is as well." Faith winked.

"Will you all stop it." Ora asked in exasperation. "Mum and dad wouldn't be doing anything like that while all this is going on." Ora told them. "I'll go and see if she is alright and I'll tell dad that Anya is back."

As she walked away, Connor made a move to stop her. But Faith held him back.

"Don't. this will be funny."

Everyone waited and listened. They heard her go up the stairs and then the door being opened gently. Suddenly the dor closed and Ora made her way back into the kitchen.

"There are some things a child is not meant to see." She told them while turning a bright shade of red. Everyone laughed for a few minuets before settling down to go through the book.


	29. Ch 29

Ch 29

After what seemed like hours, Giles sat back and sighed.

"I think our main problem is that we don't actually know what dimension she is from. We never found that out while she was here last time. All we know is that she ruled with two other Gods. But that could be any number of dimensions."

"We somehow need her to tell us where she is from." Fred stated, "And the only person somehow able to get that information is…"

"Me." Buffy told them as she and Angel walked into the room.

"Did you have a good sleep?" Faith smirked.

"Yeah, it was great." Buffy smiled at Angel.

"I bet it was." Faith told her and winked.

"Don't get off topic." Buffy frowned at her, "The only one able to get any information about Glory will be me. She wants me so maybe I should go to her."

"Um, I'm not liking this plan Buffy." Angel told her, "It could get you hurt."

"I know all this. Do you trust me?"

"With my life." There was no hesitation.

"Then trust me with this. I know that it's dangerous Angel, but for the safety of our child this needs to be done."

"But please Buffy, can't this be done by someone other than you?"

"No Angel. Look, if it makes you feel better, both you and faith can come with me."

"No it doesn't make me feel better, but alright."

"Alright, Now I've been thinking?"

"When did you have time to think?" Faith muttered to her. Buffy glared.

"One time I faced Glory, we only talked. It was the time the council decided to pay a visit, but all we did was talk. What if that could happen again? What if all Glory and I did was talk?"

"This plan I like." Angel told her

"But how would you manage that?" Giles asked her

"I'm not sure, what do you guys think?"

"Oh, only that you're insane." Cordelia told her lightly.

"Anyone else other than Cordy?" Buffy asked.

"What if we did that standoff thing like what you did with the Mayor when I held Willow hostage?" Faith asked them. One by one, they all stared at her. "Alright, I know…It's crazy.'

"Actually, that would be kind of a good idea." Oz piped up.

"Except without me as a hostage please." Willow squeaked nervously.

"Oh, have you got butterflies sweetie?" Tara asked as she wrapped her arms around her girlfriend.

"Just a few."

"Don't worry Will; I would never put you in danger if you could help it." Buffy assured her.

"This is a plan, but how are we going to carry it out?" Anya asked. "I mean I'm being optimistic but you do know it is probably hopeless."

"Thankyou Anya." Giles sighed 

"Well, isn't she working at the school?" Fred asked, when the others nodded she continued, "Well what if we met there during the day? Glory probably has no issues with killing half the school but it will be a little harder for her to try something drastic if the school is full of children."

"That's my girls brain for you, always working." Gunn smiled

"Well if we're going to do this, then we have to do it tomorrow. It's the last day of School before summer." Ora told them.

"And once again we're moving very fast." Buffy muttered.

"Remember the children." Angel told her and she nodded in understanding.

"Alright guys listen up, each of you will have something to do tomorrow. Although your assignment may seem small, it will help in the biggest way. Everything will have to work in order for this to be pulled off."

"Wow B, I've never seen you like this before. Girl with the plan instead of Watcher bot over here"

"That' because last time she was like this, You were in a coma." Cordelia told her bluntly. Faith nodded and turned her attention back to Buffy.

"Xander and Gunn, I want this to go down in the gymnasium. There are two main doors so I want you to guard a door each. Connor and Doyle, I want you to guard the stage. There is aback entrance there and I want that covered. Willow and Tara, I need you to put a protection spell on the school. I don't want the kids hurt and I will get into trouble if the Mayor finds out I destroyed the High school again. Fred, a lot of this will depend on you. Will you be able to open the portal when we find out where she is from?"

"I should be able to. I can work all of these, I just hope she is from one of them."

"Well if it comes down to it, just open up something and I'll push her in. Giles and Wesley, I want you both to go with Fred. As I get information from her, I want you to both go through the book and try and figure out where she comes from." 

Buffy took a deep breath and accepted the glass of water Angel offered with a smile.

"Thanks Honey. Ora and Dawn, can you please try and keep the kids away from the gym. Most of them will know me from the classes I teach every year so it wouldn't surprise me if they try and find out what is going on. I'm not sure if they will listen to either of you. They might because technically Ora, you still go there. Anya, I need you to handle the teachers. Cordelia and Oz, I want you both to stand on opposite sides of the gym with weapons. Be ready in case anything happens."

Buffy took Angels hand and kissed it. Angel nuzzled her neck and gave her scar a quick kiss.

"I'm going to do the talking but I want you, Spike and Faith to back me up."

"Sure thing B." faith told her cheerfully.

"I won't let that bitch get past me again." Spike vowed in a low voice.

"Good. Now I worked up an appetite," Faith snickered and a few people turned slightly red but Buffy only winked, "What's for lunch?"


	30. Ch 30

Ch. 30

That night, everyone made themselves as busy as possible so they could think about anything except what was about to go down. Different types of music were blasting through the house completely clashing with one another yet no one seemed to care. Willow and Tara were cooking up a storm (not literally) in the kitchen and as a result, everyone was sure they would put on a few pounds by morning. Spike was keeping everyone amused by telling them stories from his younger vampire days when He, Angelus, Darla and Dru were still a gang. He edited them of course and the gang were surprised to find that the vampires actually had a lot of bloodless fun in their day. It was during his account of a horse race through Paris that Angel got up and made his way outside. Buffy followed.

She found him sitting on the front steps,

"You don't want to listen?" He asked without turning around.

"How did you know it was me?" She asked quietly.

"I always know." He replied. Buffy nodded in understanding.

"I don't have to listen; I know everything you have done, both good and otherwise. Why are you out here?"

"Well I don't really have to listen either. I was kinda there."

"That's not what I meant."

"I know it isn't."

"Angel, what's wrong?"

Angel pulled Buffy onto his lap and smiled when he saw the sight bulge in the usually flat stomach.

"I some how don't think this is from Willow and Tara's cooking." He told her with a twinkle in his eye as he placed a hand on her smooth skin.

"No I don't think so either."

"It's a miracle, that's what it is. You coming back with our child, you coming back at all."

"Angel, I think we have already covered this. I'm glad that I'm back as well. Please don't dwell on the past my love. It has been and gone. There have been good times and bad and we have still managed to pull through."

"Do you know how I managed to go on without you after I left?" Angel asked. At Buffy's questioning gaze he continued, "I watched movies and read books that described the love we had and the love I feel for you, in those stories, it always turns out good. I always held hope that you would one day be in my arms again."

"And here I am. I will never leave you again." Buffy whispered in his ear.

"That's good enough for me." Angel kissed her

"So what is the real reason you want to be out here?" buffy asked.

"Nothing get's past you does it? It was too loud in there?"

"Try again." Buffy commanded.

"I knew you would follow me so I came out here so as we could have some time alone."

"One more time."

"To brood."

"That's better. Now as much as I love you when you are all dark and mysterious, I have been away for months and I all that time I have watched you brood. I want to see happy Angel."

"My love, Happy Angel will come when this is over. There is one thing I want though that will make me happier than I have been in a long time."

"What can I do?"

Angel pulled out a box and opened it.

"I know that I have already done this once but this time I want to symbolise it and show the world. I know now that nothing will hold you down. Not even death. And I don't want to be a burden you or anything, but if you would still have me, Buffy Anne Summers, would you please consider becoming my wife?"

Buffy smiled through her tears and launched herself at Angel and kissed every part of his face she had access to. 

"Is that a yes?"

"Of course it is Angel. Yes I want to marry you. Yes I want to live with you forever. Yes I want to have your children."

They both laughed at that and Angel kissed her again. He took her hand and placed the engagement ring on her finger. It fit to perfection. Suddenly Buffy took it off, Angel frowned in confusion when he noticed she was also pulling off her claddagh ring.

"What are you doing?"

Buffy handed him the Claddagh and replaced the engagement ring.

"That is a wedding ring Angel, I am not technically married yet so I can't really wear it."

Angel nodded and gave her a hug, a plan already forming in his mind

"So you like the ring?" he asked

"This isn't a ring Angel. It's a boulder. It is real?"

"Only the best for you my love."

"Wow."

The ring had a diamond cut into a heart with sapphires and diamonds encasing the band which was made of pure gold.

"How much did…wait I don't want to know. Just promise me you didn't rob the bank of England to get this."

"No I didn't, and it didn't send me bankrupt either. Although I'm pretty sure my father's bank account had a heart attack."

"Your father?"

"This was bought for me the year I was turned. Father was convinced I would never marry but my sister and mother were always hopeful. Father bought this in hopes that I would come to my senses and find a girl I could give this too. I scoffed at the idea and a few months later I was turned. I took it from father after I killed him. I didn't tell anyone I had it though and I have had it with me ever since."

"Nice story."

"Yes, well you are the only one I could ever give this ring to."

"Thankyou my Angel."

"No thankyou. Now should we go inside and see what ridiculous story Spike is telling them now?"

"Maybe he's telling them of the time you dressed up as Dracula just so as you could get Darla's attention."

Angel groaned

"Oh you really do know too much." Angel told her. Buffy laughed and they both entered the home.

The gang looked up as they entered but quickly turned back to Spike who was in the middle of a tale. They both sat down to listen to the end of whatever he was saying.

"And then Darla turned to the guy and said damn slayer, where did you nick that from?"

"That's not very funny." Anya told him. 

Spike didn't give any recognition that he had heard her. Instead he just stared at Buffy's hand. On noticing his distraction, the gang turned to see what all the fuss was about.

"Hey guys, like my ring?" Buffy asked.

"Whoa." Cordelia's eyes turned huge.

"It's um, nice." Willow managed to get out.

"Angel just gave it to me. You know, to renew our engagement and all."

Ora grabbed Buffy's hand and took a closer look at the ring.

"If the fact that my parents are about to get married for the first time isn't weird enough, You get the ring of all rings. That's it, if anything happens tomorrow, I get this as inheritance."

"That's enough from you miss." Buffy laughed at her daughter. "This is mine and I will take it to the grave."

"Alright Frodo." Ora smiled back.

"This is all well and good, but I want to hear the end of the story." Anya complained.

Everyone laughed and returned to their seats and within five minutes, the gang were once again rolling around the floor in laughter and to the occasional passer-by, they all looked like a happy family without a care in the world.


	31. Ch 31

Ch. 31

The next morning, the tense atmosphere had returned ten fold. Everyone was full of a nervous energy that made them jumpy and over responsive. As a result more than one cup of coffee shattered on the floor. At 8:30, the gang decided they would head out. After a brief check to make sure that they had everything, they piled into the cars and headed toward the school.

There were kids just hanging out around the front of the school waiting for the last day of classes to begin. With Buffy leading, the gang approached the entrance. Many of the kids ran out of their path, one look at the expression on Buffy's face had them realising that they really shouldn't be in her way.

Once they were inside the building, Buffy turned to her friends.

"Guys, however this goes down, I want you to know that I love you all and I want to thankyou for sticking by me through all of this."

"Aw come on Buff. You know that we'll always be here." Xander put an arm around her and gave her a quick hug which she gratefully returned.

One by one they gave each other a hug much to the surprise of the student who were running around the halls. As a group they headed towards the gym. Willow and Tara were the first to break away from the group. They headed in opposite directions so as they could place the spell on the school. Ora, Dawn and Anya were the next to leave as they headed towards the teachers lounge. The rest of the gang walked on until they came to the gym.

"This is it. Once we're inside, I want you all to head to your designated areas."

"Um B, how is Glory going to know that you are even in the building?"

"My guess is that she already knows we are here."

"Yeah, but how do you know?"

Buffy gave a slight smile.

"I'm not sure actually. I just know."

Faith nodded as if she understood but is was clear she didn't. She took a deep breath and pushed open the door. Faith glanced around before letting the others in. Seeing that it was safe, she held the door open and let the others through. 

There were a few kids playing basketball on the court while another was making use of the gymnastics equipment. They all turned as the gang walked inside. Buffy went to the girl on the beam and talked to her for a few moments. When they were done, the girl dismounted and hugged Buffy before heading out.

"What was that all about?" Fred asked as Buffy headed over to the basket ball players.

"That girl is Lauren." Ora told them, "Lets just say that she is a pretty close second when it comes to being Buffy's pet student."

"Who comes in first then?" Cordelia questioned.

"Me of course." Ora stated. 

Everyone laughed and made their way to their designated spots. As the clock ticked closer to nine, Buffy started her nervous pacing again. Angel placed a hand on her arm and swung her around to face him.

"Hey, everything is going to be okay. You don't have to be so nervous. If anyone should be nervous it's me." He claimed. 

Buffy gave a half smile and resumed her pacing. At nine o'clock, the bell rang for the beginning of classes

"Here we go." Buffy calmly stated. Angel gave her a quick kiss and placed himself behind her.

After a few minutes when she hadn't turned up Faith started to fidget.

"B, how do you know she's going to turn up? How do you know she even knows you're here?"

"She's coming now."

"But how do you know?"

"I don't. I can just feel her presence. Something inside of me is telling me exactly where she is. It's almost like telepathy."

"Has anyone else noticed how strange Buffy's become since she came back?" Faith yelled across the room.

After a few murmured agreements everything fell silent again. Suddenly buffy swung around to the side door in alarm.

"XANDER MOVE!" She screamed.

"Huh?"

Suddenly he was thrown across the other side of the gym. Cordelia ran to him to make sure he was okay.

"He's unconscious but otherwise ok." She stated then turned her attention to the door.

Buffy's eyes blazed with green fire as she watched Glory step into the room.

"Hmm, not really on your game today huh slayer?" Glory laughed as she glanced over at Xander.

"Oh I'm on my game. There's nothing like a little violence to start my day."

"You know I'm a little confused. According to him, "she pointed at Connor, "You're dead. Is this like last time? If I rip your head of are you going to spark and short circuit? Can we try it?" She advanced toward buffy.

"Oh I was dead, but even your blond brain should be able to remember that not everything stays dead in Sunnydale. Take yourself as an example."

Glory smirked a little then started pacing across the gym.

"Yeah, you know I'm not sure how that happened. I remember someone killing us and then next thin I know, I'm back. You know Buffy I really don't understand why you didn't let me bleed the little girl. I mean she wasn't even yours. I just wanted to go home. Don't you understand what home is?"

Buffy looked at Angel and then she looked out the door to where Ora was trying to get some kids away from the gym.

"Yeah I know what home is. Home is where you are loved. So why do you even want to go home? You aren't loved there, they kicked you out remember."

"My brother and sister had no right to do that to me. I was trying to save them and what happens? They send me to this maggot hole of a planet."

"You were trying to *save* them? How do you mean?"

"I know what you're trying to do and it isn't going to work."

"All I'm trying to do is to make the last few moments of your life happy because you can be sure that when I'm done you wont have an ass left to kick."

"Ooo is that a threat?"

"More like a promise."

"Hmm, well you see the thing is, I don't take kindly to promises any more. Promises are meaningless and empty."

"Well I'm promising to kick your ass and believe me, my promises aren't empty."

"Well aren't we cocky today. I mean you have all your little buddies hanging around you so you think your invincible. Honey, you aren't even close to being better than me. I am a God. I ruled in a dimension of pain and hurt. I had minions. I had a life beyond this. You will never be able to beat me."

"Hmm, I seem to remember beating you last time."

"That was pure luck. Last time I was held down by Ben's humanity. Now I'm free of that. Your watcher killed Ben but he didn't kill me. Nothing can kill me."

"But you aren't high enough not to be banished. Somehow I very much doubt that it was because you were trying to save them."

"I was trying to save them. I was trying to save them from making the biggest mistakes of their immortal lives."

"Oh yea, and what was that?"

Buffy had become very interested in what Glory was saying. This was the first time she had ever seen the God like this.

"I was trying to stop them from opening portals to other worlds And unleashing terror on them."

"What? I thought you were banished because you had become to evil for their evil likings."

"I had. I mean you can trust me when I say that a little killing is nothing to me, but I was trying to not get myself killed."

"I don't understand."

"You and your little dog buddies are all scared of one main thing. Evil. And for you, that evil is generated toward one spot."

"The Hellmouth." Spike pipped up.

"So he does remember how to speak." Glory applauded him, "Well you're scared because at any moment, something could come out of there and endanger this miserable little world. Well try living where you see those things every day."

There was a moments pause as everyone digested the information, trying to figure out what she was saying. Suddenly a squeal came from the direction of Fred. Glory spun around and narrowed her eyes.

"Alright, come out, come out wherever you are."

Glory started to head toward the stage. In a flash of light, Glory began to float in mid air, not being able to go forward of back.

"I see your little witch bitch is still in operation." Glory called back to buffy.

"Yeah well you know, it's sometimes hand to have one or in our case two on standby."

After a few moments, Fred, Giles and Wesley came running out from behind the stage.

"We have to move now."

"Where are we going?" Faith asked.

"We have to get to the principals office."

"You mean the hellmouth? We're opening the hellmouth?" Buffy looked back at Giles

"Not again." Cordelia groaned.

"We have to go *now!*" Giles exclaimed. 

As one, the gang rushed to the door. In the hall, Anya and Ora were trying to hold back a bunch of students.

"ANYA!" Buffy called out, "I want you and Ora and Dawn to get these kids outside. Take them out through the gym. Also Xander's been hurt. Get him out as well and keep him safe until we get there."

"Mum, what's going on?" Ora asked.

"We're going to open the hellmouth. I want you and Dawn out of here. I'm also sending Anya because Xander is injured and I don't want her hurt as well."

"But mum, maybe I can help."

"No Ora. I want you safe. Please look after the kids. If you see Lauren then send her to me but if not don't worry about it. Just help the kids."

Ora hugged buffy and set off after the students. Willow and Tara came from down the hall and with their help, they floated a screaming Glory down towards the principals office. Any student they met on the way was told to get out of the building. Cordelia also went into every class room they passed and made sure the building was empty.

Once they got to the principals office, Buffy kicked down the door and everyone piled inside. The schools principal was sitting at his desk. He took one look at Buffy and headed out.

"Just don't wreck my office." He called back to her.

"Sunnydale's other life isn't so secret anymore." Giles told the LA gang.

They pushed Glory into the center of the room and Fred, Willow, Tara and Giles began setting up candles in a circle around her. Willow lit them in an anti-clockwise direction while Tara poured some sand around them in a clockwise direction.

Everyone stood back as Fred began to read from the book. It only took a minute. The ground started to shake and there was a loud noise that sounded like thunder. As the thunder got louder the floor beneath them gave a loud rip and it split in two.

"Marshal's going to kill me!" Buffy shouted to Angel.

Suddenly, Glory let out a piercing scream. Everyone's eyes widened in surprise as long tentacles started to worm their way out of the crack in the floor.

"Here we go again." Buffy commented before throwing Faith an Axe. 

Together, the gang charged forward (Fred excluded) and began to attack the hellmouth spawn. Willow and Tara cast a binding spell on it just as more of the tentacles came out. It stiffened and fell back inside the whole.

In a burst of smoke and what looked curiously like water, the spell that was placed on glory was broken and she fell screaming down into the pit.

Buffy ran to the hole and looked inside but she couldn't see anything.

"Alright, can we please close this thing NOW!" she shouted at Fred.

Fred was looking very shocked and out of it but she managed to complete the incantation. With a rush of wind, the floor merged back together and the rumbling died down.

The gang looked at each other and began to laugh and cheer.

"Did you see that?" Connor asked anyone who would listen.

"Fred baby you were wonderful." Gunn swung her around a few times.

"That was brilliant I must say." Giles congratulated them all. "So Fred, how did you know it was the Hellmouth?"

Fred grinned as she took off her glasses.

"Simple deduction. Plus she gave it away. When she mentioned the hellmouth and then asked what we thought it would be like to live in it."

"Good job everyone. Thankyou." Buffy smiled at her friends and they all smiled back.

"Well I'm hungry." Faith told them.

"Me too." Buffy agreed and so the gang headed back to the gym.

When they were outside the gym, Cordelia stopped.

"How are we going to explain this to the kids?"

They entered the gym and found it packed with students. When they saw the scoobies walk in they began to clap and cheer. The noise was deffening. Ora and Dawn walked up to Buffy and gave her a hug.

"You did it." Ora smiled.

"No we did it. And it was in large part due to Willow, Tara and fred. I didn't do anything." Buffy admitted.

"Yes you did." Angel told her, "You got her to tell us where she came from. You kept us together through everything that has happened and you saved the school. Buffy, you won."

Buffy's eyes glistened with unshed tears.

"I couldn't do any of it without you guys." She told them. 

Everyone nodded in thanks and started to head out of the building.

"Well I guess things can settle down now." Dawn sighed.

"Wait, what about Xander?" Tara asked.

Dawn giggled,

"He woke up and he was fine so he wanted to run right back in and help you. Well Anya wasn't having any of it so she knocked him out again and has taken him home. We're down a car because of it but I think we can manage."

Ora turned to Buffy.

"Now that this is over, I'm in full support of Angel when I say you need to rest. I'm not taking anymore excuses. You will rest till this baby is...NOOOOOOO!" 

Ora screamed so loudly that everyone in the gym turned to her. As they did Buffy looked own and found an arrow protruding from her chest.

"What?" she whispered before falling into Angel's arms.

He looked up to see Drusilla lowering a crossbow, an evil smile on her face.

____

What ya all think??? :-)


	32. Ch 32

Ch. 32

"Not again." Angel cried, "Please not again."

Just as quickly as Drusilla fired her arrow, at least six arrows were competing for a place in her heart. She turned to dust without anyone giving it another moments thought.

The school all crowded around Buffy in the hopes of seeing what was happening.

"Angel, we have to get her to a hospital now." Giles urged him. Angel stood up and ran from the room with Buffy in his arms. The gang followed and raced to the cars.

Angel took Buffy, Ora, Dawn and Giles to the hospital leaving the others to make their own way there. Giles drove as Angel was too busy holding Buffy. Ora and Dawn were pulling off any clothes that could be spared and pressing them down around the arrow to try and minimise the bleeding.

"Baby don't give in on us. We need you here. You can't do this to me again. I just got you back please don't leave me. Oh my love I'm so sorry I couldn't protect you."

Angel kept mumbling things in her ear as tears poured down his face. They reached the hospital in record time and Angel burst out of the car and into the ER. He ran to the first person he could find.

"Please help her. Oh God please don't let her die."

The doctor took one look at the fallen slayer and began to order people around. A nurse came up with a gurney and Angel put her gently on it. 

"Buffy?" the doctor asked. Angel looked up in amazement, "We know Buffy sir. Can you tell me what happened?"

"It was Drusilla." Giles told the doctor.

"I always told here she had to watch out for that one. She always put off killing her for Spikes sake. Is she dust now?"

"She can't get any dustier." Dawn told him.

"Alright, we'll take care of her." The doctor told Angel.

"Please, she's pregnant."

"Listen, we'll do what we can. But please be prepared for the fact that the baby may not survive. It may come down to the choice of Buffy or the baby."

With that the doctor took Buffy into the operating rooms leaving Angel outside. The others arrived a few minutes later. Not knowing what to say, they just sat around waiting. 

Time passed slowly with every minute seeming like a lifetime. Eventually Ora broke down. Angel was by her side in less than a second.

"Oh darling. I'm so sorry. I meant to protect her and I didn't."

"Dad I was so scared. I knew it was going to happen right before the arrow was fired. I heard Drusilla's voice in my head saying that mum was going to pay for taking her boys away. Next thing I know mum had an arrow through her chest. Why did this have to happen?"

"I don't know my love. But you know as well as I do that your mum is a fighter. She'll be okay."

Angel tried to smile but only succeeded in crying himself.

"Who shot the sixth arrow?" Spike asked quietly

"Huh?" Willow asked.

"Well I know for a fact that six arrows were fired at Dru. Between us we had Giles, Gunn, Oz, Cordelia and Willow with crossbows. That's only five. Who shot the sixth one?"

The gang looked around surprise. Suddenly a small voice came from out of the corner.

"It was me."

Lauren walked up to them.

"I fired it."

"Who are you?" Oz asked

"My name is Lauren Peters. I'm a student of Buffy's."

"What were you doing with a crossbow on campus?" Giles asked

"I got it from Buffy's secret weapons case at the school."

"Who are you?" Oz asked again

"I'm a slayer. Well a slayer-in-training."

"What! But how do you know that?" Giles asked

"Buffy told me."

"How did she find out?"

"I don't know. But about three years ago, Buffy told me. She's been training me ever since."

"Well this is quite extraordinary." Both Giles and Wesley were amazed.

"This morning she told me what was going down. I was surprised to see her because well a few days ago she was dead but then I shouldn't really be surprised. She has come back twice before. Anyway she told me not to give myself away but if there was any problems then I should let you all know."

"Buffy has trained you?" Angel asked.

"For nearly three years."

"Well I thankyou for helping out today." He told her.

"It's no problem. You're Angel right. Well it's great to finally meet you sir." Lauren shook Angels hand and went to sit back down. "I'm really sorry I couldn't get to her in time. I saw Drusilla go into the gym but I was to far away. I fired the bow as soon as I got inside."

"It's okay. None of you knew what was going to happen."

After Laurens revelation, everyone went back to waiting. Occasionally someone would speak but it was usually in a hushed whisper.

For nearly five hours they sat there. At ten to three, the doctor came out into the waiting room. Angel jumped up to meet him.

"Why don't we sit down?"

"I'd rather just hear what you have to say." 

"Alright. The arrow punctured her right lung. We were able to mend it but the next few days are going to be critical. She also lost a lot of blood."

"What about the baby?"

"We can't be certain. At this point in time she hasn't miscarried but we are in no way out of the woods yet. The babies could end up being brain damaged due to that fact that they were for a short time deprived of oxygen. They may be healthy, on hundred percent fine. There are any number of outcomes. Only time is going to tell in this case."

"Can I see her?"

"Only for a few minutes. She hasn't yet gained consciousness and we're not sure when she will."

The doctor began to walk away. Angel sighed and followed. Suddenly he stopped.

"Wait!"

The doctor turned.

"You said babies."

"Yes sir. Buffy is carrying twins."

Angel let a small grin light his face before once again following the doctor to Buffy's room. The rest of the gang followed a few moments later.

Outside the room, Angel tried to prepare himself. He walked inside only to find his worst nightmare. Buffy was as white as paper. She had tubes and cords all over her as well as a monitor to show her heart rate.

"Oh baby."

Angel rushed to her side and took her hand.

"Oh Buffy I am so sorry."

He pulled up a chair and sat next to her. One by one The gang came inside. None of them stayed any longer than a few minutes. Angel didn't even notice. All he saw was the girl in front of him. Ora was the last to see Buffy. But instead of going to her she went to Angel.

"Dad."

When she got no reaction she shook his shoulder.

"Dad."

Angel looked up but didn't seem to recognise who he was talking to. After a few moments his eyes cleared and he mentally shook himself.

"Oh, Ora, what's up?"

"Are you going to stay here? I don't think you'll be allowed."

"They will have to physically move me if they want me to leave."

"Dad will you promise me something?"

"Anything."

"Never leave me."

Ora burst into tears. Angel held her and let her get it all out.

"Ora, Untill a few months ago I had no idea you even existed. But now I could never imagine not having you in my life. I will never leave you sweetheart. You and Hayden will get married and I'll be the annoying parent who comes to dinner every night. And your mum will be there as well."

Ora finally looked at Buffy.

"Will she be okay?"

"Ora, if I know your mother…and I like to think that I do…then she is fighting this all the way. Buffy is strong in every way and if there is even a 0.1 percent chance that she can come back to us then she will."

Ora smiled and kissed both Angel and Buffy before heading out. Angel continued to hold Buffy's hand and he put his head down next to hers.

"You hear that love? You are strong and you need to fight. I know you can. Come back to me.

___

Thankyou to these people who reviewed

- sagamaker101: I'll try and make them longer :-)

- Becca FB: sorry bout the mistakes, I'll b more careful in future :-)

- Goddess26: I promise I wont :-) I'm glad you enjoyed it.

___


	33. Ch 33

Ch. 33

Over the next week, nothing changed. Angel would arrive at sunrise and leave around midnight. In the five hours between midnight and sunrise he would hunt. Word quickly got around that Angel was out for revenge on the entire vampire population and by Tuesday there was hardly a single vampire showing their face. Angel was hardly sleeping. He took very short naps by Buffy's side but whenever a nurse came to tell him to go and get some sleep he would become wide awake.

Most of the tubes had been removed and it now looked to all appearances as if Buffy was merely sleeping. The doctor had done some tests and found that as far as could be told, the babies were healthy. 

All that had to happen was for Buffy to wake up.

The gang were all handling the situation in various ways. Giles and Wesley had decided to test Lauren just to see how much Buffy had actually taught the girl and they were surprised to find out that there was absolutely no fault in her training and Buffy had taught the girl as if she were an experienced Watcher.

Willow, Tara and Dawn were busy doing assignments for when school went back. No one bothered to tell them it would be three months till school started up again.

Fred, Gunn and Cordelia went back to LA for a day or two so as to keep AI under control.

Connor and Xander kept themselves busy by occupying Cordelia's children, While Anya continued planning her wedding.

Ora spent half the day at the hospital and half the day just wandering.

Saturday dawned bright and sunny. It had been over a week since Buffy was shot and as usual Angel appeared on the ward.

The day nurses had just come on duty as Angel walked past them. One of the nurses stared as he walked past. It was her first shift and so she had never seen Angel.

"Oh I'll take one of him to go." She smiled and licked her lips.

"Don't even try it Anna." Another nurse told her.

"Why not? I can have a go can't I?"

"He belongs to the blond girl. The one in a coma."

"Well at least I'm lively." She snickered.

The other nurses glanced at each other.

"Well go ahead then."

They all watched as Anna picked up Buffy's chart and headed towards the room.

"Ten says she gets two minutes." One of them said as she pulled out a ten dollar bill.

The other nurses pulled out their money and placed their bets.

***

Anna took a deep breath at the door and put on her biggest smile. She opened the door and started to walk in but the scene before her made her come to a quick stop.

Angel was once again sitting next to the bed and he was talking to Buffy.

"Buffy, I know that you can hear me. I need you to come back to me. There have been times when I thought you were lost to me and then you have come back. I need you to come back to me now beloved. In all my long years you have been the only one to bring light into my life. Before I met you all I could think of and see was darkness. Then I saw you and my world filled with light. You showed me the sun, and I do mean that literally. We have been through so much. It's been twenty years since I first saw you and the only things that have changed in that time is the strength of my feelings for you.

"You have given my life and hope in every way. You would make any man happy and there are times when I know I don't deserve you. Yet you seem to keep thinking that I do and that means all the world to me. You have given me a daughter, something I never thought I could have. But more importantly you gave me the something more precious than any gift in the world. You gave me yourself. Please don't leave me beloved. If you go then I will go as well because nothing could keep me parted from you."

Anna wiped a small tear from her eye and quietly shut the door.

***

A few hours later, Ora, Connor and Giles all turned up. Angel had climbed onto the bed and was holding Buffy in his arms. He was sound asleep.

Ora smiled at the sight of them together.

"How sweet do they look." She commented.

Giles and Connor just smiled and sat down. After a few minutes, Ora began to get restless so Connor offered to go for a walk with her. Giles got up and went to the window. He started to drift off when he heared a noise behind him

"Mmm, Angel you're cutting off my blood circulation."

Giles spun around. Buffy was poking Angel on the arm and instead of waking up he just held her tighter.

"Angel" she spoke a little more loudly.

Angel stired and opened an eye.

"Jeeze, you sleep like the dead." Buffy smiled.

Angel bolted upright and stared at Buffy.

"Hey sleepy head. Did you have a good dream?" she asked.

"Buffy?" He whispered quietly.

"The last time I looked."

"Buffy."

Angel launched himself into her arms and held her tighter than before.

"Oh God buffy, don't you ever do that to me again. You got it?"

"Um sure. What exactly aren't I allowed to do?"

Giles coughed slightly so as to make his presence known.

"I'll get a doctor." He smiled and briefly touched Buffy's shoulder before going out

"Doctor?" Buffy asked quietly.

"Buffy, honey, you've been in the hospital for over a week." Angel told her gently

"A week?" Really? I just remember looking at an arrow then I woke up. Has it really been a week?"

"yeah. We've all been so worried about you. You punctured a lung and they had to rush you into surgery. But you're fine now."

"How were you throught his?" Buffy asked.

"Hmm, oh I've been fine. It's great to talk to you again though. Oh and one more thing, if you EVER decided to slip into a coma again, I'll kill you."

Buffy laughed and kissed him.

"Alright. I'll try not to slip into a coma again for a while."

"Not for the next six months at least."

Buffy nodded then her eyes widened,

"The baby, is it okay?"

"Well there was one thing."

"Oh my God, is it ok?"

"It's fine, or should I say they're fine ."

"They?"

Angel smiled,

"Yup, we're having twins."

Buffy's squeals of delight could be heard all the way down the corridor. Ora and Connor chose that exact moment to burst into the room.

"MUM!" Ora cried

They both descended on the bed in such a rush that Buffy was knocked back down.

"Mum, I'm sick of you doing this. Don't. Do. It. Again." Buffy nodded and kissed both her and Connor.

Giles came in a few minutes later with the doctor. When Buffy had been given the all clear, Giles called the mansion to tell everyone that Buffy was coming home the next day. 

"So is it over?" Ora asked finally.

"It'll never be over. No matter what, the Hellmouth will always be there. But that's okay I guess. At least we're here to fight it down." Buffy told her, "In the riddle that Giles found it said that 'If victory comes it won't be over because Hell is real.' There will always be stuff out there even if the Hellmouth suddenly decided to freeze over, there are still portals around the world like our Hellmouth. 

"For years I regretted being the slayer. Now I'm glad for it. We all have to decide what to do with the time that is given to us, and I've decided that my time can be spent helping people."

"Well my love, you can only help people if you stop dieing."

Buffy laughed as she looked at her fiancée, children and father.

"Well I'm alive now. And I promise you, Life is good."


	34. Ch 34

Ch. 34

_6 Months Later_

Buffy woke up to a sharp pain. She sat up quickly clutching her stomach. On the other side of her, Angel stirred and rolled over but didn't wake. Buffy quietly pressed her lips to his shoulder then got up and went to the kitchen for a glass of water. She breathed heavily as her glass filled. In all her years of slaying she had never felt pain so deep inside of her before and that included dieing three times. 

Buffy took another deep breath and bought the cup up to her mouth. As she did she felt the pain again. She dropped the glass and bent over the counter. The glass fell to the floor and shattered. The tinkling glass woke Angel. Upon seeing that Buffy was no longer beside him, he bolted into the kitchen ready to defend her at any cost. 

When he saw her doubled up in pain, he rushed over to her mindless of the broken glass.

"Darling, what's the matter?"

Buffy smiled weakly

"Your kids have decided to make an appearance."

Angel's eyes widened

"Oh my God."

He gathered Buffy in his arms and kissed her

"Oh my love, my darling love."

"I love hearing that but honey, could you please get the car?"

"Car, yes, keys, car. Car keys."

Angel ran around frantically looking for the keys. Finally Buffy reached over and turned on the light. They both squinted in the sudden light but quickly adjusted. Angel saw both sets of key on the table. He grabbed the first set he came across.

"Angel, take the Evo. It's faster."

Angel nodded and picked up the other set. He ran out side, got in the car and started the engine. Realising that buffy was not in the car, he turned it back off and raced back inside to get her.

Angel grabbed their coats and shoes. He gently placed buffy on the counter and tied the laces up for her and then helped her with her jacket. He threw down his shoes and slid his feet into them, hardly noticing that he had them on the wrong feet. He put his jacket on inside out, picked buffy up and took her out to the car. She screamed in pain as Angel put her in the seat and did up her seat belt.

He took off down the drive. The usual half hour drive across town took all of ten minutes. Angel didn't even slow down for red lights. Luckily due to the hour there was no one on the road. As they neared the ER, Buffy called out in pain and clutched Angel's leg.

"We're almost there sweetheart. Almost there."

"Angel!"

"Hang on my love."

"Angel, my water just broke."

"WHAT!"

He looked over and realised that Buffy's pyjamas were soaked. Angel did the impossible and pressed the accelerator just that little bit harder. A minute later he screeched to a stop outside the ER. In the few seconds it took for buffy to undo her seatbelt, Angel was already opening her door. He carried her inside. The gang had been there so often that there wasn't a single doctor or nurse that didn't know them. One nurse even rolled her eyes and started toward them with a bag of A pos. Angel ran up to the desk.

"Quick, I think she's in labour. Her water broke."

A doctor walked up to them calmly and the same nurse, who had the blood bag, brought a wheelchair.

"Hey Buffy. Angel, we'll take care of her."

The doctor turned to the nurse

"Sally, put them in exam three. We probably still have a little while before we take her upstairs."

Sally turned to Angel, 

"Sir, are you coming."

"I need to make a phone call."

Sally nodded and wheeled Buffy away just as she let out a loud scream. Angel winced as he made his way to the phone. He quickly dialled a number and took a deep breath. The phone answered on the second ring

"Buffy?" Giles asked sleepily

"No it's Angel. Giles, Buffy is in labour."

"Oh that's wonderful. I'll be there as soon as I can be."

"Giles, can you call the others for me?"

"Of course I can." Giles told him, "Oh and Angel, congratulations."

"Thankyou."

Angel hung up and ran back down the hall to Buffy's room. He threw open the door and let out a shout, the room was full of people. Willow moved over to Angel and gave him a big hug.

"How did you all get here?" Angel asked her once he had recovered.

"How do you think?" Cordelia piped up from the other side of the room, "This Ashling thing is getting to be a bit ridiculous." She told him.

"They only happen when the people involved can be used for good in some way." Wesley told her, "We're all here because we can be of service."

"That and we wouldn't miss this for the world." Fred grinned

Angel moved further into the room, He looked around and noticed that the room was somewhat larger than it should have been. He took a quick look at Willow and Tara who both winked at him. Gunn came over and stood next to his friend.

"How you doing man?"

"Hey Gunn, I'm fine."

"Really? So you're not nervous or anything?"

"Why would I be nervous? I was there when Connor was born and Buffy isn't exactly new to this. We'll be fine."

"Angel," Fred approached shyly, "Darla didn't exactly give birth the normal way. She staked herself and Connor was there. This is totally different."

"I know that but I am perfectly fine."

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Angel ran to the bed, knocking a few people over in the process.

"Honey, are you okay?"

"Yeah, he's as cool as a cucumber." Cordelia muttered as Doyle helped her up. Angel took Buffy's hand and smiled at her. She looked up at him; her eyes were blazing with green fire.

"I swear, human or not, you will die. I'm going to kill you for putting me through this." She growled at him.

Angel took a few steps back in shock. Buffy had never spoken to him like that before. Doyle and Oz both put a hand on his arm.

"Angel, it's okay. She's just in a lot of pain." Oz reassured him.

"Yeah, when Taylor was born Cordelia threatened me with a divorce and an AVO." Doyle winked at Cordy

"She'll stop with the accusations when these kids are among the living peaches." Spike spoke up from the corner.

Angel sighed in relief and went back over to the bed.

"Sweetie, I want you to squeeze my hand whenever the pain gets too bad okay?"

Buffy nodded and took his hand. A few seconds later, her forehead scrunched up in pain and everyone flinched as they heard the distinct sound of bones breaking. Angel bit his lip to keep from crying out.

"Someone find me some ice." Angel managed to ask through clenched teeth as he tried to pry his hand out of Buffy's who still hadn't let go.

Spike laughed slightly and got up to take Angel's place

"Angelus, go and get that looked at. I'll take over for a while shall I?"

"Thankyou so much."

At that moment the doctor walked in with Faith coming straight after carrying some ice. The doctor took Angels hand and frowned slightly at Buffy.

"Angel, go and get that looked at. I'll look after Buffy till you get back."

When Angel started to protest, Tara took both the ice and Angels hand and closed her eyes. Angel's eyes widened in surprise as he felt his bones fix themselves. Tara let go of his hand and smiled up at him. The doctor frowned at Tara but no one could mistake the look of humour that was behind the frown.

Angel took over from Spike who immediately held out his hand to Tara.

"I don't know how you all got in here but you can all leave so I can check Buffy out." The doctor told everyone in the room. "You can come back in when I've made sure that everything is as it should be."

The gang all filed out into the hall. Just as they were about to shut the door, Connor and Ora ran into the room.

"Where have you two been?" Angel asked

"The gift shop." Ora panted

"We saw mum for a minute then we went downstairs to buy her and the babies a present." Connor finished

"But then we realised that we didn't know what sex the babies are." Ora told them.

"So we're back." Connor laughed.

"Out you two." The doctor told them

As they were going out the door Ora called back,

"Mum, we have a bet going on what gender the first baby is going to be. Do me proud. Please?"

Buffy tried glaring but ended up smiling instead

"Get gone." Angel told them, after giving them both a hug. Angel went back over to the bed.

"Okay buffy, I still think that you have a little while to go before your babies make an appearance but I want to be a hundred percent sure." The doctor told her, "You always take us by surprise." She mumbled.

Angel wiped a cool cloth over her forehead and her cheeks. Buffy yelped again in pain. The doctor looked up in surprise.

"I guess you are further along than I thought." Buffy answered with a scream. "Okay Buffy, I'm going to need you to push honey. Push with all your strength." The doctor told her.

"I'll kick you with all my strength." Buffy muttered.

"As long as you push. Now on the count of three, one, two, three, Push."

Angel winced in pain along with buffy. She pushed with every ounce of strength she had. As a result, the baby was coming out at a faster rate than usual. The doctor tried very hard no to let her surprise show.

"Okay Buffy, that's great. I have the head so we need just one more push, just one more."

"Angel, you had better organise yourself a headstone." Buffy yelled. Angel flinched but stayed by her side.

"Come on baby. The doctor said one more, so give us one more push okay."

"I'll give you one more push."

Buffy's eyes blazed as she grabbed angels hand and swung a punch at Angels chest. Thanks to Newtons law, 'For every action there is a reaction', when Buffy swung, she gave the last push needed. The doctor yelped but recovered quickly. 

"Congratulations, you have a …"

"Angel. I want you to tell me." Buffy interrupted.

Angel kissed her and went round to the doctor. His eyes lit up with joy,

"It's a girl. We have a little girl my love."

Tears poured down Buffy's face.

"Angel, would you like to cut the cord?"

If it were at all possible, Angels smile grew. The doctor handed over the scissors and pointed where to cut. The cry of a baby could be heard throughout the room. The doctor tied it off and placed the baby in a nurses arms. Angel walked over to the nurse and smiled as he took his first look at his daughter. At that moment, Buffy screamed again and Angel raced back to her side.

"Okay Buffy, I can see the second baby. Now I want you to push again, just like before."

"Angel!" She sobbed, "Angel, I can't do this."

"Yes you can my love. We haven't come this far just for you to give up. Plus that baby is going to come out whether we like it or not, so you and I are going to work through this together okay."

"Okay."

"Alright my love, now push. Ready? One, Two, Three, push."

Buffy gripped Angels hand and gritted her teeth as she once again pushed.

"That's it Buffy." The doctor told her, "You're doing great honey. Let's give it another one okay? Ready? Now push."

Buffy screamed and fell back with exhaustion.

"Angel, I can't."

"Buffy, you can do this. I'm right here with you. Now remember your breathing okay, in and out."

"I'm not that blond, I know how to breathe."

"I'm sorry. So take one more deep breath and push."

Buffy took a deep breath and pushed so hard her face began to go purple. Suddenly, buffy felt no pain and once again the sound of a new baby echoed around the room. Angel kissed Buffy on the head and went round to the doctor so he could once again cut the cord. Once the nurse had taken the baby to clean it up, Angel went back to Buffy's side and sat down on the bed. 

"We have a little boy as well my love."

"A little boy? We have a boy and a girl?"

"Yes my love and they are as beautiful as you."

The doctor and nurse came over to the bed, each carrying a little bundle. They placed one baby in each of Buffy's arms. Buffy took the babies and kissed them.

"We did it Angel; we have a little girl and a little boy."

"I know baby, our little miracles."

"Would you like me to get your friends" The doctor asked

"Please." Angel managed to say through his tears.

The doctor nodded and went outside. Angel could hear the little gasps of surprise that came from each or their friends. A few seconds later the room began to fill. Willow ran over and burst into tears. The girls were all crying and the guys all clapped Angel on the back. Connor and Ora walked over and Angel took their hands.

"Guy's, say hello to your baby brother and sister." Buffy told them

"Which was born first?" Ora asked

"Your sister." Angel told them

"YAY!" Connor shouted. Ora rolled her eyed and handed over ten dollars.

"What are their names?" Anya asked

Buffy looked at Angel and they held a conversation with their eyes.

"I'll choose the middle names." Angel told her. Buffy smiled at him and then began to think.

"Laralyn." Buffy finally decided. She raised an eyebrow at Angel who simply kissed both her and the baby.

"Grace." He told her, "Laralyn Grace DeWinter." 

"Oh that's so beautiful." Willow told them before bursting into tears again. Tara took her hand and took her outside.

"Why Laralyn?" Faith asked.

"Well, that way I can call her Lara for short." Buffy told her.

"Thank goodness your last name isn't Croft." Xander said as he walked into the room. The baby giggled and Xander's eyes lit up, "Yay, she already likes me."

"Whatever Xand." Buffy told him.

"And the boy?" Wesley asked

Buffy looked Angel in the eye and smiled at him,

"Liam."

"Liam?" Angel queried in surprise

"Yes Liam, I always wanted to name my first boy after his father."

"Thankyou." Angel told her sincerely

"So mister, what is his middle name going to be?"

"Rupert."

"Rupert?"

"Our baby should have the name of your father as well."

"Liam Rupert DeWinter, I like it." Suddenly Buffy looked around "Where's Giles?"

"Well he said that he was going to call all of you." Angel told them. 

"That means Giles wasn't asleep when the Ashling happened." Wesley pointed out.

"He won't know where we are." Fred told them.

"Look who we found." Tara called out as she came back in the room. Giles rushed in after her

"Buffy I'm sorry I wasn't here." Giles told her.

"Stress less Giles. I want you to meet some people. This is Laralyn Grace DeWinter. And this is Liam Rupert DeWinter. You're a Grandfather…again"

Giles took Laralyn from Buffy and held her in his arms. The baby reached up and tried to grab his glasses. Giles smiled and gently rocked the baby. Just as the baby was going to sleep, Willow opened the door and came in carrying the biggest teddy bear that anyone had ever seen. A nurse followed with a second one. When she saw Giles holding the baby she smiled and put her bear down on a chair next to the bed.

"Can I hold her?" Willow asked hesitantly.

"Of course you can." Buffy told her. 

Giles handed over the baby to Willow and went over to Buffy and Angel. Buffy passed Liam to him. Willow smiled as she continued rocking the baby. After a few moments, Xander came up and took Laralyn from Willow. One by one, the two babies was nursed by every single person in the room. Buffy, Angel and Giles watched the proceedings with equal looks of contentment on their faces. Suddenly Giles looked at Angel,

"DeWinter?" Where did you come up with that as a last name?"

"DeWinter was my last name."

"The DeWinter's were the most prominent family in Ireland. They were practically royalty."

"We would have been if it weren't for the fact that we were part of England and therefore we had to follow their stupid laws. Thank the Lord for the revolution. No offence."

"None taken." Giles waved him off, "Well that is one mystery solved."

"What do you mean?" Buffy asked as Doyle handed Liam to Anya.

"Well, the DeWinter's all died at the hands of a vampire. Their reign came to an abrupt end and it all started with the death of the oldest son, Liam DeWinter."

"Yes I am part of that family. I never knew that we were so well known though."

"Well you were, and you weren't. I only know so much about you because your sister Anne was actually meant to be a Slayer-in-training. I have it on very good Authority that she was set to become the next slayer."

"My sister was a slayer?"

"A slayer-to-be. It's interesting that you met and fell in love with Buffy. It seems that the DeWinter's were destined to have a slayer in the family after all."

"Cool." Buffy replied

Angel thought about what Giles had said and not for the first time, he wished his family could be here with him.

"Yer always were the broody type Liam." A voice called

Angel's eyes snapped open in shock. There in front of him stood a young girl.

"Anne?"

"Surely as the sun rises."

"O Dia."

"Liam, I'm afraid I mustn't stay long. But I must come to see you."

Angel stared for a moment longer then launched himself over into his sister's arms.

"Anne, O Dia Anne. I have missed you so much. I am sorry for all the hurt I put you through."

"Liam, listen to me. Liam. Whatever wrong you feel you have done has been made right in the love that you feel for this woman and your children."

"Anne, I killed you. I killed mother and father. I killed the servants. This is one thing that can never be put right."

"Liam, you must listen. I love you. Forever have I loved you. For so long you have wished to see me. This wish has been granted so that I may tell you that we feel no resentment. You are not what took us from this plain. The demon that took you took us. Your wife and daughter have both tried to tell you this and on some level you must have believed them. But now I am here to tell you as well. Do not hurt yourself or your family for something that you had no control over. I am glad that I never was the slayer. My childhood would have been taken from me and I would have had to live as an adult in a child's body. You have a beautiful wife and four wonderful children who are prepared to look past what your demon did and love you."

"I just wish I had my family to share this moment with."

"We are always with you Liam. Mother and father wish me to congratulate you. Laralyn and Liam will be both beautiful and protected by us as will you and Buffy.

"I love you Liam, and I hope that one day you will learn to forgive yourself."

With that, Anne gathered Angel in her arms and kissed his cheek before disappearing.

"Goodbye Anne and Thankyou." He whispered.

Angel jerked awake and found the room in almost darkness except for a small bedside lamp that sent a soft glow around the room. He stretched and jumped in surprise when a blanket and pillow fell to the ground from the chair he was on. Angel rubbed his eyes and yawned. He looked over to the bed and smiled. Buffy had Liam held against her breast as if he was feeding and Lara was nestled in her other arm. What made Angel smile more was the realisation that all three were asleep. Angel picked up Liam from where he was sleeping and he laid himself down next to Buffy, placing both children between them. He vaguely remembered a time when he was in the same position with Cordelia and Connor. 

Angel kissed Buffy and his children. Lara began to stir at the change of position and Buffy also began to wake when Angel wrapped his arm around her. Angel smiled and began to sing softly in Gaelic. Buffy smiled in her sleep and placed a hand on Angel and a hand on Lara. Angel held Liam's hand and together, the four of them fell back asleep.

***

Sally, the nurse who had taken Buffy to the room had been told to take Buffy and the babies up to the maternity ward. She quietly opened the door and smiled. The sight of the four people lying on the bed was the sweetest thing she had ever seen. 

Buffy and Angel had been in here so many times that for once it was a change to see them both happy and at peace. She closed the door as quietly as she could and placed a Do Not Disturb sign on the handle. She wasn't going to wake them for the world.


	35. Epilouge

**Epilogue**

Buffy laughed as she watched Angel play with Lara and Liam. It was nearly a month since they had been born and Buffy could honestly say that she had never felt happier in her life. 

She had begun training with Alex again who had won his case against the council and had been reinstated as her full time watcher. Giles had gone home to England long enough to speak to the council and to gather a few personal possessions before returning to America with Olivia. He had come back with a rather smug expression on his face yet no one could work out what he knew that they didn't.

Everyone had gone back to their daily routine and Buffy and Angel had established a Sunnydale branch of Angel Investigations with both Ora and Connor working there full time.

She and Angel were busy preparing for their wedding and although they had insisted that it was only a small gathering, there was still much to organise.

Buffy laughed again as Angel shook a small rattle at Lara who didn't seem to like it. She picked it up from where Angel had put it and she threw it over the other side of the blanket. Neither Buffy nor Angel had noticed that rattle had been thrown nearly three feet. Nor did they notice the second rattle that lay next to Liam…it was snapped in half.

 Angel looked up and saw Buffy watching them. He beckoned for her to join them. Buffy obliged and sat down next to Angel.

"I don't think she likes that rattle."

"Well it's better than that plush stake you made for them." Angel told her. Buffy grinned sheepishly

"Well, I personally believe that it is never too early for them to learn how to defend themselves. They will after all be living in Sunnydale."

"They are a month old."

"Your point being?"

Angel stared at her but eventually gave up.

"I can never win against you."

"Depends what you are trying to win." She whispered back to him. Angel looked at her in surprise as she gave him a passionate kiss. Angel deepened it and was about to suggest they get Willow to baby-sit when something hit him on the leg. He looked up and saw Lara's dummy lying in his lap. He looked over to his daughter who stared back at him. Angel grinned and rolled over, grabbing Lara in the process. She squealed in delight and reached out for Buffy. Buffy laughed, picked up Liam and joined her husband and daughter as they continued to play on the front lawn of their home.

***

Jenny watched her friends playing with their child and couldn't help but wonder if life would continue to be good for them.

"The Watcher knows." Whistler told her as he walked up.

"Of course Rupert knows." Jenny told him, "How could he not?"

"The Slayer and her boy don't seem to realise.'

"They will soon enough." Jenny said cryptically

"The DeWinter family was said to be the strongest family of all time. There was a slayer in every generation. Anne was killed and Buffy took her place in the family. Buffy is not a pure blood DeWinter. How do you know that the prophecy will be fulfilled?" Whistler asked jenny.

"Look at them. Buffy is the strongest slayer to have ever lived. She will become the stuff of legend. Buffy may have married into the DeWinter family but her daughter didn't...And neither did her son. It was said the DeWinter family would always have a slayer in the family. Buffy is the greatest and Lara and Liam were no accident."

"But will Buffy accept that?"

"I believe she will. And both of them will have the greatest mentor a slayer could ever have, a mother. Into Every generation a slayer is born."

"Well I guess that this generation is taken care of…twice over" Whistler told her.

"And the next. And the next. And the next. Until the end of time. The slayer linage has changed forever." Jenny finished. 

"Yes well considering the fact Liam was born. Trust Buffy to change tradition."

They both looked down at the family before them.

***

Buffy took Lara to her room and put her down to sleep. Angel came up behind her with Liam. Once he was settled, Angel placed his arms around her waist.

"What do you think her future holds?" Buffy asked.

"I think it holds lots of love and happiness."

"I hope so. I just can't help thinking that there will be stuff that I won't be able to protect them from."

"And yet…?"

"And yet, I know that they will be okay. I don't know what it is but I can tell that they will be okay."

"Maybe they are both slayers." Angel joked.

"Well that would be interesting wouldn't it?"

"Yeah, my own children will be able to beat me up." Angel laughed. Buffy laughed along with him as they went and got ready for bed. 

Buffy curled up against Angel and sighed. She knew that he had only been joking but what if Lara was a slayer, not to mention Liam. Angel placed an arm around her and she settled further back into his embrace. Thinking back on what had happened over the past year, Buffy couldn't help but smile. So much had happened that she had hardly had time to think straight. She sighed in contentment and closed here eyes. She didn't think it was possible for Liam to be a slayer but who knew. And if Lara was to become a slayer, Buffy knew one thing. She would be a good one. With that thought in mind, Buffy fell into a peaceful sleep.

The End.

Alright guys, what did you think? Please let me know :-)

Thank you to these wonderful people who reviewed :-)

- blackbeltchic: Thank you so much for all or your reviews. They made me laugh :-)

- sweetnlilly: I'm glad u liked it :-)

- Becca FB: Will do :-)

- Feoh: Short? It's like 35 ch's. If u mean ch size then yea I know. I didn't realize how short they were till I put them on here :-)


	36. Note 2 All

Note 2 All

I'm not sure whether it needed a ch between 33 and 34. If u think it does let me know. I have one half written and I can easily add it in if u think it is needed. :-)


End file.
